Unorthodox Love Story
by jace-san
Summary: AU. A story that centers on the sad past, conflicting present and unknown future of a certain blonde. Will she end up choosing the woman she loves or settle for the man of everyone else's dreams? May be OOC. Warning: Yuri.
1. Limits

Chapter 1: Limits

_**I grab my jeans off the floor and I hit the door**_

_**Just the same old saying**_

_**It goes to show, you never know**_

_**When everything's about to change**_

Narrator's POV

Running through the empty halls of Colet Academy, the image of enraged obsidian eyes crossed her mind repeatedly. Everything—the pounding of heart, her panting gasps and her hard footfalls—did not register. Unconscious running led her to stumble a few times only to bring herself up and run even faster. Luckily for her, she had long, lean and slender legs… legs that allowed her to run long distances, _if_ she pushed herself hard enough.

Finally reaching the door of her classroom, she stopped and bent down, holding her knees for support. She slowly and silently recovered her bearings and tried to catch her breath. She fixed her white long sleeved shirt and her dark denim skirt. Violent rasps still escaped her lips and her forehead was drenched in sweat. She wiped it with the handkerchief she had in her messenger bag.

She didn't even get the chance to drop her things off in her locker. It was déjà vu all over again.

She thought back to two weeks ago… on the first day of school.

_That day she accidently slept in. She looked at her alarm clock. It read… nothing. Swinging her legs to the side of her bed, she lightly rubbed the back of her neck. She always slept late on Sunday nights because of her regular visits to her best friend's house. She would wind up going home in the wee hours of the night. Eyes still closed, her hands idly searched for the wristwatch on the bedside table. Upon managing to open her eyes, her immediate vision was fuzzy. It took her a few minutes before her eyes saw clearly._

_Holding the wristwatch in front of her face, _'it's… eight forty-five?!'

_She hurriedly got out of bed. In her haste, she tripped several times. Getting on her feet, she dashed for the bathroom. After taking a bath—however short—she started drying herself along with her long hair. Coming out of the bathroom, she quickly changed into her clothes, took her things and ran downstairs to the kitchen. Finding only a slice of toast left, she gobbled it down and ran out the door, not even bothering to lock the door behind her._

_Twenty minutes later, she was standing in front of the same door, with the same hesitant feeling._

She snapped out of her reverie.

Taking in a deep breath, she turned the door knob and went inside. Everyone's eyes were on her. Controlling the urge to crawl under a rock—and maybe stay there—she smiled nervously.

'_I'm in deep shit.'_

Her eyes scanned the classroom. She saw her empty seat in the back row, and then met the concerned looks on her best friends' faces. Much to her discontent, she met Mr. Jones' glare.

'_Ah… Mr. Jones.'_

He was the most hot-headed old geezer on the face of the planet, to the students that knew him anyway. He was disreputably impatient.

He stood half a head taller than her, even though she was fairly tall compared to all the other girls in school. He wore rectangular glasses that hung on the bridge of his nose. His wrinkled face either mirrored a stoic or angry look; mostly the stoic one. He sported a baggy, brown knit vest over his old, long sleeved button shirt, which obscured his rather large belly, as well as black khakis. His also wore black done in sandshoes.

She couldn't bite back a frown as her eyes went back to his craggy face. The aged chemistry teacher was notoriously known for making his students perform squat thrusts… in front of the entire class as punishment for breaking _his_ rules. He also 'handed out' an average of fifteen detentions slips to his students per day. He was the reason detention class was discreetly crowded.

In her opinion, it was only by the benediction of a deistic force that he hadn't retired after all the constant berating of 'ungrateful hormonal children'—as he quaintly put it.

'_Or maybe it's the yearly snowballing of his paycheck? Hmm… maybe,'_ she said to herself. Her thoughts were cut to an abrupt halt as Mr. Jones began to speak.

"Well, well, well," he said with a smirk that vanished just as fast as it appeared. "Class, let us welcome the impeccably late young woman standing by the door… Miss Testarossa," his voice echoed through the small room.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jones. I-" she faltered.

"No need for explanations. Take a seat." He gestured for the vacant seat in front of his desk. Even though it wasn't her seat she did as she was told, just before sighing deeply.

"Oh, before I forget. Miss Testarossa," he opened the top left drawer of his desk and took out a pink pad of paper. He began scribbling something and tore a page from it. "…your detention slip," he added.

He handed her the piece of paper. She took it from him with trembling hands.

They both exchanged glances. His for some reason, were coolly, hers were melancholic.

"Now, we proceed to our lesson. By definition, the mole concept is the amount of a substance consisting of the…" his voice faded from her ears.

'_Some way to start the day,'_ she mentally scolded herself. She put the pink slip in her pocket and muted out the old physics teacher's voice.

After five years of practice, she had perfected the 'I'm-hearing-you-but-not-listening-to-you' look. Armed with it, she managed to drift off from class discussions, unnoticed.

* * *

Narrator's POV

Half of her day went by without much hassle—except for Ms. Suzuka's surprise oral test. How was she supposed to know that Juliet's last name was Capulet? She was not one to read books that were written before her grandmother was born. She wasn't one to read books at all.

She left for lunch with a frown and knit eyebrows plastered on her once jolly face.

After buying chicken noodle soup, mashed potatoes and chocolate pudding, Fate and her friends headed for their usual table in the middle of the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was located in a separate building from the main school building. It had two floors that were just as big as a basketball court when put together. Numerous rectangular tables with built-in benches were placed in aligned rows and columns all over the large canteen. A flight of stairs was placed on the left corner. The food counter was in the right side of the canteen.

The first floor was accommodated for the freshmen, sophomore and junior students. The second floor was occupied by the senior students. This made first floor—in one way or the other—crowded.

"I can't wait until we become seniors," remarked a certain blonde as she placed her tray on the table before sitting down. She had an ever present smile on her almost round face. Her amethyst eyes reflected her outgoing nature. Because of her looks coupled with her sunshine attitude, she was one of the more popular girls in school, regardless of the fact that she was not a senior.

She was wearing a red, tight-fitting, long-sleeved shirt that hugged her body and just as equally tight black pants finishing it off with red and black sandals. A silver cross dangled from the choker she had on her neck.

"We just started the school year Shamal," scolded Signum. She stood a few inches taller than the blonde. Her features were more outlined compared to the shorter girl beside her—almost masculine. Her perfectly formed nose stood out from the rest of her contours. But more than anything, Signum had piercing sapphire orbs that could calm the most impulsive of man with a single glare.

The pink-haired girl wore a black sleeveless jacket with little silver prints which she left unzipped showing a form-fitting pink wife beater that had the letters H-O-T on it. Dark denim hip huggers covered her long legs. Since she was taller than Shamal, silver flat heeled sandals graced her feet. Her hair was kept in its usual high pony tail but her bangs still covered most of her forehead.

"Scoot over guys. I'm sitting in the middle." Fate pushed herself in the between her friends forcing both of them to shift to opposite sides of the bench. Placing her food tray on the table, she sat down and began eating her food. Both her friends followed suit.

Fate Testarossa had bright burgundy eyes that could easily outshine any gem. Her long blonde hair was held up in a high ponytail, just the way she always had it during class. Her face could effortlessly be mistaken for a model for she had a perfect nose, thin lips, long lashes and rosy cheeks. Fate stood an inch shorter than Signum. Her cream-colored skin blended with the white long sleeve shirt as it clung to her body in all the right places. Her denim skirt reached mid-thigh making her long, lithe ivory legs look even longer. Her white tennis shoes paled in contrast to her legs.

She may seem perfect to the people who saw her on a daily basis, but as the famous phrase stated: 'No one is perfect'. Fate may have had the looks but she was average in school. She would get A's every now and then but it still didn't change her A- grade point average. Another little tidbit about Fate was that she had a knack of being funny. Her jokes were funny in a sense that it would often be at the expense of others, unintentionally. Luckily, Fate knew when to draw the line and apologize. All things considered, Fate had an affable, understanding, honest and witty personality.

Okay maybe she _was_ perfect.

After lunch, their third, fourth and fifth periods went by slowly. Soon it was the last period. It was a Friday so the next period was going to be…

'_P.E! Finally, a subject I'm interested in!'_ Fate thought to herself as she impatiently tapped the heels of her white tennis shoes on the tiled floor. Her change of mood wasn't missed by her best friend Shamal, who absent-mindedly shrunk in her seat. She wasn't quite fond of physical activities—or anything that would cause perspiration for that matter.

She was born with two left feet.

As Fate and everyone in the room waited for their next teacher, the school bell rang signaling the start of the last period. The classroom door slowly swung open admitting inside a…

'_Mr. Jones? What the-'_ Signum thought.

"What?" Fate spoke under her breath. Had the world gone mad? This was beyond wrong. Assigning the old man to teach P.E—a subject that, in anyway was not associated with elements and the like—was like letting Einstein play in the NBA; absolutely asinine.

Just as she was about to stand up and protest, the hoary teacher spoke up.

"I regret to inform all of you that Miss… no, Mrs. Carlson has taken a leave of absence."

Fate breathed a sigh of relief.

"Apparently, she is an up and coming mother. She will no longer be your Physical Educations teacher for the remainder of the year." He pushed the frames of his glass up the bridge of his nose; an age-old habit that he did every now and then. And with an impish smile, he continued. "Thus the school has found a replacement. Detention students change to your physical education uniform and proceed to the gym after this. You will be having your physical education demonstration class with the new teacher."

"Physical Education... remainder of the year… thus? My head hurts. Can't he speak _normal_ English?" Fate whispered in a sarcastic tone to the blonde in front of her. The latter only laughed.

"Miss Shamal, what is so funny?"

"Sir?" she stood up. Meeting the old man's obsidian eyes, her knees went weak—and not for the right reasons.

"What kind of squabble do you have there that you find so comical?" He forcefully placed both his hands—palms down—on his desk eyeing her like a vulture would its prey.

"N-nothing sir," she replied, eyes meeting the floor. Shamal heard Fate snicker.

"Good. Now, take your seat," he paused, sighing. "Now that Miss Shamal and I have cleared things up, I'm dismissing all of you thirty minutes in advance. You may go."

The sound of chairs screeching against the floor and footfalls filled the room. Fate was the last to exit the classroom. She forgot to bring her English book with her. After the blonde-haired girl went out of the room, only Mr. Jones was left massaging his wrinkly temples after placing his glasses on the desk. _'What a long day.'_

In the hallway outside, Fate met up with her friends.

"Fate-chan! Why'd you have to go and make jokes like that? You know the old man's got six ears!" scolded the other blonde. Getting reprimanded in front of the class was never part of her to do list.

"Don't forget four eyes in front and two at the back." Shamal frowned. "Okay, okay! Shamal, I'm sorry I was just upset that we didn't have P.E today. Plus, with the way you flinched a while ago, you needed a good joke," she smirked.

The trio headed for their lockers on the other side of the hallway.

"We don't, but you do," the shorter blonde spoke up.

"Shamal, something's wrong with your brain again."

Shamal gave her a firm smack on the shoulder. "I'm not kidding. You have detention, remember?"

Signum closed her locker and replied "She's right." The pink-haired girl leaned against her locker door, closing her eyes and folded her arms around her more than ample chest.

Fate turned to her. "Oh yeah, for once Shamal's right."

The redhead smiled but it soon disappeared as she saw the playful smile on Fate's face. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

Their conversation went on. It was mostly Fate giving Shamal sarcastic and snappy jokes earning her numerous slaps on both her left shoulder and arm. Things got interesting when they started talking about what the new teacher would look like. They all immediately knew, or more likely, assumed it would be a guy.

"I bet it's going to be another middle aged man just like Mr. Jones," Signum said.

Fate, with a stern face, corrected her. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Signum, you forget… Mr. Jones isn't a middle aged man. He can't even be considered as aged. That man is so old, he's probably a prehistoric being who managed to evolve and survive, feeding only on the _terror_, _pain_ and _misery_ of teenage humans for the past two hundred fifty thousand years."

Signum laughed so hard she almost doubled over.

"Or maybe he's going to be a super hot guy who'd have eight packed abs, blonde hair, a great personality, a big squishy ass and ooh… and have muscle-licious arms!" babbled the other blonde.

"Is muscle-licious even a word?" Signum remarked.

Fate giggled. "Okay. Shamal, those kind of guys only exist in-"

"Hollywood?" she asked with a glint of hope in her amethyst eyes.

"No. They only exist…" Shamal leaned in closer. "…in your imagination."

Fate laughed as Shamal's smile turned a one eighty and became a full blown frown. "There, there… we all have our 'confusing–reality-with-fantasy' moments," she said in between laughs.

Signum punched Fate's arm making the girl stumble but she caught herself just before falling over. "Fate, I swear… sometimes I wonder if you still have a soul."

A smug look crossed Fate's face. "Nope, I traded it for my sense of humor. Something, both of you, _obviously_ don't have," she said.

"Sense of horror more like it," Signum huffed.

"Aw, come on guys. Fine!" Fate raised both her palms up, making a yielding gesture. "Sorry. For real this time."

Shamal eyed her with doubt.

Sensing her best friend's distrust, she immediately retorted "Honest!"

Her face calmed. "It's alright. I've gotten used to your jokes. Which by the way, are at other people's expense," she shrugged.

Fate hugged the blonde. "I knew you'd understand. But I didn't mean to hurt you though." She looked at her wristwatch. 3:16_. _"Guys, I better get going. Detention starts in fifteen."

"A little early, aren't we?" Signum tucked a few loose strands of her hair behind her ears. Her long, lustrous hair never bothered her, rather it was her bangs. "Eager to find out who the newbie is?"

"Partly, but it's mostly 'cause I have to change into my P.E uniform. See yah!"

Before Signum or Shamal could retort, Fate had already turned the corner.

'_She always acts like that,' _Signum thought

When it came to changing, Fate would most likely take fifteen to twenty minutes. She was always finding an excuse so she would be able to change her clothes without other people's prying eyes. If she couldn't force them to, then she wouldn't change at all. Fate always felt insecure when it came to showing her body, whether it was to her best friends or not. Ever since they had been friends, Signum only managed to see an underwear-clad Fate once. And in her honest-to-God opinion, Fate was the epitome of _hot_.

As to why the girl was diffident of her body was beyond her.

"Come on Sicchan, we've got to get home."

"Huh?" she replied.

"I'm crashing at your place today, remember? Let's get going!"

Shamal walked to the school exit with a confused but willing Signum in tow.

* * *

Narrator's POV

Opening the large doors of the girl's locker room, Fate peered through the gap between the doors. No one was inside the spacious room but her. She heaved a sigh of relief.

The locker room had numerous cabinets for each student from the first years to the fourth years, all of which came with locker codes. The first two hundred were for the freshman, the next two hundred were for the sophomores and so on.

Scratching her head, she tried to remember her locker number. _'Number…uh, six hundred, six hundred. What was my locker number? Ugh, six hundred... eight!'_

Heading for her locker, she opened it with her locker code. Before changing, she took one last look around the locker room. After walking around for a couple of minutes she went back to her locker, took her P.E. uniform and changed. She took a face towel and placed it on her right shoulder before heading to the gym.

Arriving in the gym, she looked at her wristwatch. It was already three-forty. '_Now, where is this so called new P.E teacher?'_ she thought to herself, looking around the gym.

After minutes of searching, she gave up. Finding an empty seat by the gym door entrance, she walked toward it and sat down.

'_Signum was right. I am kind of early for detention,' _she mused.

Fate spent the next five minutes reading the posters plastered across the gym.

On the opposite side of the gym, An orange-haired girl wearing the same uniform sat on one of the bleachers, waiting for detention class to start. _'No sign of the teacher. Not cool. Man, am I early. I thought detention started at three-thirty?'_

After a few minutes a loud, male voice was heard.

"Alright students, form two lines. One for the boys, another for the girls," instructed Mr. Walter the teacher in-charged for detention class.

Sighing, she stood up and nonchalantly walked to the line already formed by five other girls. Few girls were often in detention. Most of the detention populace consisted of boys. Today, she saw twenty other male students in the line formation.

She heard her name being called.

"Vita, seen the newbie yet?"

The orange-haired girl turned to face the girl who called her. "Nope, not yet… I haven't heard anything either," she whispered.

"Okay," Fate replied.

Vita was one year younger than Fate. They met in one of Ms. Spencer's, now Mrs. Carlson's, detention class last year. Fate was still new to the idea of staying an extra hour in school as a form of punishment. Vita came up to her and taught her 'the doodads'—as she had put it—about detention. After that, they quickly became friends.

The girl standing at four feet, five had silky orange hair in braids flowing down her shoulder and midway through her front. She had dark blue eyes that were as passive as could be and kept a firm look that said 'you wanna fight sucka?'. Her wardrobe was a mix of red and black punk clothes and sporty ones as well, akin to her personality and taste.

Even as a second year, Vita had always been a rebel at heart, which made her fun to be with. Vita was the only one who would be able to spar with Fate, insult-wise. When both of them happened to be in the same detention class, they would sit together and joke around. But other than that they only exchange 'hello's' every time they meet on campus. After all, each had her own group of friends outside of detention.

"Arms forward raise," Mr. Walter commanded. Everyone complied. "Arms down. I trust that everyone has been informed of today's demo-class?"

Fate let her right hand fall and her left inside her pocket. _'I wonder what the newbie would look like.'_

"Everyone meet your new P.E. teacher, Ms. Nanoha Takamachi."

The students scrunched their brows looking around, only to find the basketball club doing power thrusts and Principle Lindy Harlaown standing beside Mr. Walter. _'Meet who?' _they all thought.

Principle Lindy Harlaown cleared her throat, loudly.

"Oh, right. About face…"

They did as ordered.

In front of them stood a tall woman wearing black sweat pants with silver linings, a form-fitting jacket with the same color and a white crock-neck shirt under her jacket, finished off with white rubber shoes. She had auburn hair that was pulled back into a side-ways pony tail. Her blue eyes were as bright as sapphire gems. She had a gentle smile on her face. Fate's spine tensed.

The new teacher looked familiar.

'_So much for the newbie being a guy. But, where have I seen her before?'_

"Good afternoon everyone, I'm Nanoha Takamachi. Most of my friends call me Nanoha, but I advise you not to call me that. Miss Nanoha would be more appropriate. I'm going to be your teacher for today and the rest of the school year. Nice to meet you!" she brought both hands to her sides and smiled broadly.

While Fate was busy with her thoughts, Nanoha started giving instructions for the activities they would be having for the demo-class.

"Ok, find a pair and start with the warm ups." She clapped her hands, breaking Fate from her thoughts.

"You wanna pair up?" Vita elbowed Fate.

"Huh? What," she blinked. "Did you say something?"

"What the hell were you doing the entire time she gave the instructions?" Vita raised an eyebrow eyeing the blonde-haired girl.

"N-nothing… so," she said, changing the subject. "…what did she say?"

"Bend over, we're doing warm ups."

'…_Wait, b-bend over?'_

Fate performed several stretching exercises with Vita. But when she tried to reach her toes without bending her knees, she made a mental note. _'Never take my knees for granted… ow!'_

She felt like she tore a tendon. She was limber… but not as limber as she was years ago.

After warm ups, the group of students were asked to form two lines.

"This is only going to be an endurance test. Last man or woman standing gets extra credit in my class. Try and keep up," the auburn-haired teacher said with an impish smile. She stood in front of the two lines.

All the students started getting pumped. Like every other school, competition was common among the students. A good example was the school's yearly sports festival. Each year, all high school levels would compete for gold, though they were mostly in it for the glory and bragging rights that came with the title.

A jog around the gym was approximately half a kilometer and it took about five minutes to run on a regular pace.

"Okay. This isn't a race. Just outlast everyone. Go!"

Everyone started jogging. At first their pace was slow but it soon picked up. Running the first 2 kilometers was a simple task for the students. But on the third kilometer, some students began breathing heavily. Still, they continued on. On the four-kilometer mark several students couldn't take it and gave in.

"Aw, tired already?" Nanoha teased.

"We're too tired to keep up Miss! The heck with the extra credit," barked one of the male students.

After the ninth lap only five people were left; Miss Nanoha, Vita, Fate, Charlie, and the school's basketball power forward, Lance, who followed a little behind them.

"What's wrong with this woman?" remarked Vita.

"I can't take it anymore!" Charlie stopped with shaking legs and sunk to her knees.

Lance followed suit as he slumped down and lay face down on the floor, panting. He didn't even bother to say anything for fear that his lungs would give out.

"You okay Fate?" asked a concerned Vita.

"Yeah, it's just a little difficult to breathe. How about you, Vita?"

"I'm not sure I can last 'til the next lap. Think you can take her?" she whispered.

"I think so. She may look fine but look," she gestured for Nanoha's arms. "She's trembling. Besides, no newbie outruns Fate Testarossa." A smug grin crept its way into her lips.

"Go get her. I can't run anymore!" Vita sunk to a halt and held her sides as her head cocked back trying to breathe in as much air as she could. No sooner did she fall when her knees buckled.

"Five kilometer mark, it's been fifty-four minutes. Can you still keep up?" Nanoha slowed down so Fate could catch up with her.

"Yeah, I think so," she replied, when Nanoha was beside her.

"What's your name?"

"Fate Testarossa, ma'am."

"Fate, hmmm…"

Everyone wondered why they didn't stop running. Fate was the last student left. She had won the extra credit. That was the purpose of the whole exercise.

But Vita knew that this meant more to Fate than any point she could earn in class. Running was _her_ sport and this was _her_ turf.

Nanoha could still manage to run a few more laps but realizing the bolshie attitude of the younger girl running beside her, Nanoha somehow knew the girl wouldn't give up, even if it meant exhausting her legs. She instinctively smiled at the thought, impressed with the girl's willpower.

_'I'd have to remember her name, then.'_

She wasn't one to remember her students' names but since this girl managed to impress her on her first day, she was more than willing to make an exception.

After another 3 kilometers of running both women ended up stopping. Everyone, including Principal Harlaown applauded Fate. They all gave her their greetings of congratulations.

Fate thought her lungs were on fire. Her body felt like it weighed a ton. She sunk to her knees on all fours. Her pounding heart was so loud; it felt like numerous drums were beating against her ears.

"Good work… _Fate_ was it?" she patted the girl on the back.

"Thanks. And hey," Nanoha looked at her intently. "Please… don't… murder… my feet again," she said in between pants. Her eyes never left the floor.

Fate was used to running long distances, just not in enclosed areas. It somehow made her uncomfortable thus affecting her stamina.

"You did say that you could keep up."

"Yeah… I could…but I'm no horse, I'm not even… a running athlete."

"But you would make a good one."

"A running athlete?" she finally got up to face the new teacher.

"No, a horse," she laughed and then left Fate to her thoughts.

Vita came running toward her.

"What was that about?" She handed Fate a bottle of water and a face towel.

"I'm not sure. But I'm starting to like our new teacher. She's cool."

Fate downed the water in one go.

"You got that right," Vita replied.

Fate looked at Vita who blinked. They laughed.


	2. Pained Memories

Hey guys! Here's the second chapter of "Unorthodox Love Story". It really took me a long time to retrieve this file. This chapter is basically about Fate's most tragic experience. But the title _really_ gives it away.

This chapter is dedicated to a close friend of mine who has had the same experience. She was a sort of inspiration when I wrote this chapter. :3

Well… enjoy!

Itadakimasu!

I still don't own MLGN… :3

Chapter 2: Pained Memories

_**I thought I had the whole thing figured out**_

'_**Till I found you**_

_**I didn't wanna waste my time just**_

_**Looking for love**_

Narrator's POV

Sitting in her room, Fate replaced the old batteries of her alarm clock. She turned it on, changed the time to eight forty-nine and set her alarm for seven o'clock in the morning. Then, her phone rang.

Running to the opposite side of the room, she flipped open her navy blue Moto Crazr. The caller I.D registered 'Shamal'. She smiled and hit the send button.

"Shamal?" she said after setting the phone on loud speaker.

"Yeah, hey. How did detention go?"

"Terrible! We ended up running eight kilometers around the gym… well _I_ did anyway. Vita-chan only did half. Everyone else did three or four… but that's not the point! My feet were murdered, _murdered_ I tell you!" she babbled on.

"Calm down blabber mouth. That bad, huh? Was it some kind of punishment?"

"No, she just told us it was some kind of _endurance_ test. The last one standing would get extra credit in her class."

"Haha. Like you care about getting extra credit. Wait, _she_? I thought you had the new teacher?"

"We did. The newbie's a _she_," Fate laid on her bed.

"So?"

"What do you mean _so_?" Fate stared at the ceiling looking at nothing in particular.

"So, who is she? Tell me everything."

"Her name's Nanoha Takamachi. She's got brown hair; she's tall, kind of good looking, smiles a lot. I'll tell you one thing though; she's one hell of a runner." '_And is strangely familiar,' _Fate added as an after thought.

There was a laugh on the other end. "I really can't imagine anyone being able to keep up with you when you start running. It's like you're in your own world or something. So much for that though. We'll just have to see on Monday then."

"Yeah, I guess so. Okay, bye. Oh, and Shamal?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell Signum I said good night. She _is_ staying at your place, right?"

"Yes she is. We're going to the mall tomorrow to buy some clothes. Don't forget, you promised to come as well. Because if you don't, I'm telling Sicchan about what happened in your detention class."

Fate knew Shamal was snickering on the other side of the line.

"You wouldn't _dare_." she growled.

As if on cue, Signum's voice could be heard on the other side of the phone. "Shamal, where are you!?"

"Oops, too late Fate-chan. Bye!" The line went dead.

Fate held the phone in front of her. It displayed a wallpaper of her and Signum shouting at one another with Shamal in between them acting as a sort of intermediary. Her mother, Precia had taken the picture last week when the two had a heated argument about who was the better cook. Still, it was a stupid argument to begin with.

She sighed. For years, they–meaning Signum and her—always had a competitive kind of relationship, but none of them held anything against the other. Healthy competition as some might say. Truth be told, that was what made their conversations all the more interesting.

Fate closed her eyes. "Signum's never going to let me live it down."

Putting her phone down on the bedside table, she started thinking about how Signum was going to tease her tomorrow. Maybe she would give her the whole cause-you've-gotten-fat argument again. Or maybe Signum would just laugh at her. Or maybe the pink-haired girl would tease her until she'd turn into a tomato. She laughed at the thought. Signum never passed up an opportunity to embarrass her.

After a few more minutes of thinking, without realizing it, sleep claimed her senses.

That night she had a dream.

_Opening her eyes, Fate found herself in mid-air standing above a large oak tree that stood in the middle of a vast meadow which seemed to stretch out for miles. The sun shone brightly as its rays seeped into the gaps between the leaves and unto the grass._

_The wind blew against her face. Autumn leaves flew with the wind as it rustled. She landed on the grassy plain, feeling a fur-like sensation against her feet. Ignoring the strange feeling, Fate walked toward the ostensibly old looking tree._

_When she was several feet away, she heard voices from behind the tree. Instinctively, she ran towards its large bark, she leaned her back against it._

_"I-I can't do this anymore!" a pleading voice screamed._

_It sounded so...familiar._

_"We have to stop this!"_

_Her eyes widened._

_Her jaw fell._

_It was her voice._

_But who was she talking to? What did she want to stop? An eerie feeling gripped her heart. Hoping to recognize the other person she was talking to, she continued to stay quiet behind the tree, ears vigilant._

_"Alright. If you want me to stop, I'll stop. But I need to now that that's what you want Fate. I need to know that you don't love me and want me to leave."_

_"I-I… I want… I want you to go." Her voice sounded shaky._

_Fate heard a poignant laugh. "You're not very convincing you know."_

_Another laugh._

"_If you really want me to go, you're going to have to make it more convincing, okay Fate? Now, let's try that again."_

_A sob._

"_You… you have to go… _now_."_

"_And why do you want me to go Fate?"_

"_Be-because I don't lo…"_

_An even louder sob._

"_I can't… I can't say it. I… I love you. "_

_'_What?!'_ she thought to herself._

_Fate couldn't believe it, even if it was a dream. Picturing herself flirting with someone was ridiculous; much less falling for someone._

_She had to know._

_Struggling to clear her mind, Fate peered at the side of the tree. Her brow furrowed._

_The dream Fate was hugging someone. And from the way it looked, only the side of her dream self's face was seen. The face of the other person who hugged her, tightly it seemed, was obscured by her blonde hair._

_Fate saw tears streaming down her dream self's face like a fountain, as her fingers dug deep into the other person's shirt._

_Fate hid behind the tree just as the two pulled apart._

_"I love you too. And even if it's selfish of me to say, I want to stay here… with you. But we both know that if I stay here any longer then it would only make your life worse that it already is. So I'm begging you Fate. I want you to be as convincing as you can be. Tell me to leave." The voice finished with a cold, impassive hum._

_Fate felt her heart break._

_Her mind went blank and before she knew it her legs began to move without her accord. She ran from behind the tree towards the silhouette of the unknown person. But the shadow only seemed to distance itself from her._

_"No. Wait, who are you?!" Fate screamed.  
_  
Ring!

Her eyes shot open. As she sat up, she noticed a drop of sweat trickle down her left arm. Her hand went up to her face. It was covered in sweat. She rose from her bed and walked to her bathroom, turning on the sink.

Her face became fully animate as the cold water met her face. Leaning her arms into both sides of the sink, she tried to recall her dream…no, her nightmare.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror, a dazed look on her face.

'_Who was that person? That, that voice. I've heard that voice before, but where? Why was I there? And… and… how could I fall in love? Who in God's name would I fall for?_' she laughed awkwardly.

The alarm on her phone rang.

'_What time is it?_' she thought.

Walking to her dresser, she took out a sweat shirt and matching jogging pants. She tied her hair in a high pony tail and took out her iPod from the top drawer of her bedside table and jogged down stairs. Her nose was greeted by the aroma of coffee and fresh toast.

"Good morning mom!"

"Hey honey, out for a jog?" Precia asked, pouring coffee into her mug.

"Yeah." Fate walked to the door.

Her mother took a sip and looked at her daughter. "Be careful, okay? three miles is a pretty long jog. I wouldn't want you fainting in the middle of the sidewalk," a smile of concern on her face.

"'Kay. Mom? Don't forget to leave some coffee for me when I get back!"

"Will do, honey." She turned her attention to the newspaper.

Fate jogged past the paved side walk to open the gate. Shoving her iPod in her pocket and the headset into her ears, she began her three mile jog. The familiar intro played in her ears.

'_Of all the songs…'_ Fate thought inertly.

**He drops his suitcase by the door  
She knows her daddy won't be back anymore  
She drags her feet across the floor  
To try to hold back time to keep him holding on**

Her pony tail fluttered in the early morning breeze. Breathing in the cold air, she felt goose bumps all over her arm.

**And she says  
Daddy, daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you?**

**Daddy, daddy don't leave mommy's saying things she don't mean  
She don't know what she's talking about  
Somebody here me out**

'_I knew I should have worn a jacket!'_ Fate looked at her shoes; they were new. Her mom had bought her a new pair of rubber shoes after saying her old shoes were so worn out they looked like they had been chewed up and spit out.

After a few minutes of jogging, she reached the park.

"Daddy! Daddy! I wan' a balloon! A balloon daddy!" a little blonde girl said to her father as she tugged at his khakis.

"Me too daddy! I wan' a balloon too!" the other little girl said. She was a little taller than her sister.

The father smiled at both girls. "Alright pumpkins. Which balloon would you like daddy to buy you?"

"The biggest daddy!" they both said in unison.

The father beamed at his daughters.

Fate smiled at this. It had been long since she thought of _them._

**Father listen  
Tell him that he's got a home  
And he don't have to go  
**

**Father save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
**

**I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
I pray to you**

Her mind reeled back to the time when she was still a thirteen-year-old. To the time when God decided to take two of her most precious loved ones; her father and her older sister.

* * *

_Fate's POV_

_I woke up that Saturday morning with a dreamy look in my eyes. I had dreamt that I became junior high's number one sprinter. I just wish it was true._

_Crash!_

_I heard the sound of broken glass from down stairs. I shook my head fiercely, trying to get back to reality. And then, I heard their voices._

"_I've had it with you! You never put your family first. If you like spending so much time with your friends, why don't you live with them instead?!"_

_It was mom's voice. Who was she screaming at?_

_Crash!_

_Another sound of broken glass._

"_Working isn't easy-" a man's voice rang with just as much anger._

_It was dad. Had he gotten back from his seminar already?_

"_And _I_ don't work? I do graveyard shifts for goodness sake! But it's not like you're around long enough to know when I come in and out of work. You're too _busy_."_

"_Don't give me that crap! You know as well as I do that I'm the one putting food on the table."_

_I walked down the hall and passed several picture frames that hung on the wall. I stopped to look at one in particular. It was the picture of us when we had a picnic last year. That day was fun._

_How ironic. Here I am reminiscing about good times when mom and dad were fighting… _again.

"_Fate," a velvet voice called from behind me. "Stay here. Don't go downstairs." Her voice sounded almost as if she was begging me to do what she said._

_I nodded._

_Alicia walked downstairs. I knew she was going to do something but I didn't know exactly what it was that she planned to do. When mom and dad would get into a fight, not even Hades could stop them._

_I walked towards the stairs and sat two steps down, I gripped the wooden bars and my knuckles whitened. Mom and dad were by the kitchen counter and Alicia was standing right in front of mom with and arm in front as if to keep her from lunging at dad. Several shards of violet glass were all over the kitchen floor, as well as the red roses which were once placed in them._

_There go my favorite vases._

"_...you never show our children what you're really like. Do you know what your father is Alicia? A drunk! That's what he is… a drunk," mom pointed accusingly at dad._

"_Stop it Precia! Our children have _nothing_ to do with this!"_

_Mom smirked. As to why she did that, it was beyond me. Then she spoke._

"_So now you're ashamed. Oh, that's right… our children have never seen your _true_ colors, have they?"_

"_Stop it mom!" Alicia begged. At this point, she was no longer restraining mom. She was __glaring__ at her. "Both of you stop it!"_

"_It's not __my__ fault your father's a-"_

_A crisp slap was heard throughout the room. Then an eerie silence followed._

_Mom's hand caressed her reddened cheek. Tears started to fall from her eyes now._

"_You say another word Precia, so help me… I'll slap you again!"_

_Mom stared at dad, wide eyed._

_Dad never hit mom before._

Ever_._

_My heart beat fast… and loud. It was like a huge drum pounding against my chest and deafening my ears almost to the point of bleeding. I clenched my shirt hoping to stop it from beating any harder._

_It didn't work._

"_Get out! Get out of my house _now_!" Mom threw dad's suitcase out the door._

_Their arguments never got this heated. I stood up and ran down the stairs. My feet beat loudly against the steps. Alicia's head cocked to my direction. She shot me a look that cemented my feet on the wooden floor. I felt like a deer caught in headlights._

_Then her face softened as she turned to mom._

"_If you kick dad out, I'm going with him."_

_I gasped. My heart sank. Alicia looked at me again. And just like twin ESP, I understood._

_That was the last resort. If she told mom she'd go with dad, mom would realize the things she was saying and think more clearly. It was the only way and mom would—in a sense—wake up. It made complete sense. In that one moment, I decided. Alicia was the greatest daughter, in the history of forever._

_Mom spoke again._

"_Alicia," the tone of mom's voice caressed each syllable of her name. "Go… go with your father. If that is what you want, I won't stop you." Mom said it in such a low voice that I barely heard the last part._

_Alicia mouth went agape, so did mine. Her plan backfired. Alicia's shoulders dropped as she walked to the door towards dad._

_Our eyes met just before she fully turned around._

No_._

_The word repeated in my head numerous times like a mantra… like a broken record. I ran to Alicia. Her arms wrapped around me in a strong hold as I leaned into her. Her warmth was reassuring. I looked at dad who was in the garden, his suitcase in hand. He smiled apologetically at me._

_I cried._

"_Don't. You have to talk to mom. I don't want you or dad to go." Tears welled up in my eyes. My grip on her shirt tightened. I clung to her like she was my life support._

_Her hand gripped the side of my head and kissed my temple gently. "I have to or else mom won't realize what she's doing." She pulled away from me. "Don't worry, I'll… _we'll_ be back tomorrow. Mom's head needs to cool down anyway." Alicia smiled._

_My heart warmed. I mentally slapped myself. What was wrong with me? She was going away for heaven's sake. Still, Alicia's smile always had that effect on me. I need to stop thinking about that, because right now, I needed Alicia._

"_But I don't want-"_

"_Fate, we will be back tomorrow, so stop worrying okay?" Alicia winked at me._

_My brows creased. "Promise?"_

_Her index finger and thumb held my chin. "Yakusoku." She backed away from me and walked to dad's side. My eyes drifted to mom; she was heading for the stairs. I wasn't sure but I think I saw her crying as well. I steeled myself and took a deep breath._

"_Come back, okay?" I begged._

"_Alright. I miss you already." Alicia blew me a kiss and walked to the passenger side of the car. Dad walked to the other side of the car and smiled at me before he got inside. I smiled back. There I stood by the door frame as the red sedan zoomed out of the driveway._

The next day…

_I felt a sudden twinge of pain in my chest. It surged through my body and disappeared just as it came. That was weird. I rubbed my chest a couple of times and made sure the pain was gone. It must have been all the anxiety from yesterday. Yeah, that was it._

_I looked at the wall clock. 3:58p.m. They hadn't come back yet. Maybe they weren't coming back. No. They must be caught in traffic. They must be…_

_They had to be…_

_I took a deep breath and walked to the couch. "I'll just watch television to pass the time then," I said to myself. Looking around the room, no one else was there but me. I sighed as I plopped down the couch. Mom was still in her room crying. I knew more than anything else that she was tired. All the emotional stress had gotten the best of her. I was willing to bet my entire savings that she didn't get a wink of sleep last night. She was definitely stubborn._

_I laughed. "So that's where I get it from." I flipped through the channels, looking for anything worth watching. "Cartoons, dogs, drama, more cartoons-"_

"_We interrupt this broadcast for a special news bulletin."_

_I put the remote on the table. "This ought to be interesting."_

"_The scene you are witnessing right now is a car accident that occurred on the main highway earlier today. The accident involved four vehicles including a tow truck. Witnesses say that the chains that attached a car to a tow truck snapped and the car fell off, crashing into the third and fourth vehicle. The cars in the accident were the said tow truck, a black Mercedes, a silver jeep and a red sedan."_

_I took a sharp intake of air. No, it must be a coincidence. There must be a thousand red sedans in this area._

"_We have just received information that there were four victims in the accident, including a driver of the tow truck. The police have confirmed that all of the victims except for the tow truck driver truck were killed in the accident; a grey haired man who drove the jeep, a dark haired man along with a young blonde teenager who were in the red sedan."_

_I stopped breathing. No, it couldn't be. This was just a coincidence. It couldn't be them. Alicia promised, she promised she'd come back today. Alicia never breaks a promise. She never has… and never will._

_I didn't know how, but my tears formed like Twin Rivers and soaked both sides of my face._

_And then the phone rang. I scrambled for it and pressed the button with trembling hands. I tried to speak but words failed me. I cleared my throat once more._

"_Testarossa residence, who is this?"_

"_Ma'am this is Officer Walker from the city police station. Are you a relative of a… Mr. Linux Testarossa?" a rough voice asked._

"_Y-yes, I'm his daughter. Why?"_

"_I'm sorry to tell you but your father and… your sister have been in an accident."_

_The phone fell from my hands and I heard it fall to the ground not long after. I couldn't feel my heart beating, my lungs breathing, my arms, my legs… my _anything._ Everything around me turned pitch black._

_Two weeks later…_

_Nothing in this world seemed meaningful anymore. The sky was gray, the weather was bad and everything around me felt bleak. It was like I had my heart ripped out of my chest, beaten to a pulp and shoved back inside._

_I sat there in the front row of the chapel, beside my sobbing mother. She tried her best not to cry, she tried for me. She was holding my hand. Her hand felt warm against mine even if it was trembling. I let go of her hand as I stood up and walked toward the two adjacent caskets at the very front of the chapel. I looked at dad's first. Only half of his body could be seen, the rest was covered. His face held no particular expression. It was blank. He was clad in a black suit and a white dress shirt underneath; no tie. I smiled at that. He always hated wearing ties, said that they were constricting._

_I moved to the second coffin beside it. At first, I couldn't look at the face under the glass. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. That was how _she_ used to calm herself down. I closed my eyes and tilted my head down. I took one last breath and opened my eyes._

_A tear rolled down my cheek. Huh, I thought I had long since run out tears to cry. Apparently not._

_There __she__ was. Just like dad, only half of her body was revealed. She was wearing a white lace dress and a ribbon on her hair that matched the dress. White… it paled in comparison to her ivory skin. My eyes darted to her face. Unlike dad's, she was smiling. It wasn't her smile but it was a smile none the less. It was a sort of serene and contented smile._

_My hand clenched into a fist. I was about to punch it against the glass but I stopped half way. And then I broke into tears._

_How could you, Alicia? How can you leave me and have the nerve to smile like that. That… that contented smile, how could you? How _can_ you? You promised me that you'd come back. Ever since we were kids you always kept your side of the bargain. You always kept your promises. That's why you make promises rarely; you only make promises when you were sure you'd keep them. Not once did you disappoint, not once did you break a promise. Until now…_

"_Liar…" I said under my breath. "You said you'd come back. You promised." My knees buckled and I slowly fell to the floor kneeling. My hands held the ridge of the casket. My nails dug into the wooden frame. "You promised," I whispered once more._

_A hand held my shoulder. I wiped the tears with my sleeve; to hell with etiquette. I looked at the owner of the hand. It was a blonde girl. She was just about the age of Alicia. She smiled at me_

_I stood up._

_She was not alone. There were two other women beside her. One had brown hair, the other was dark._

"_We are sorry for your loss. We too feel sad about this unfortunate… incident. We were classmates with your sister Alicia. She was a really good person," the blonde said softly. Her hand dropped to her side and held the hand of the dark haired girl beside her._

"_I was her classmate as well. You have my sincerest condolences. Your sister Alicia was very kind and gracious to us. She was a very thoughtful and loving person."_

"_Th-thank you…" it was all I could say at the moment. I really didn't know anything about Alicia whenever she was at school. She was in high school and I was still in junior high, so I never knew how she was in her school._

_The brown haired girl stepped forward. She was sniffing from time to time, and her cheeks were red and puffy. I guess she was crying as well._

"_Hello Fate. I'm Alicia's seatmate. You might not know me but Alicia and I were really close. So um… I can understand where you're coming from. It's okay to cry and be sad, you know," a pause. "Alicia kind of mentioned you… a lot."_

"_She talks about me in school?"_

_She nodded. "Yeah, Alicia says that you're a really kind and strong person. Even if we aren't friends or anything I can see that Alicia was right about you being strong. If you ever need a friend to talk to… um, you can always count on us."_

_After the funeral we went to the cemetery and had the burial. I even brought a bouquet of Alicia's favorite flowers; white lilies. A week later we moved to a city near by—well, kind of near by. Mom and I decided that our old house held too many memories that were wonderful but at the same time too painful to remember. Mom applied for work in one of the hospitals there. I spent my last year of junior high in one of the schools there; Colet Academy._

_Things were never the same though. I stopped running and competing in tournaments all together. Even if no one in my new school knew about me __or__ my past, I tried every way possible to avoid running, afraid that I would start loving it all over again. I didn't want to… not without Alicia. She was my rival when it came to sprinting. Without her, I found running to be just another activity that painfully reminded me of her and our lives as sisters._

_Funny, that. When I really think about it, I started to feel that my life when my precious sister Alicia was still alive, was a whole different time. In another life maybe. It just seemed too far away, too out of reach. And as time drew on, it only seemed farther from my grasp. Until just three years ago, that remembering Alicia and my dad became easier. The pain was still there but it was a lesser kind of pain. Like when you scrape your knee badly while rollerblading and the nurse puts alcohol to sanitize the wound, it hurts like hell; the pain was like that at first. But do you know when the nurse wraps the wound in gauze, there's still that sting but it doesn't hurt that much anymore? It's kind of like that now. My wounds are healing; slowly, but still it's healing._

I had reached my two-mile mark. My iPod started playing another song. My face broke into a grin. I knew this song.

_**I thought I had the whole thing figured out**_  
'_**Til I found you**_  
_**I didn't wanna waste my time just**_  
_**Looking for love**_

My breathing was even; my heart beat was pounding in a repetitive pace.

_**I thought that I was better**_  
_**off alone**_  
_**But I was wrong…**_

I knew this song by heart. I sang along with Amy Pearson's voice.

_**I never knew love like this**_  
_**Finally opened up my eyes**_  
_**I never knew just one kiss**_  
_**Could ever make me up inside**_

_**And I hope it lasts forever**_  
_**Cause I'd walk a thousand miles**_  
_**Just to feel like this**_  
_**I never knew love like this…**_

"Ow!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here, let me help you," a firm hand held mine as I stood up.

_**Every day's better than the last**_  
_**When I'm with you**_  
_**I don't think I can get much higher**_  
_**Cause baby**_

_**Every time you come and put your**_  
_**Hand on me**_  
_**Things you say to me**_  
_**It just feels so good…**_

Well, that's it for the second chapter! I really had a hard time writing about Fate's dad and sister as well as their deaths. It was very… painful for me to write about things like that. Maybe it's because I saw a friend go through that. This chapter didn't do her justice though.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Comments & queries are very welcome. The songs featured are: Love Like This - Amy Pearson & Daddy's Little Girl- Frankie J.

Mind you, I don't own any of the songs.

**Press the "Review this Story/Chapter" button… you know you want to. :3**

Sorry if I switched from third person to first person perspective. I got carried away. HEHE.

jace-san


	3. Daunting Encounters

It's already our Christmas break so I wanted to update ULS as soon as I could. Thanks for all the reviews! They're what keep me going Shout out to Mehope, hope you get to read this one as well… Itadakimasu guys! :3

I do not own MLGN

* * *

Chapter 3: Daunting Encounters

* * *

**I look at you, you look at me**

**You can't tell me you can't feel the butterflies**

**It's obvious, we have chemistry**

**I think I know it 'cause it feels so right**

* * *

Narrator's POV

"Sorry, Fate just left. But she'll be back by nine."

"Thank you Mrs. Testarossa! I'll be sure to call her by then. Bye!"

"Goodbye."

Signum hung up the phone. _'What am I supposed to do now? I can't go out shopping with Shamal alone.' _She leaned back on the couch, Signum turned on the DVD player and plasma TV. "Mr. and Mrs. Smith" displayed on the screen.

"I might as well do something while I wait," she pressed the play button.

"Good morning," a voice groggily greeted.

"Hey! You woke up early. Did you have a bad dream?" she asked, concerned. Her eyes never left the screen though her face was slightly tilted to Shamal's direction.

"TV."

"Oh. Sorry about that. Was it too loud?" Signum grinned sheepishly.

"Mm. Don't sweat it. What you watchin'?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith,"

"Oh, cool!" the girl livened up a bit. "Did you know? They really had chemistry in this movie." She plumped down on the couch beside Signum.

"Ah…" Signum half-heartedly answered.

"The movie screams 'sex'." Shamal sat in between Signum's legs and leaned her head on the taller girl's right shoulder. She wiggled a bit, but not getting any reaction from the girl behind her. She wiggled some more.

Finally Signum spoke. "Hmm… Yeah."

"What's with you today? Woke up on the wrong side of bed?"

"The movie's starting," she shushed her.

Shamal pouted. "Humph!" she folded her arms in front of her chest.

Signum sighed. "What now?"

"Humph!" the blonde repeated.

The pink-haired girl rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

They both left it at that and continued to watch the movie in silence.

When the movie ended, it was already eight thirty. Shamal wound up falling asleep halfway through the movie. The blonde's forehead was leaning on Signum's neck with her right hand clutching the Signum's shirt. Shamal was such a cuddle bug.

Signum turned the television off. She absent-mindedly ran her hands through the girl's blonde locks. It was nostalgic. She remembered when she used to do that when they were still freshmen. She felt slightly awkward doing it then. But now, it was more of a reflex than anything.

'_Hmm… freshmen year,'_ she thought.

* * *

_Narrator's POV_

_It was a cold day in February when Signum took the entrance exam to Colet Academy. Her parents decided to move after her father was promoted as a chief executive and asked to move to their main branch which was in the town of Rinkton._

_When she got to Colet Academy, she was asked to proceed to an unused classroom where the exams would be held, along with some other students, who would obviously be taking the exam as well._

_Signum got to the room and found the teacher in-charge already seated at a desk in front of ten other arm chairs arranged in five columns. There was an empty seat at the back row of the second column. She walked to it and took her seat. A bob of blonde hair blocked her view from the chalkboard behind the teacher._

"_Hey! Are you taking the exam too?"_

_An obvious question._

_Ignoring the blatancy of it, she nodded._

"_Well, let's pass it together then!" the nameless blonde beamed a smile at her._

'What's with this girl?' _Signum thought to herself._

_The blonde spoke again. "Oh, my name's Shamal Reiter. You?" she held out her hand._

"_Signum Wolken, nice to… meet you?" she took the 'jaunty' girl's hand. It was surprisingly warm._

_After the exam, they ended up going to the mall and ate lunch together. Signum found Shamal a little vexing at first but it was later overshadowed by the blonde's positive disposition. Soon, she was talking and laughing with the seemingly elated girl. At the end of the day, they decided to swap numbers, with the hopes of staying in touch if ever they ended up passing the exam. And in late September, they were ecstatic after finding out they were classmates; to the surprise of the often passive Signum. It was on that same day that they met another new student._

_At first, that student was indifferent to them. Well, she was indifferent to the entire class so they were pretty much included. Still, Shamal's unflappable tendency to be over-friendly didn't stop her from approaching the girl whose name she found out was Fate._

_Fate was a bit reluctant at first, even avoided any contact whatsoever with the blonde. But that posed no obstacle for the persistent blonde. Signum was all too happy to _root_ for her. Root, not help… root. The pink-haired girl just said, "I prefer being on the side lines," and smiled._

_But one day, Fate accidentally sprained her ankle. And with a little bit of lifting from the gym to the clinic, a dash of comforting words from Shamal, a pack of ice and Signum's expertise in bandaging, the three became quick friends._

A feeling of joy flowed through her. Waking up from her reminiscent trance, she continued to stoke Shamal's hair.

"Shamal, come on. Wake up. It's already," she gazed at the old grandfather clock. "…nine o'clock."

The blonde in front of her stirred and began muttering incoherent words.

"What?"

"Ten more minutes," she begged.

Signum pinched the blonde's nose trying to wake the girl.

"Oh come on Sicchan! It was your fault I woke so early!" she barked, eyes closed.

"I wouldn't exactly call seven o'clock early. Shamal, why don't you-mmf!"

Shamal pushed a pillow up Signum's face until the poor girl fell back on the couch. She frantically waved her hands and kicked her legs, trying to break free and get the heavy blonde off of her.

"MM… CM… BRR…!" (I can't breathe…!)

But her legs were in between Shamal's. She was practically straddling Signum's hips. Signum tried to disentangle herself several times but she kept giggling and pushing the pillow harder against Signum's face. After a few moments of wrestling herself out of that tight spot, Shamal finally got off her and quickly ran across the room, locking the bathroom door behind her. Signum was breathing heavily. But that didn't stop her from running after the girl.

"You've got to come out of there sometime!" she began banging her fist on the door. '_You are so dead.'_

She only heard the muffled laughter of the culprit on the other side of the door. She waited for another fifteen minutes.

Just as she was about to kick the door open, the phone rang.

"You better get that!" Shamal said against the door, grinning.

As if she were psychic, Signum yelled, "You better wipe that smirk off your face!"

Shamal's face scrunched up almost immediately. _'How did she…?'_

On the other side of the door, Signum sighed in exasperation as she walked to the living room and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Yes. Hello. Is this Signum?" the voice on the receiver replied.

"Oh. Mrs. Testarossa… what can I do for you?"

"Signum…" Precia said sternly.

"Yes ma'am?"

"How many times have I told you, stop calling me Mrs. Testarossa."

"Yes, Mrs. Tes-I mean, Auntie Precia."

"That's better. I wanted to tell you that Fate is running a little late. I think she'll be back, somewhere around ten-thirty. I'm heading to the hospital now. I just called in advance so that you'd know what time she'd be back."

"Thank you… Auntie Precia. Have a great day at work."

Precia stifled a laugh. "You're welcome." She hung up.

Signum put the phone back on its stand. Looking at the grandfather clock again, she noticed that twenty minutes had passed since she last looked at the time.

"Another hour until she–oomph!"

Arms snaked from her back to her stomach, as she was wrapped in a tight hug by someone from behind. She staggered a bit but immediately caught herself. She felt warm breaths brushing against her ear. She immediately knew who it was. Only one person dared to touch her this intimately, that and the fact that there were only two people who were occupying her house. Then, a soft calm voice came.

"Sorry Signum! I was just playing around."

Still frustrated with the blonde, she reached for the girl's head. "Lemme go!"

But the blonde only tightened her hold on Signum's waist. "No I won't. Not until you forgive me."

"The hell I won't!" she barked. "Now, _let go of me_!"

Signum tried in vain to catch the 'tail' on her back, gradually becoming irritated. She kept turning from right to left trying to catch Shamal but the girl held tighter onto Signum's back. After five minutes of struggling to grab the squirmy girl, Signum gave up, trading her look of annoyance into one of apathy. Signum dropped her arms to her sides, sighing in defeat.

"Signum?" she asked, still facing Signum's back.

Silence

"Sicchan?"

No answer.

"Sicchan…"

"…"

Shamal began thinking of the worst case her grip on Signum, she turned the girl so she could face her. "Sicchan, you mad? Come on, that was just a joke, all of it. I was only kidding."

Signum didn't look at her.

"Aw Sicchan, look at me," she tried holding the pink-haired girl's chin only to be swatted away. But like the persistent girl she was, she kept trying… again and again and again.

"Stop it!" Signum bellowed, still not facing the girl in front of her

"Sicchan, I was just playing around. See?" Shamal tried making a face.

Signum didn't budge.

'_Okay, that didn't work. How about…'_

Since Signum was a tad taller than her, she got on her toes and slowly inched towards the pink-haired girl's face. When she got close enough, she lightly brushed her lips against Signum's cheeks.

Signum looked at her, wide eyed. She instinctively brought her hand up to touch the cheek where Shamal's lips were.

"I knew that would make you look!" she smiled triumphantly. But it soon faded into a look of regret. Not because of the kiss but because of what she had previously done to Signum. "Come on Sicchan! I already said I was sorry."

Signum rubbed the back of her neck, pursing her lips.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" she said with an all-knowing smile.

"Whatever," she shrugged. "But the kiss was a little over the top." Signum rubbed the spot previously kissed by the blonde, again.

"Not really. After all, you know I _love_ you."

Signum blushed.

She was so cute; Shamal hugged her for all she was worth.

"I love you too you dummy. Now, go upstairs and take a bath. We're leaving in an hour."

Shamal ran up the stairs but stopped halfway. "What about breakfast?"

"Don't worry. I'll make breakfast while you take a bath."

Shamal scratched her cheek as a blush began to form. "Can I borrow some of your clothes?" she asked with an awkward smile. Her eyes darted for the ceiling.

"Fine, just don't use any of my tank tops!" It was more of a command than anything else.

Shamal frowned. "Aw, can't I at least use the—"

Signum's ESP kicked in and interrupted Shamal before she could finish. "No!"

"But-"

"No!"

"Can't I just-"

"I. Said. _No_!"

She opened her mouth to say something but…

"Touch it and I'll tell the _entire_ school your first kiss was with Edward Norman."

Shamal's face grew pale.

"Now," Signum smiled wickedly. "Go upstairs and take a bath."

"But that was an accident!" Shamal retorted.

"A kiss is a kiss. You can't deny it never happened," she said in a matter-of-factly tone as she headed to the kitchen.

Shamal mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that?" Signum said, her head popping out of the kitchen door.

"N-nothing…" Shamal continued walking up the stairs. _'Stupid backpack, making me trip. I'll never buy another backpack for the rest of my first-kiss-deprived life.'_

* * *

Narrator's POV

"So you're also a student at Colet?" Fate asked.

"Yeah, I'm in class 4-A. I'm not comfortable being called a 'student at Colet'," he made air quotes, just for effect. "I prefer being referred to as a Colet colt or just a colt; whichever suits your taste."

She stiffened for a moment. "A s-senior?" she almost spat out.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm a little surprised though. I've seen you a couple of times in school. Haven't you passed me by the corridor or something?"

Fate shook her head.

"In the cafeteria?"

"Nope."

"The school isn't _that_ big. It's okay though. You'll be seeing a lot more of me when the basketball season starts."

Fate's brows knit. "Basketball…season?"

"Yeah, I'm part of the team," he answered, confidently leaning back.

They were both sitting on a bench by a sidewalk in the park. Recognizing her as a student from Colet, he immediately struck up a conversation and they found themselves sitting on the bench moments later. Fate was surprised why a senior like him knew her, much less bothered to talk to her. He was so cute and ho—Slap! Fate mentally chided herself_ 'Am I crushing? Great! First, I had that strange nightmare, now _this_. What's next? Breaking news, a girl by the name of Fate Testarossa marries at the tender age of eighteen. Ugh, teenage hormones.'_

".Starring point guard," he said with a grin.

'_He's a senior and a basketball varsity player. Whoopee,' _her inner voice thought sarcastically.

He started talking but she only saw his mouth opening and closing, repeatedly.

"Fate, you there?" he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" she replied.

"I said, who's you homeroom teacher?"

Fate's face crinkled.

He laughed, knowing the answer even before Fate said it. "So you're under the old geezer, huh?"

She nodded all the while letting out a sigh.

"Has he tomato-ed yet?"

"T-tomato…ed?" she tilted her head to the side as a deep frown furrowed her brow.

"Oh, my bad. You've never been under him until now, have you?"

She answered with a firm shake of the head, "Nope. I only had him for biology once. He was subbing for Mr. Walter. Why?"

"No reason." A mischievous grin spread across his face.

Fate looked at the iPod's digital watch. It read ten sixteen. "I should probably get going," she started putting on her headset. "My mom's waiting for me to get back."

"Okay. I'll see you in school then." It sounded a little eager than he intended, but he shrugged it off.

"S-sure." she ran off to the opposite side of the road.

He stared at her retreating back, contemplating for a moment. _'Where was I going? Oh yeah.'_

He walked to the café outside of the park. The ring on his right middle finger shone against the sun as he flipped back his dark blue hair, making it a little more noticeable. Nearing the coffee shop,—which doubled as an internet café—he sported a cheeky grin. Passing a woman outside of the door, he smiled at her and she winked.

'_Too easy.'_

Feeling like he'd done something to be proud of, he opened the glass door. No sooner did a male voice call.

"DUDE! Where have you been? Tables are getting filled up, and quick. Here," the blonde-haired male tossed a green apron which he easily caught. "Go change…" he jerked his thumb toward the door beside the cash register.

He smiled at the skinny man who called him. "Chill Yunno," he replied, patting him on the shoulder. "I just happened to meet a… friend by the park a while ago."

"Uh-huh… yeah, a _friend_. Lucky you," Yunno said mockery dripping on every word.

"Oh stop worrying. I'm here, aren't I?"

Not even waiting for a reply Chrono walked to the changing room. He put on the pinafore over his shirt. From the front pocket of his apron, he took out his name plate.

Good Morning!

**I'm Chrono Harlaown!**

* * *

The awaited debut of Chrono and Yunno! Hahaha, :3 I intended this chapter to be short. And I think the next chapters will also be short. That means… quicker updates! Yey! I apologize if the chapter's a bit boring. I'll try to write better. There's always room for improvement, right? Right? Huhu…

Since a made the previous chapter more angsty (is that even a word?), I wanted this chapter to have no sad stories whatsoever.

About Shamal and Signum's relationship, Signum is a bit OOC but I think that's what makes it interesting. If you guys have any comments or maybe complaints, drop me a message.

Please review… I promise I'll update really, really soon.

jace-san :3


	4. Subsequent Dream

Another chapter ready for consumption! Well, I won't write up any unwanted introductions here. There is a rather long author's note at the end though. Big ups to handlewithcare, Major Mike Powel III and Syaoran Li Clow. Your reviews are what keep me going!

I don't own MGLN…

Chapter 4: A Subsequent Dream

**Cause I'm walking down this road alone**

**And figured all I'm thinking about is you, is you my love**

**And my head is in a cloud of rain and the world**

**It seems so far away and I'm just waiting for**

**The droplets, droplets**

* * *

Narrator's POV

"Is that the final decision?"

"Yes," numerous voices replied in chorus.

"So, an announcement will be made later today then. Meeting adjourned."

After everyone had left, she stared up at the white board in front of her.

**Sports Festival Date today: 9/27**

**Games:**

**Basketball, Volleyball, 4x100m Relay Race, Badminton, Soccer**

**Date: October 27**

Principal Harlaown's eyes gist to her journal—her little black book that contained charts, project plans, and—most importantly—schedules. She slowly flipped through the pages and took her pen. Her hands moved fluidly, producing elegant script as she copied what was on the board.

The door fluttered open admitting an auburn haired woman inside. She flashed her a smile and waited for the principal to finish what she was doing. She sat two seats away from her out of courtesy.

Principal Lindy turned to her putting her pen beside the closed journal. Her teal eyes stared at the woman for a moment. "You're here to ask about the sports festival, I presume?"

She shyly nodded. "What exactly does the school do?"

"It's simple really; the sports festival is basically one big contest. For every echelon a class gets in each sport, there are corresponding scores to be awarded. The high school has sixteen sections, but only the top 5 winners per game will be rewarded with points; twenty, fifteen, ten, five, respectively. The winning participants of each game will be awarded with medals, of course. And when the festival is over, the homeroom teachers will tally all the scores obtained by their class. Naturally, the class with the most points acquired wins."

"And the winning class gets?" she waited for the principal.

"The Colet Trophy. The class' section will be etched on it along with the corresponding school year on one of the plates," she replied.

"Plates? Why not give them the trophy?"

She beamed a knowing smile at her. "Oh yes, that is because the school uses the same trophy every year. It's actually the original trophy from twenty-five years ago, when Colet celebrated its first sports festival. Turns out, the founder of the school was very fond of the athletics." She shifted in her seat.

Principal Lindy seemed to talk so animatedly about the schools trophy and its history. For Nanoha, the school's different curricular and occasions were going to be a little difficult to adjust to.

Principal Lindy stood up before she could ask another question. "It's going to be quite a busy day. You should hurry off as well."

She walked to the door. "Please keep up the good work. Good day to you, Miss Takamachi."

"Thank you, Principal Harlaown."

* * *

The last period bell rang as the students hurriedly walked to their homeroom classes.

"Attention students," a voice came from multiple speakers. "The school's annual sports festival will be on October twenty-seven. The games include basketball, volleyball, badminton, soccer, 4x100m relay race. Please assign the participants of each game. You have until a week from today. And lastly, the dance competition has been excluded from the list of games due to last year's… incident. Students' questions will be entertained during homeroom by their respective teachers. Good day to all," the voice slowly faded from the school halls.

In class 3-B all the students found their seats. Girls chatted and boys chatted about the girls chatting, as usual.

"What sport are you joining?" Jonathan asked.

Fate looked at him.

The seventeen year old boy had jet black curly hair that reached to the top of his ears. Jonathan held a playful look on his face most of the time because of his out-going personality. He had thin dark eyebrows that never failed to bring out his intense ruby eyes. He had a round nose and a small pair of ears. But the most notable of his contours was his cleft chin.

Contrary to what people think, his cleft chin wasn't the product of his father's or mother's genes. In fact, he didn't have it when he was born. Jonathan was part of the basketball team. And even as a child he excelled in sports. And it was what defined him. But his love for sports grew to an extent that it was all he ever did. Coupled with the fact that he was careless and young, his odds of not getting hurt were slim to none. Needless to say, his reckless actions caught up with him sooner than he thought. Though it was from an accident, he prided himself with his trademark cleft chin.

"I'm not sure yet. Besides, it's the class' choice," she muttered, running her slender fingers through her hair. It was held up on a high pony tail.

Jonathan shifted in his seat so he could properly face her. He wore baggy jeans and a red button-up shirt, its sleeves almost reaching his elbows. He propped up his chin in one palm, scrutinizing her with his piercing burgundy eyes.

"But you _do_ want to join the relay race right?"

"Maybe…" This time she glanced at him, matching his look with one of her own.

"It's probably for the best if you join. No one's beaten you at long distance run contests… well, none of the students anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she raised an eyebrow. Although she had a vague idea, she wanted to know exactly what he was trying to imply. Her blood slowly curdled inside her veins.

He faltered for a moment, trying to choose his words carefully. Unfortunately for him, only four words came, "The new P.E teacher?"

Something inside Fate snapped. How dare he imply that she lost? They both stopped at the same time. So she didn't lose… _right_?

"You've done it now Jonathan," Shamal said turning to him, a look of unknown pity in her deep, dark, amethyst eyes.

"Yeah, no one says that to Fate. She gets pretty touchy when you put the words 'Fate', 'lost' and 'running' in a coherent sentence," Signum added, sitting in front of Jonathan.

"Well, everybody did say that the new teacher stopped running because Fate stopped. Maybe she did it out of consideration," he stifled a laugh.

"Uh-oh… Look," she pointed a finger at Fate's direction. "You better start running."

"It's no use. He can't out run me anyway." Fate finally raised her head, a murderous look painted on her once jubilant face.

Jonathan flinched in his seat. "Fate n-no need t-to be ha-hasty," he stuttered. Jonathan raised a trembling hand, readying himself, if ever—no, _before_ she'd lunge at him.

"Like that's going to change her mind. See yah Jonathan," Signum said with a laugh. She sat properly in her seat, not wanting to see what Fate was about to do to the indiscreet boy.

Shamal followed suit after waving at him as if to say 'goodbye'. "It was nice knowing yah."

At that point, Fate's eyes were blazing, her smile was menacing and her hands clenched tight making her knuckles turned white.

Jonathan's life flashed before his eyes. Was this how he was going to go? He hadn't even had his first kiss yet. He wanted to do so much, but because of his stupid mouth he was going to meet his late grandmother a little sooner than he would have wanted.

'_Am I even going to heaven?'_ he leaned on the back of the seat.

BANG!

The chair was leaned on too much causing him to fall backwards. Jonathan heard several people laugh. He opened his eyes, rubbing the back of his aching head and rolled unto his side trying to get up. As he looked up, the most horrible creature stood in front of him.

"Mr. Jones…" his voice caught. He closed his eyes.

The old man didn't say anything.

As Jonathan opened his eyes once more, a pink piece of paper was stuck in front of his face. Realizing what it was, he put the detention slip in his pocket, stood up and picked up the chair as he looked at Fate.

"Serves you right," she almost snarled at him, almost.

Jonathan could see everyone in class snickering. With a sigh, he took his chair and sat down.

'_Well, this is better than having tea with granny up in heaven.'_

Jonathan was a little glad that he wasn't going to die… yet. Detention sounded so much better than being left in the hands of a murderous Fate Testarossa.

"Now, I trust that everyone heard the announcement earlier. Well then class president, please preside over the matters needed to be discoursed today."

"S-Sir?" Kelly Cain, the class president replied.

Kelly was one of the more noted students in class 3-b. It was plainly because she was attractive. Though she wasn't smart in class, her sense of responsibility made up for it. Her long, brown, glossy hair was layered and reached past her shoulders. Her onyx eyes stood out despite its commonality. Her fair skin seemed normal at first glance but it was as smooth as ivory. She wore a black sleeveless shirt under her long orange jacket and wore a pair of jeans and black sandals to go with it.

"He says that we need to choose the representatives for the sports festivals," Signum reiterated, a little louder than she had intended to.

"Since Miss Wolken was the only one who heard my directives, why don't you let her assist you Miss Cain? I will return ten minutes before the time. I expect you to have finished by then." With that, he went out the door.

Both girls walked to the front of the room. One—meaning Signum—less enthusiastic than the other.

"You talk; I'll write," Kelly whispered.

"Alright," Signum agreed. "Okay guys, let's start."

Thirty minutes passed and the class was finished with choosing the participants. Halfway through the whole ordeal, the boys almost got into a brawl. They argued about who were the first five for the basketball team. But with Signum's brilliant leadership and a little _persuading_ from Morgan Wright, the class brute, everyone managed to calmed down quite considerably.

"Now, the names listed here are final." Signum glanced at the board, admiring Kelly's neat handwriting.

_Basketball: Dubbder, Wright, Martin, Spencer, Davis, Chu, Wesley_

_Soccer: Cain, Carlton, Larkin, Dent, Walker, Rondo, Rodriguez, Lakes, Greene, Yang, Ankin, Costas_

_Volleyball: Wolken, Rodrigo, O'Riley, Sheen, Danielle, Jacobs_

_Badminton: Grant, Bryan_

_4x100m relay race: Testarossa, Carley, Archer, Sumpton_

"Okay," Kelly spoke. "For those not joining any of the games, you will be making banners and show your support for everyone participating. Class secretary?"

Lindsey Archer stood up.

"Please take note of everything and give the list to Mr. Jones."

She nodded.

"Thank you Linz."

* * *

It was eight o'clock at the Testarossa residence. The sky was getting dimmer as a faint sheen from the stars became more visible. Fate sat there, on her favorite chair staring into the heavens. Even after—almost—two weeks of brooding over her… nightmare, she hadn't figured it out; not in the slightest bit.

Maybe because she never stopped dreaming about it along with a thin sheet of sweat covering her entire face would be left in its wake—every single time.

Fate gritted her teeth as her hands further clenched the pressure ball; the only thing keeping her from imploding with all the stress. Why wouldn't it just leave her alone? Her thoughts drifted to the other figure in her dream, the person she _supposedly_ fell in love with.

Her heart sped up.

'_What is this? I don't get it!'_

Why _was_ she mad?

Was it because she didn't want to fall in love?

Was it because she didn't know who she fell in love with?

'_How does falling in love feel like anyway? It's probably disgusting.'_

As a child, she was told that love was that fuzzy feeling you get when you like someone. It was always seen on TV—just like those fairy tales. Growing up, her idea of love gradually changed.

She had her first crush.

Fate would blush, even at the slightest gesture. She couldn't form coherent sentences or thoughts around the boy whose name was Edward. Butterflies swirled in her stomach endlessly because of him. Was that how love felt like?

Feeling a little calmer, she let go of the pressure ball. She leaned the side of her head against the wall, her eyes never leaving the sky. Pulling the band from her hair, her golden tresses cascaded down her well-formed shoulders, resting on her back. Folding her arms around her chest, she tried to recall her dream.

Something struck her like a bolt.

Why did he need to leave?

What did they need to stop?

It didn't make any sense. Loving someone meant staying by their side—never leaving. That was what she had thought. Leaving was forgetting and forgetting only meant that they didn't care. Didn't he say 'I love you too'? Then why did he need to leave? Fate couldn't wrap her mind around it. It made no sense, and it irked her to no end. What's more, her dream would constantly end in the same heart-wrenching way; her screaming, begging to know the figure's name. And every time, she would wake up in a mess. She walked off to her bed, disappointed.

Another night without any progress.

Fate knew tonight wouldn't be any different. She would dream of the same thing. Regardless, she let exhaustion claim her.

_Fate's eyes fluttered open. Sweet, warm breaths caressed her cheek. Strands of hair slowly brushed against her forehead. They were not hers. She realized how close her body was pressed against another. Fate couldn't see where she left off and the other began._

_Strangely, she wasn't repelled by the proximity—quite the contrary. Her heart rate escalated. in that instant she forgot how to breathe. Deep dark eyes stared at her, though she wasn't certain of the color. Her lungs tightened._

'Is this what the call 'taking someone's breath away'?' _she mused._

_Eyes looked at her once more, glazed over, as if tears were about to fall from their eyelids. Under the sheets, a hand twined their fingers together, lovingly. Fate smiled._

_She noticed the figure's flushed nose and cheeks._

_The latter came closer until the sides of their noses touched causing Fate's heart climbed up her throat. A forehead pressed against hers as a surge of electricity coursed through her spine. Her eyes moved to the ring on the latter's free right hand. Her heart now pounded loudly against her chest._

_The same hand now brushed her silky hair in repetitive strokes with so much affection, the she felt herself calm down a ,little. She squeezed the figure's hand, as if to say the ministrations weren't unwanted._

"_Fate, I love you so much," affection filled every syllable. Fate thought she would melt into a puddle._

_Her name never sounded so enchanting._

_God! That voice sounded the same as the one in her last dream. It sounded just as… enticing. Those dark eyes never left her gaze. Fate heaved a contented sigh. If she could, she would die in this person's arms, contented. Right now, she didn't care if she couldn't see the figures face or know the his name. Nothing else mattered… nothing else but the feeling of their bodies flush against each other._

_Something climbed up her throat. Words it seemed._

"_I love you… too. Don't… don't ever leave me."_

"_I promise."_

_Warm lips met hers._

_The kiss turned into a heated one—longing, passion and love radiated from their lips. Feeling her head spin from the lack of oxygen, Fate gasped._

Her eyes shot open. She quickly sat up, her hair draped over her face as she stared down at her trembling hands. That skin, those mesmerizing eyes, perfect nose, wonderfully flushed cheeks and those… those lips…

'_What was that?'_

Her breathing was uneven, erratic. She looked around her bed; her blanket was on the floor and one of her pillows was removed of its cover. It looked like her bed crossed paths with a typhoon while she was asleep.

She brushed two fingers across her lips. They were trembling.

Were they? Or was it her hands that were trembling?

Fate closed her eyes as tight as her eyelids allowed and tried to recall the person's face.

Nothing…

She grabbed a pillow—the naked one—and threw it at her door out of frustration. It made a soft thud against the silver door knob. _Silver…_

'_Wait I saw a ring! Whoever it was, they had a ring on.'_

She laid down on the bed, a smile across her gorgeous but sweat-covered face. A hand reached up to her chest. Her heart was still pounding like crazy. Somehow, she felt glad. The dream did feel a little _too_ real. She shook her head, banishing the new feelings she had just experienced to the back of her head… for the moment at least. But she surely wouldn't want to forget it…not yet, not _ever_.

She lifted the same hand, looking at it intently. The image of the ring came back to her.

'_A ring.' _Her smile grew wider.

Fate heard little pitter patters by her bedroom window. It was raining outside.

* * *

I forgot to list the songs I used in my previous chapters. So that I won't get **sued**, here's the list of songs and the respective artists who sang them:

Chap1: Best Day of My Life- Jesse McCartney  
Chap2: Love Like This - Amy Pearson & Daddy's Little Girl- Frankie J  
Chap 3: I Call It Love- Lionel Richie (but come on… who doesn't know that song?)  
Chap 4: Colbie Callait & Jason Reeves- Droplets

I know this chapter is a little boring but work with me here… I haven't had any writing juice (so not ecchi) flowing out of me for the past few days. But I promise the next chapters will be more interesting. I promise.

**SIDE NOTE:**

**The dream Fate had was in NO WAY SEXUAL or whatsoever. It was sort of like cuddling or something. I don't think I plan on making an M rated fiction just yet. My talents haven't reached that uh... LEVEL. **

Penny for your thoughts guys? Drop me a review anytime. No really… drop me a review. (haha)  
jace-san :3


	5. The Bet and the Date

tami-chin here again to tell you guys that... I do not own MSLN

I'm happy to report that I did really well in my exams. Thank God! Now, I can concentrate on my writing. Well anyway, thanks to all the people who dropped some reviews. I know all of you want to know what happens to Fate, Signum, Shamal, Chrono(maybe?) and Nanoha. Some of you might even be asking yourselves, **"Where the hell is Nanoha?" **All I can tell you guys is that she _is_ in this chapter. Oh, and she'll mostly be in the next chapter. I know I've kind of neglected Nanoha and I'm truly sorry for that.

So… itadakimasu!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Bet and the NOT Date

* * *

**You remind me of a girl**

**That I once knew**

**See her face whenever** **I…**

**I look at you**

* * *

Narrator's POV

"I'm giving you until Winter Dance," Zafira Wolfe demanded. "If you can't, I take home the Benz."

Zafira Wolfe was the basketball team's starting small forward. He was known throughout the school as the second most infamous playboy, right next to Chrono Harlaown. Zafira had long silver hair just above his broad shoulders, shining wine-red eyes, russet skin and a blasé expression. He could stand out in a crowd with his hard line facial features alone. But he had the height and muscular body to match. People assumed that he was taller than his real height for he stood with confidence—no, with arrogance. Every guy in school knew better than to underestimate him. He was a force to be reckoned with; as far as sports and girls were considered.

That day he wore a blue body-hugger shirt that clung tightly to his well-toned arms, chest and abs; khaki shorts that reached below his knees and white rubber shoes donned on his feet. A dog tag dangled on his neck encrypted with his initials Z.W. The entire ensemble made him look good enough to eat.

"If I win the bet, I take the Chevy. Alright…?" Chrono replied.

"Of course," he laughed. "I'm getting me a new Mercedes this Christmas!"

"Then the bet is on." Chrono turned to walk away. Just as he was about to open the door, he glanced at Zafira.

"Don't get so cocky. You should know better than to underestimate me, Zafira." He didn't give Zafira time to reply as he firmly shut the door behind him.

"Always gets the last word." Zafira huffed.

"Hey Chrono!" a bevy of girls called right as he closed the door.

Hand in his pocket, he smiled a cheeky grin at them before walking to the opposite direction. The sounds of squeals and screams met is ears as he rounded the corner.

'_This is going to be easy. That Chevy's mine.'_

Ring!

"Chrono!"

He didn't need to turn around to recognize who called him. The slightly high male voice was a dead giveaway.

He slowed his pace so that Yuuno could catch up with him.

Yuuno Scraya was Chrono's long-time best friend all the way from their elementary years. Both boys' parents had been good friends before they were born. Yuuno was the basketball varsity team's second assistant coach. He was hardworking, kind, gentle, but a party boy with just the right amount of alcohol in his system. Chrono always thought a party wouldn't be a party without Yuuno, though the boy was considerably humorless when sober. He had long blonde hair that was tied in a low pony tail above his shoulders. His skin was of a light flesh kind of color and his facial features were quite placid for an eighteen year old.

The blonde boy wore black pants, donned a black wife beater, glasses on the bridge of his nose and white and black colored shoes.

"What?"

"I need to borrow your Math notebook."

"The top student didn't make his Math homework?"

"Not funny dude."

"But seriously, what happened to yours?"

"This is going to sound stupid but… my pet ferret peed on it last night."

Chrono laughed. "Yeah, that does sound stupid dude."

Yuuno rolled his eyes "Whatever. Where'd you put it?"

"In my locker," he replied, plainly stating the obvious.

"Hah, can I-"

"Yeah, whatever." His pace sped up.

"Hey! Where're you going?" he asked.

"I need to do something important," he exclaimed. He walked a little slower as he neared the bob of blonde hair.

* * *

Narrator's POV

"I'll see you around Fate!" Signum walked to the school's main door.

"Signum!"

She stopped and looked back at Fate. She was wearing a worried look that Signum couldn't read. "What is it?"

Fate immediately masked her vexed look so as not to worry Signum. "Never mind, just tell Shamal to get better soon. I'm starting to miss her and her _witty_ comments," she said, emphasizing the word 'witty'.

Signum hesitated for a moment. She shrugged it off and smiled. "'Kay. I'll tell her… word for word."

"Erm, Signum… well you don't…" Fated rephrased. Well, she tried to.

Signum cut her off. "It's okay. I know what you meant. I was just kidding. Of course I wouldn't tell her that. Anyway, if you can't visit her today, the next best thing would be to call her when you get home."

"I love your psychic ESP powers."

Signum was flattered. "It's a gift. What can I say?" She paused. "I love you too. Now, I better get going before Miss Princess destroys my phone with her endless messages." To prove her point, her phone rang for the nth time that afternoon.

"Okay, bye." She stifled a laugh. Those two acted much like lovers normally would… or somewhere along the lines of identical twins. They were ridiculously close.

_Too_ close if you asked Fate.

"I'll call you tonight." _'Geez, everyone's been saying they love me, lately. I thought Valentines was over?'_

'_Maybe I should've told her,' _Fate thought.

Five days had passed since her rather unexpected dream. But unlike the one before, it didn't haunt her for nights on end. She was even surprised when the dreams stopped coming. But more than anything, she was disappointed.

What made the dream different from the first? Maybe because it was…

Pleasant? _No._

Exciting in ways she could not explain? _No._

Something she actually _wanted_ to dream about? _Maybe…_

It would be nice to be close to another person. It was strangely passable to experience that kind of physical intimacy with someone and feel totally at ease all together. Millions of people get that feeling almost every day. But the mere thought of actually having to experience that feeling herself—for real—made her heart pound and head swoon. She shook her head violently.

Without realizing it, she had reached her locker. After opening it, Fate looked toward the direction of the main door.

There were a fair number of students walking along the halls, standing by their lockers, chatting about menial things she didn't want to concern herself with. She closed her locker, letting out a very, _very_ deep sigh.

"That was deep."

Fate's heart almost jumped out of her mouth. "Shit!"

"That's rude you know. A simple 'hello' would've sufficed," Chrono commented with a cheeky grin.

"Well your timing wasn't expected either," she crossed both her arms and breathed out another sigh.

"Touché, touché. So, what are you doing tonight?"

Fate, instantly realizing what Chrono was doing, held her hand in front of him. "Oh no, you don't. Stop right there!" she warned.

"Stop what?" he asked, acting innocent.

"Stop… _that_! Asking me out on a date… no, no… you don't get to do that," she said, her voice almost agitated.

"Who said anything about a date!?"

"You!" she screamed, pointing a finger at him. She kept her distance, just in case.

"Me? I'm only a guy who wants to spend some time—out of school—with his female _friend_," he said a little smug. He stared at her with his indigo eyes, his lower lip slightly lifted in a pout like a begging puppy.

'_Oh no.'_

Fate had a soft spot for dogs. No matter how good looking…

'_No, he's ugly… he's ugly… oh who am I kidding?'_

That's right, Chrono was ugly… _right_. Chrono was… he was _something_.

'_I'm just going out with a puppy. A puppy who walks on two legs and looks like a freaking model! Okay, just imagine him in his underwear. No wait! That's worse! ' _Fate's head slumped in defeat.

Chrono grinned victoriously.

Fate officially stopped breathing. Fate thought she saw angels floating down from heaven the moment he smiled. 'Gorgeous' didn't do Chrono justice. It was as if all the most handsome smiles ever to grace a person's lips were all put together and wrapped up in a little box that was his lips.

Fate just settled for 'heart-stopping' smile.

She tried to wake herself from the Chrono-inflicted daze and with a little effort, she managed.

"Dinner then?" he asked, friskily.

"Coffee…"

"A late snack?" he negotiated.

"Coffee…" she repeated, this time with finality.

He sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll take what I can get. Coffee it is. But a five-hour long coffee date. Okay?"

"It's not a date!"

"If you say so." he replied, playfully.

* * *

Narrator's POV

Conversation with Chrono was strangely effortless. It was a lot easier to talk candidly with him too. He was kind, out-going, and was genuinely interested to know more about her. No jokes, no games… just plain conversation with her. The dark-haired boy completely shattered the superficial image Fate had of him.

Then, she laughed at one his joke; something she absolutely didn't expect.

"At last! A laugh," he joked, again.

This time she pouted.

"Okay, okay… enough with my stupid jokes. Let's play a game," Chrono suggested.

Fate looked at her latte, mixing the brown liquid with her stirrer. She carefully thought of an answer and chose her words charily. "That depends on the game," she said, trying to be as nonchalant as she could. Trying and succeeding.

"Something interesting," he paused. "How about 'a hundred questions'?" he asked.

"What's so interesting about that?"

He took a sip from his coffee before answering. "Well, the way I play it is a little… different. Here are the rules. For every question you don't answer I add ten minutes to the time you spend with me. That okay?"

She thought for a moment. "Only if you take away ten minutes I have with you for every question _you_ don't answer." She sipped from her cup once more.

"Fair enough," propping a chin on his right palm. "Let's take turns then… me first."

She noticed the ring on his middle finger. _'No it can't be.'_ Her mind thought of multiple things all at once. Fate cleared her throat. "O-okay," she managed to reply. _'Fate… act uninterested, act natural, act human!'_

After a few moments, she managed to calm down.

"What's your favorite color?"

Fate smirked. "That's it? No 'Oh my God! I can't answer that!' questions?" she said mockingly.

He grinned smugly. "Let's just start with the easy round first. Now, answer the question."

"Oh, so you're the '_sneaky'_ type, hmm?"

"I prefer to use the word '_subtle'_. Color?" he shot back.

"I have three, actually. Red, black and violet… yours? And don't say red's you favorite 'cause it's mine too."

"Why would I say something like that? Well, red is my favorite too… but it's because it's the color of your _eyes_." He laughed.

Fate rolled her eyes. "_Cheesy_…"

"Okay, my turn. What are your statistics?" he leaned on the table.

"Oh yeah, very _subtle_," she glared at him but was forced to answer or else endure the consequence of having to spend another ten minutes with him. It was a quarter before seven. She needed to be home before seven-thirty. "36-23-35," she said, not a shred of emotion recognizable on both her voice and face.

He went silent for a moment, his mouth forming an 'O' shape, perverse thoughts running through his mind no doubt.

Fate swore she saw him drooling for a minute there.

Taking advantage of his dazed state, she pinched his nose, _hard_.

"Ow!"

"Your nose was bleeding," Fate mocked.

"Ha. Very funny." Chrono gently rubbed his nose.

"My turn! How many girls have you been with? I want an approximate number, no-I want the _exact_ number," she asked, almost immediately.

If he could as her _those_ kinds of questions, then two could play at that game.

"Officially or unofficially?" he asked as if it was the simplest thing in the entire world. His eyes shone with pride, too much for his own good in Fate's opinion—or anyone else's for that matter.

Fate was taken aback by his sudden bluntness. Nevertheless, she replied, "Both…"

Chrono thought for a moment. He quietly drank his coffee all the while staring at the ceiling, quickly but accurately counting the number of women he had been with, not wanting to overlook a single girl.

Fate started making approximate guesses. But guessing the time he actually _started_ dating… that, she never wanted to know.

He finally opened his mouth. "Forty-eight…"

"What?" She expected it to be a lot… but _that_ many?

It was her turn to drool.

He lifted his finger, waging it back and forth, as if to say 'no'. "Oops, it's my turn to ask the question." He was more than amused to see Fate's reaction.

She sighed, "Shoot." Her tone was wavering, just a bit.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Pfft," Fate chuckled. "Not at the moment. But I wouldn't want you to think that I want one so soon either."

Chrono looked miffed. "Aww… you just answered my next question."

"Oops."

"It's okay. I guess that's a good thing too."

"Hmm… Why?"

"Because I'd get to ask you more questions," he replied.

"Oh, so… my turn-"

Chrono cut her off. "Uh-uh, you've already asked me a question, remember? It's my turn."

"Oh, right."

He thought for a moment. "Why'd you transfer to Colet?"

Fate took a sharp intake of breath. Her face paled and her hands dropped to her sides. _'No, not again. I've tried so hard not to think about it.'_

Life was utterly cruel to her. Was it not enough for her to not be able to forget Alicia's perfectly content face inside her casket or her father's unreadable expression inside his? Must she be reminded of it time and time again? To be reminded by a person who didn't know about it no less…

The heart-wrenching feeling resurfaced once more; the pain that Fate thought she had forgotten, along with the thoughts that came with it. It all came flooding back. She had tried so hard to shove all of those thoughts and feelings into the most inner recesses of her mind. That was where she had left them and there they should've stayed… never to come out… never to haunt her.

Fate held back the tears.

_Crying…_

That was a sign of weakness. And Fate never wanted anyone to see that side of her. Not even to her best friends, much less a boy she had just gotten to know. Chrono.

'_Chrono…'_

"Fate? Are you alright?" his voice rang.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Without hearing what he had to say, she took a random bill from her bag and placed it on the table. Fate stood up from her seat and strode to the door.

"Don't you want me to drive you home?" Chrono asked in a futile attempt to stop her. He followed her out of the coffee shop but when he opened the door, Fate was no where to be seen. He went back inside the coffee shop, paid for their drinks and walked off to the parking lot. When he got there, he opened the door of his jeep and put the key into the ignition. The car roared into life. Chrono pulled down on the hand brake, stepped on the clutch and changed gears before driving out of the parking lot.

A singular thought occupied his otherwise confused mind. _'Was it something I said?'_

Unbeknownst to both of them, a certain pink-haired girl saw Fate came out of the coffee shop and then followed by Chrono. She was in the drug store across the street, buying medicine for a friend. Walking to the opposite direction, her hair fluttered against the breeze. Luckily, it was kept in its usual high pony tail.

"No wonder she couldn't visit Shamal today," Signum said to herself as she headed out of the pharmacy. Her next destination: the currently sick blonde's house.

* * *

Narrator's POV

Three blocks from the coffee shop, Fate was walking to her house feeling just about every emotion that was related to grief; sadness, depression, pain, anxiety, anguish, torment, agony and all of its other relatives… and maybe some cousins twice removed too.

'_Alicia, dad…'_

Images of their faces, the news coverage of that accident, her mother's screams during the funeral and her nights of endless crying; it all came rushing back to her. All the walls that she had put around those memories to imprison them, to hide them, to _forget_ them; they all crumbled and turned into useless pieces of rubble… useless rubble that she couldn't put back together to lock away those memories again. Now they were free, free to roam in her head and inflict pain, to torture and haunt her like they did years ago. She felt a burning feeling inside of her.

_Her wounds…_

They were slowly reopening. And there wasn't anything she could do about it now. Truth be told, she didn't want to do anything about it _at all_. She was just too tired… too tired to fight it off and say 'I'll get through this'. Life was too vindictive to give her any form of reassurance.

Like a famous old man, who she had failed to remember the name, once wrote: _'No hope, no hope, no hope.'_

"Miss, you dropped this."

Fate snapped out of her reverie and turned around.

"Miss Takamachi?"

"Fate Testarossa?" the older woman asked. She held an old keychain of a red dog in her hand.

Fate took it hesitantly. "Tha-thank you."

"Your welcome," Nanoha smiled at her. "I think the chain is broken. You should fix that or else it might fall off again."

Fate held the keychain to her chest. It was a gift from Alicia when they were kids and she treasured it. Fate would have cried had she lost it. "I-It's been broken for a while now, but I don't know how to fix the chain," she admitted.

Nanoha lightly tapped her chin with her index finger. "How about I fix it for you?"

"R-really? You would do that?" Fate's mood lightened a bit.

"Sure, sure. I'll give it to you in school when it's fixed," the older woman said thoughtfully.

Fate handed the keychain to Nanoha, albeit tentatively.

"What's his name?"

"Her…" Fate started feeling a little less depressed. She was talking with her P.E. teacher. It would be more than embarrassing if one of her teachers had seen her sulking.

"Pardon?"

"_Her_. Her name's Arf. It was a gift from… someone special."

Nanoha flashed a kind smile. "I'll take good care of Arf then. She seems to mean a lot to you."

"Y-yeah."

"Hey, how far is your house from here?"

"Mine? Umm… four blocks up the road."

Nanoha walked closer to her so they were at arm's length away from each other. "That's where I'm headed too. Mind if we walk together? I'm still not used to this place."

Fate nodded. "O-okay. Are you visiting a friend?"

"No. Actually I live four blocks from here too. I just moved in last month from the city near by."

The evening breeze caused a few strands of Fate's hair to escape from her high pony tail. She brushed the stray strands behind her ear.

"Do you mind if I asked you something Testarossa?" Nanoha said.

Burgundy met sapphire.

Nanoha inhaled sharply. _'I've never noticed her eyes before. So bright, so fragile…'_

Fate noticed the curiosity and cheerfulness held in the older woman's eyes. She was already used to either Nanoha's elfin or maddened expression during P.E. class, that the thought of Nanoha looking somewhat normal, but slightly child-like, never crossed her mind. Fate did not think of teachers other than… well, them being her teachers; people, who discuss in class, give her exams to study for and people that enforce the school rules. Never once did it occur to her that her teachers had a different personality—or an entirely different life, even—outside of the school.

"Sure," she finally replied.

Nanoha instinctively licked her lips. Fate, after having seen it, blushed. "Why are you headed home at this hour… and on a school day too?"

"Oh that…" Fate sighed. "One of my friends… asked me to have coffee with him. I had nothing better to do so…"

"Really? Do I know this _friend_ of yours, by any chance?"

"Yeah, Chrono Harlaown. He's a senior."

Nanoha thought for a moment. "Oh, you mean Chrono… _The_ Chrono?"

Fate didn't miss the emphasis on the 'The'. "Yes, _the_ Chrono."

"Hmm, I'm a bit surprised. I didn't think you were his type."

Fate looked at Nanoha, raised brow and all. "Not. His. Type?"

"Yep. Not his type… I get that he likes blondes but you're smart, athletic, responsible… _smart._"

Fate giggled. "Thank you, Miss Takamachi."

"You're very much welcome. Oh, and it's Nanoha."

"Huh?"

"Miss Nanoha… Please call me Miss Nanoha. Miss Takamachi makes me feel old."

Fate giggled. "Well, it does… a bit. Miss Nanoha…" she tasted the brunette's name. It did sound better than 'Miss Takamachi', that she was sure of.

Nanoha looked up, admiring the few but visible stars in the sky. There were fewer stars here than from the city where she previously lived. "I never got to thank you, Fate Testarossa."

Fate's brows knitted. "Thank me for what Miss Tak-Miss Nanoha?"

Nanoha shifted her gaze from the sky to the younger girl. Fate felt strangely eased by the simple eye contact.

Nanoha smiled.

Fate's heart warmed.

Nanoha shifted her gaze to the sky once more.

"For the endurance test we had before. No one's given me a run for my money since high school." She laughed at the thought. "I had a classmate before. She was a _really_ good sprinter. She could have gone all the way but…" Nanoha paused. Her expression seemed poignant, but only for a moment. "You kind of remind me of her actually. She had blonde hair as well."

"Oh…" Fate couldn't say anything else. There was a tone in Nanoha's voice that spelled the words 'dark' and 'story'. She didn't want to know the identity of the aforementioned blonde, simply because she didn't need to. Fate wasn't one to pry on other people's business; especially if it was the business of someone older than she was.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in school." Nanoha stopped at a pedestrian crossing. "I live on the other side of the road," she said.

"Oh…" _'That's it?! 'Oh'?'_

"I'll be sure to return Arf to you by tomorrow. It was nice talking… and walking with you Fate Testarossa."

"You too Miss Nanoha. See you in school Ma'am."

"No, that won't do," Nanoha corrected with a smile. "Please avoid calling me 'Ma'am' as well. Miss is fine."

'_Picky aren't we?'_ Fate smiled. "Alright… See you in school _Miss_." She waved at Nanoha as she crossed the road, mindful of the cars on the street.

"She really does look like her…" Nanoha said to herself when she was safely across the street. She stole one last look at the blonde student. "…too much like her."

* * *

You remind me- Usher (I think that's the title?)

I'm sorry I made it a bit angsty in the middle, I just couldn't help it. I'm a sucker for sad stories. Well, tell me what you think about this chapter. I know what you're thinking: **"Thank God! She finally put Nanoha in the story." **NO?! How about: **"Why the hell is Fate attracted to Chrono?!"** HAHAHA… And so the plot thickens.

Oh, and about the whole car thing, I do know how to drive. I suck a bit when it comes to using the clutch though. Damn you manual cars! It'd be better if all the cars in the world would be automatic. It would make my life a hell of a lot easier. Okay, I'm rambling.

Reviews guys? Come on… please? (so not begging)  
jace-san :3


	6. The Forgotten Friend

Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the delay again. I still own nothing, :3 itadakimasu!

The song is 'Remembering Sunday' by The All Time Low

* * *

Chapter 6: The Forgotten Friend, Remembered

* * *

**There's a neighbor said, she moved away**

**Funny how it rained all day**

**I didn't think much of it then**

**But now it all makes sense**

* * *

Nanoha's POV

"Nghh…" a groan escaped my lips.

The sunlight was seeping into the gaps in between the blinds. I looked to the side. Strange, I woke up early today. I swing my legs to the side and stand up.

Morning stretches were in order.

After which, I walked downstairs and made a hearty breakfast; scrambled eggs, toast and coffee. Before I started eating, I had a weird taste in my mouth. Mmm… I must've forgotten to brush my teeth last night.

I woke up early and forgot to brush my teeth last night; two things I normally wouldn't do. I don't mind waking up early though. Still, I'm not one to break morning habits. Bah! Relax yourself.

I rushed out the door after I got changed, my car keys already in my hands. '_Oh before I forget…'_

I went back to retrieve Arf from my living room desk.

I turned the key in the ignition and sighed. Today was going to be like any other day… I hope.

* * *

Nanoha's POV

Today wasn't like any other day. The sports festival was only a few weeks away. That meant more work for me. These kids simply overdo it. They think just because they're young, they can try those stupid stunts.

Note to self: _stubborn students + P.E class = crowded infirmary_

God, I had to make over a dozen trips to the infirmary and back… and it wasn't sixth period yet. Damn Principal Harlaown and that trophy!

Ding! Dong! Ding!

"Ugh, Thank God!" saved by the bell. I just brought the last student to the infirmary. It was the seventh sprained ankle today… among other injuries.

I veered through the multitude of students in the hallway.

"Good noon Miss Nanoha."

"Good noon."

"Hey Miss Nanoha."

"Hello."

"Yo Miss."

I didn't even bother with that last one. Being a P.E. teacher is wonderful and all but there has always been a difference with the level of respect these kids have for me compared the one's teaching major subjects. They're too lax around me. Thing is, it doesn't bother me as much as it should.

As I neared the lounge, something caught my attention. I smiled. Arf must be missing her owner by now.

"Hello, Testarossa." Though I often call her by her last name, I still think it's a mouthful.

She jumped. "M-Miss Taka- I mean, Miss Nanoha?" she asked, surprised.

I held out my clenched hand and opened it, palm upward. "Here, the chain's as good as new."

She took the keychain from my hand and took her time staring at it. I noticed a faint sparkle in her eyes. She looked like a little girl who just received a gift from Santa Clause. It warmed my heart to see that smile on her face.

I decided to break the silence between us. "You're wel-oomph!" Her arms wound around me. In the short moment that I was in her arms, inhaling and exhaling was an act easier said than done. In short, I couldn't breathe.

Just as I was about circle my arms around her waist, she broke the embrace.

Aw…

I found myself frowning.

I looked at her but she averted from my gaze. Her cheeks were tinted with a light pink hue. Then she stared at the floor. I looked around and sighed in relief. No one seemed to notice her short and sudden act of _gratefulness_.

"I…" she began. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to um… thank you!" She walked past me. I swear… I didn't see her take a step.

"Pfft…" I knew I was smiling goofily right about now. I couldn't help it and I didn't care. I found her absolutely charming. Hugging me like that out of no where, blushing madly after realizing what she did and then walking away… well 'running' away actually.

I repressed the laugh that was coming up my throat. Another odd moment I would add to my 'strange-things-that-happened-to-me-today' list. Not that I made an _actual _list. It'd just be a mental note.

I felt butterflies in my stomach. Hmm… I had goose bumps all over my arm as well; strange indeed.

"I better get to the teacher's lounge."

* * *

Fate's POV

"Ugh! I'm such a spaz!" I smacked my head again.

"What's a matter? Your brain's not functioning properly?"

Signum.

I think she's right.

A less than jolly Shamal had an arm around hers. She looked a little pale. The cold hadn't completely subsided yet. Probably.

"How are you?" I gasped, and put a hand over my mouth. Did I just say what I think I said? I did, didn't I? I was surprised at the sheer sincerity those three words held. I guess that made two of us because Shamal was looking at me funny.

"Sicchan, did Fate-chan catch my cold or something?"

"You heard her say that too right? I thought it was just me." Signum smirked at me and we started walking to the cafeteria.

"Shut up," always has to be the smart ass.

Signum giggled. "We were just-" she started.

"…kidding," Shamal finished.

My step faltered slightly.

Latching on each others' arms, finishing each other's sentences; is it me or has something happened between these two?

"Did you two just-"

"Finish each other's sentences?" Signum finished for me.

"Neat, huh?" Shamal started perking up.

"Right, _neat_."

Signum just rolled her eyes at me.

Something is _definitely_ going on.

Nanoha's POV

"Can I ask you something Suzuka?"

"Hmm?" she looked up from the stack of papers she was grading. Book reports, no doubt.

"Does Fate Testarossa remind you of someone? Her last name sounds really familiar."

Suzuka looked at me with a shocked expression, but it slowly softened. That didn't stop me from worrying.

"That's because you _do_ know her Nanoha-chan."

"Know who?" the unmistakable voice came from behind me.

Alisa sat across from me, next to Suzuka. "Hey."

"Hey you," she pecked Alisa's cheek.

Yeah, these two are a couple. They have been since high school. See, we've been best friends ever since grade school. But when we got to high school, Alisa started acting funny around Suzuka. I mean _really_ funny; like stuttering, tripping and blushing funny. During graduation, Alisa decided to tell us the reason why. Alisa came out to Suzuka- well to both of us actually- like from the closet 'out'. Plus, she said she was in love with Suzuka.

Personally, I was shocked. Suzuka took it rather well; even admitted that she had the same feelings for Alisa, which by the way, was an even bigger shock for me. And I don't get shocked that often. So that's definitely saying something.

Well, she _is_ Suzuka.

Moving on…

After graduating from high school, we all went to the same college. We decided that we should all take up secondary education as our course, but in different subjects of course. That was when they started dating. Both their families were skeptical at first but soon began accepting their relationship.

Yeah, yeah, I know. Now they live happily every after… blah, blah, blah; insert tears here. Me? Well, let's just say I've had my share of romances, but haven't really found _the one_ yet. Okay, enough about me. Back to the conversation.

"What were you two talking about?"

"I was just telling Nanoha about Testarossa, _Fate _Testarossa_._"

Just so you know, I noticed the emphasis there, which is why I had a puzzled look on my face. Alisa looked at me then back to Suzuka. Okay, odd?

There's something I'm _clearly_ not getting here.

Alisa's brows quirked up, as if she was waiting for me to realize that some_thing_. They both stared at me, Suzuka already mirroring her girlfriend's look. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

Okay, now I'm irritated! "Is there something I need to know? Could you _please_ wipe those looks off your faces and tell me already?"

They looked at each other again and sighed at the same time. I just leaned on my chair, arms around my chest, pouting.

"Oh for Pete's sake Nanoha," Alisa scolded. I'm not sure why. "_Testarossa? _Fate Testarossa? _The_ Testarossa?"

"Stop with the Testarossas already! You're giving me a head ache."

"Nanoha, Fate Testarossa? As in the little sister of Alicia Testarossa. The one who- I don't know- died?!"

Suzuka slapped her arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For shouting," she slapped Alisa's arm again.

"And that one?"

"Nothing. It just felt like the appropriate thing to do at the moment," Suzuka smiled at her.

I couldn't help but smile as well. Wait… Testarossa. "Oh… _oh,_" I face palmed. "No wonder her name sounded familiar."

"Geez Nanoha. She was our classmate in high school."

"She's right you know. You honestly didn't forget her."

"…" words failed me.

"Did you?" Suzuka reinforced.

"We even went to the funeral. And you were all 'we'll be here for you'," Alisa feigned a depressed look. "Right, Suzuka?"

"I believe 'If you ever need a friend to talk to, you can always count on us.' were her exact words."

I knew I was blushing now, embarrassed at myself. Alicia, Alicia Testarossa.

I started getting those cheesy flashbacks; the kind that people get in movies. Alicia's first day during freshman year, both of us joining the track team, her talking so animatedly about her younger sister… Fate. I remember now.

"Right… Alicia."

"Honestly, Nanoha. You have the recollection of a Dalmatian," Alisa chided.

"Hey! I'll have you know, Dalmatians are cute!" What? I had to defend myself somehow.

"It still doesn't change the fact that you can't commit to memory those kinds of things, Nanoha. It's perplexing really, forgetting Alicia." Suzuka propped a chin on her palm.

I sighed. She was right. How could I forget her? How could I forget the kind, wonderful, good-natured Alicia; the only girl who could keep up with me during track.

A smile tugged at my lips. _'So that's where Fate gets it from.'_

Then, a pencil eraser comes flying at my face.

"It's not something to smile about, Nanoha. To be honest, you should be ashamed of your-" Suzuka slapped her arm again. "What did I do now?"

Suzuka whispered something to Alisa. I watched her face as it changed from irritation to understanding.

"Fine. Anyway, we should get going. Sixth period is about to start," Alisa finally said.

Thank god for Suzuka! She always knew how and when to make Alisa stop talking. After all, Suzuka was the dominant one in the relationship… I think.

We all stood and carried our things. This time, it was Alisa that kissed Suzuka on the cheek.

"I'll see you at the end of class."

"Sure," Alisa replied.

Despite their constant displays of affection, no one in school knows about them, none that we know of anyway.

Something popped up in my head and it was just too tempting to _not_ say it.

"You are _so_ whipped."

Alisa cocked her head to my direction and eyed me angrily. She smirked. "You're just jealous."

This elicited a giggle from Suzuka.

Hah! Me? Jealous? _Puh_-lease!

"Believe me Alisa; I can get anyone I want, and I mean _anyone_." I shot Suzuka an impish grin.

She laughed and then winked at me.

Alisa was starting to look like a very ripe tomato right now. I wonder what was going in that little head of hers. She was probably worried.

I laughed and headed for the door. Before I closed it, I faintly heard the words 'two-timing' and 'cheating' being said. Yup, she was worried alright.

Then I remembered that it was sixth period. I sighed for the umpteenth time today. 4-A was my next class. _Wonderful._ There's really nothing quite like teaching willful seniors who think they can do every single stunt known to the history of sports.

Stubborn children I say.

"I wish this day would end sooner."

* * *

Nanoha's POV

But it didn't. Sixth period was a drag. After four injuries during sixth period, I seriously conclude that this was not my day.

Is God punishing me or something? Did I not give enough to charity? Was I being mean to the less fortunate? Do I need to feed five thousand people before He decides to show me mercy? Okay, that last one was a little over dramatic. Fine, _too_ over dramatic. Even I'm not that religious.

But really, this wasn't my day. I blame it on the scrambled eggs I had this morning. By the way, I do have a tendency blame everything else but me when I'm having a bad day. And believe me, today was a baaad day. Call me weird but that's how I am.

Ugh! I knew I should have had sunny side up eggs for breakfast. I had one more class before my free period. 3-B, Fate's class.

I wonder if Fate's forgotten about me as well. Now that I think about it, she has been acting strange around me even from the beginning. Maybe she does remember me.

So why hasn't she said anything about it?

That was my last thought before I opened the door to her class.

* * *

Fate's POV

"Come on Shamal! It'll be easy. All you have to do is serve the ball a couple of times. After that, you can leave the rest to Signum and me. Please?"

Shamal shook her head again.

The class had to play volleyball for P.E.

"Uh-uh! Two left feet, remember?" the blonde pointed at the feet in question.

"Please Shamal?" the other blonde begged. "We need one more player-" a hand held Fate's shoulder.

"Maybe we shouldn't force her to," Signum suggested, her face looking a little distraught. "We could always try five-on-six." Game.

Shamal growled.

Signum feigned disappointment. Set

"Come on, please?"

A less than enthusiastic nod. Match.

Fate and Signum both turned around, Shamal lagging behind them.

"I knew that'd work! All she needed was a little push."

"If she gets hurt-"

"Don't worry," Fate interrupted. "This is Shamal we're talking about. What's the worst that could happen? A broken nail?" she draped an arm over Signum's shoulder.

What was the worst that could happen indeed?

Halfway through the game, Fate's team was ahead by four points; 19-15. As was expected… she did have Signum on her team. It was the opposing team's turn to serve.

Kelly walked to the serving box. One of her teammates tossed her the ball.

"Aim for Shamal," came the short command from their team captain.

Kelly nodded, tossed the ball in the air and sent a mean spike headed for Shamal.

The blonde stiffened.

Signum was quick to move. "My ball!"

But the blonde didn't move and the ball was quickly headed for her.

Finally, for what seemed like years, Shamal side-stepped, causing her to bump into the girl beside her. Signum tripped on the blonde's right foot. The three girls screamed as they were falling to the floor.

"Aaahhh!"

Nanoha blew the whistle and ran toward the girls. Signum easily managed to stand up, seemingly unscathed from the whole thing. So did the other girl. Signum held out her hand to Shamal. The blonde took it. As she stood up, she felt a sharp pain in her right ankle.

"Ah!" she fell down on the floor, cradling her injured ankle. Signum immediately hovered over her best friend.

"What happened?" Nanoha and Fate said in unison.

They looked at each other. Fate blushed as her eyes met Nanoha's piercing blue orbs. She averted her gaze from the brunette to the injured blonde below her.

"I think I hurt my ankle," Shamal replied, wincing every time she poked the now faintly swollen ankle.

Nanoha sighed. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Can we get a boy to-"

"I'll do it," Signum cut her off. She put an arm around Shamal's back and the other around the back of her knees, bridal style. Signum slowly stood up, careful not to move the injured ankle too much.

Shamal squeaked. Everyone around them however, gasped. Even Nanoha. Fate quickly recovered from it and smiled at her best friends, not caring if they saw her or not.

'_Something _has_ happened.'_

"Sicchan, you don't have to. I'm heavy and yo-"

"No," the pink-haired girl sternly replied. "Stop worrying about that, instead worry about that ankle of yours. It's my fault you're injured. I practically forced you to join." Signum looked at the still dumb-struck Nanoha. "I'll take her to the infirmary Miss Nanoha."

Shamal snaked both her arms around Signum's neck and leaned against her chest.

"A-alright. I'll come with you."

Wasting no time, Signum walked off to the gym exit.

"Would it be alright if I go as well? It's partly my fault too."

"I don't see any problem with that. All of you resume your playing. I'll be back later." All the other students nodded. "Come on then."

In the hallway, several students in their classrooms couldn't help but stare at Signum and Shamal outside their windows. Nanoha and Fate were trailing far behind them. Far enough for them not to hear Shamal when she spoke.

"Sicchan I-" she began.

"Sshhh. I already told you. Stop worrying. You're not heavy at all." She smiled to reassure the blonde.

The said blonde's cheeks tinted. "It's not that. You must've hurt yourself from the fall. Are you okay?"

Signum looked at Shamal as if she grew a second head. "You still have time to worry about me?"

"Of course!" she said, offended. "I care about Sicchan… a lot!"

Signum's smile came back, wider this time. "I care about you too. Now stop it. We're almost at the clinic."

The conversation behind them on the other hand was completely different; or maybe the lack there of.

Fate was fiddling with her fingers and Nanoha was still busy processing the new information she had about the girl walking beside her. Though neither said anything, they were both comfortable with the silence. Well… maybe just a little bit.

"You're welcome by the way."

"Huh? Oh…"

Ear-ringing silence.

"I'm going to throw a penny here… How's your mom?"

"My mom?" _'Why would she ask about my mom?'_ "Sh-She's okay. She's got a job at the hospital down town. She gets really busy most of the week."

"So I guess you and your mom don't visit them that often." _'Oops.'_

Oops didn't even cover it.

Fate stopped playing with her fingers. "Visit _who_?"

Nanoha mentally kicked herself. She couldn't take it back now. She couldn't pretend not to know either. "Alicia and your dad." The name tasted bitter in her mouth.

_H_er name triggered something inside of the blonde. Something not good. And everything else just switched off.

Fate held onto the tears that were forming in her eyes. However, a sob had escaped her lips. '_No, not here. Not_ now.' Lucky for her, the bench adjacent to the infirmary door was close by. She sat down and buried her face in her hands, desperately holding onto her tears for dear life. She didn't want to look like this. Not in school, not in public, not…

'_In front of Miss Nanoha…'_

Fate's senses came back to life. She could hear her soft, restrained sobs, smell the lavender scent to her right and feel a warm hand gently rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry. I knew it was a sensitive topic and yet… I'm sorry." Nanoha voiced out. She sounded remorseful.

Why? She didn't do anything. Wait. She did. She said _her _name. But it was her who got all teary-eyed, wasn't it? No, it was her fault for saying _her_ name.

Fate was on the verge of tears again. She bit her lower lip, repressing another sob.

"Fate. Fate? I'm sorry. Let's just forget I said it and-" Nanoha panicked.

Fate held a shaky hand up, silencing Nanoha. "No, it's not your fault, it's just that," another sob. "How did you know?" this time she looked up at the brunette.

'_She doesn't remember?'_

Blue met burgundy once more. Fate's breath caught and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. The hand rubbing her back wasn't helping either.

Nanoha said the same words she did three years ago. "_Alicia was right about you being strong."_ She smiled at the sobbing girl.

Fate gasped. "You were… the one at the funeral."

"Good, so you do remember me?" Nanoha felt a little ashamed of herself. Fate managed to remember who she was while she on the other hand, had to be brusquely reminded of by her best friends. Cute or not, she did have the recollection of a Dalmatian. "Yes, I was the one at the funeral."

Fate's sobbing stopped. The new revelation about her teacher was- for the lack of a better word- shocking. "So Miss Suzuka and Miss Alisa…"

"...were the ones with me at the funeral. Yes."

Fate stared at the floor. Nanoha, her sister's closest friend during high school, was her P.E. teacher, her favorite teacher no less. Life sure had a great sense of humor.

"Oh. Look, Miss I-"

"It's alright. You don't have to be obligated to tell me anything. I don't want you to talk about it if you would prefer not to."

"Thank you, but…" she said, sounding a little guilty.

The hand rubbing Fate's back stopped, causing her to look up again.

"How about this; if you're ready to talk about it, why don't you come to my office? My door's always open. I'm not forcing you though. Because if you'd rather not then-"

"Really?" Fate's eyes lit up.

"Really," Nanoha replied.

"I'll hold you to that."

They both had goofy grins plastered on their faces.

"Fate, the nurse said that Shamal's going to be okay but- oh… I should um… go back inside and check on Shamal… again." Signum pointed for the door's direction and smiled awkwardly at Nanoha and Fate. "Yeah… uh, bye."

Not one of Signum's finest moments.

Fate covered her mouth to suppress her laughter. Nanoha didn't bother to.

"We should probably check on Shamal," the older woman suggested.

"We probably should," Fate said with a sniff.

Those goofy grins never left their faces.

Not even once.

* * *

Fate's POV

Today was Thursday. Homeroom just ended. We had Health for seventh period today so I hadn't seen Miss Nanoha, _yet_.

"Fate-chan! We're going to the ice cream parlor today. You wanna come with?"

"No, thanks. I already have plans," I said without hesitation.

Shamal tilted her head to the side. Signum just smilee at me. I get the urge to defend myself from her accusing gaze; _smart ass, _but I chose not to say anything. I'd just be digging myself a deeper grave.

"I've gotta jet guys! I'll call you tonight."

"Bye," Signum replied.

Shamal waved at me as I rounded the corner.

"Whew…" I started walking to the west side of the building… where the teachers' offices were located.

"_Why don't you come to my office? My door's always open."_

Her voice was stuck in my head like a broken record. I hadn't been able to _not _think about her since yesterday. It was like an endless slideshow of her face.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?' _I asked myself for the fifth time today. Yeah, I had been counting.

My heart started pounding in my chest as I reached my destination. I read the sign on the door.

MISS NANOHA TAKAMACHI  
PHYSICAL EDUCATIONS TEACHER

Okay, now it was hard to breathe. I was kind of hyperventilating. Deep breaths, deep breaths… shit! What was I thinking? This was a bad idea!

I turned around and...

"Testarossa?"

Oh shit.

I pretend I didn't hear her and took a step forward, but my legs started moving the other way. I absently closed my eyes.

"Is my outfit really that bad?"

HUH?!

"Huh?!" I repeated, verbally this time.

"You're closing your eyes, I must look terrible."

"No, you don't."

"You're not even looking at me," she said with a giggle.

I wanted to slap myself. Stupid answer. I opened my eyes and…

I had officially forgotten my name.

It's not my fault. Honest! It was _all_ her… and the clothes that she was wearing.

She wore a grey pencil skirt that reached just above her knees, a white long-sleeved blouse shirt (too tight for my liking), a long, red beaded necklace and a matching pair of red heels. Her bag was red too. She even got her hair up on a high pony tail making her hoop earrings noticeable.

Can anybody say _'smoking hot'_?

My eyes travelled from her long, slender legs, to her thin waist and then to her…

Slap!

Sorry about that. First, I was crushing on the school jock and now my teacher. I'm crushing on a P.E. teacher… my P.E. teacher.

Hold up.

My P.E. teacher.

I like my teacher.

As in _like _like.

I _like _like my teacher… who was at least five years older that me.

And was totally _not_ male.

I was too lost in my own thoughts to notice that Miss Nanoha was speaking.

"…so what are you doing here?" an excellent question Miss.

Okay, breathe. I would clear up the whole 'liking her' thing later. Right now, I needed to find my brain… and my common sense… and the small shred of self-respect I had left. I think I left my brain in the gutter at home though. Okay, I was supposed to talk now.

"Well, I was kind of… um… sort of…" that wasn't the answer I was looking for.

I know, _pathetic._

"Coming to see me?"

Yeah, coming to see you. That's it! But she was already leaving.

"But you're already leaving so I'll just go," I replied, jerking my thumb towards the hall behind me.

"How about a cup of coffee?" she asked, just before I decided to turn around.

"N-now?" I stuttered.

She nodded. "Why, are you busy?"

"No! Of course I'll go with you!" That sounded a little too excited. I cleared my throat. "Erm, okay. Sure," I managed to say nonchalantly, though my insides were practically jumping up and down.

"It's a date then?" Whoa. Déjà vu.

Wait… did she say _date_?

My cheeks were starting to feel hot. And what was worse, I knew she could see that as well. I turned around and headed for the main exit.

"Fate?"

I turned around _again_. "Yeah?"

"My car's in the parking lot. It's this way," she pointed to the door behind her. It had the sign 'Faculty Exit' written above it. She started for the door and I followed suit.

She had a car?

When we reached the parking lot, she fished out the keys from her pocket and pressed the unlock button on the remote.

BEEP! BEEP!

Oh good God. She owned a convertible BMW.

* * *

That's the end of the sixth chapter. I know… it took so long to post these two chapters. I apologize for that. Sadly, I can't tell you guys the reason why. Anyway, I'll be posting the next chapter in two weeks time… I think?

Soooo… what do you guys think? Drop me some reviews 'kay?  
jace-san


	7. Feelings Revealed

Hello again! Here's the next chapter. As promised, on the day of my b-day. A gift for you guys. **Hahaha (^^,)…** I didn't have time to post this sooner since I was busy with a lot of things. Thank you so much for the reviews! Just to let you guys know I'm open to suggestions.

The songs are "All of Your Love" by Hellogoodbye and "Closer" by Joshua Radin.

The standard disclaimer applies. Hm…

* * *

Chapter 7: Everyone's Feelings Revealed… Somewhat

* * *

**But there is always so much distance**

**Can't but feel it somehow**

**But you have never ever felt it like you feel it right now**

**I'm closing up inside, but it's only just starting**

**And you can't be close enough unless…**

**I'm feeling your **_**heart beat**_

* * *

Fate's POV

BEEP! BEEP!

Oh good God. She owned a convertible BMW.

* * *

Twenty minutes ago…

Narrator's POV

"It's too bad Fate couldn't come with us," Shamal said as they walked down the steps to the first floor. "I wonder who she has plans with?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea who," Signum whispered, a smirk on her thin lips.

"What was that Sicchan?" the blonde asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Nothing. Which ice cream parlor are we going to; the one near the coffee shop or the other one at the mall?"

Shamal thought for a moment. "Well, I do have to buy a few things at the bookstore." She wrapped her arm around Signum's.

"To the mall it is then."

"Mm!" Shamal nodded.

"Signum!" a male voice screamed from behind them.

The two girls turned around at the same time.

"Chrono?" they said in unison.

"Hey! Can I talk to you for a sec Signum?" he asked as he caught up with them.

Signum eyed him warily, while Shamal looked fiercely at him, as if she was about to bite off his head.

Chrono put his hands together and bowed his head, "Please?"

"Fine." She gave the blonde a reassuring smile. "Wait here. This won't take long."

"Okay." Shamal's gazed back at the tall male.

Cue the sadistic stare.

Chrono felt a shiver (the bad kind) run up his spine and instinctively took one step back. Signum didn't fail to notice the exchange of looks between the two and was quickly amused with her blonde best friend. She walked a few meters away from Shamal, out of earshot.

Chrono looked at Shamal again. "What's with her?" he asked, bewildered. "She looks like she's about to—"

"Crucify you?" Signum finished. She received a firm nod from the blue-haired boy. "Well, your reputation _does_ exceed you."

Chrono wore got a smug look on his face now.

Realizing she just made Chrono's ego bloat, Signum placed both her hands on her waist. "What do you want?" she said with authority.

That seemed to deflate his head because the blue-haired boy cleared his throat and started rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I was wondering if I could ask for Fate's number? I didn't get a chance to ask her for it today."

Signum's brows furrowed. "Why would you want her number?"

"I- uh, wanted to ask her something important."

Signum stared at his dark blue eyes. Chrono stared right back, albeit softly. He seemed sincere. "Fine. But if you do something—"

He cut her off. "Oh I won't! I promise! Thank you."

And as soon as she gave him Fate's number, the blue-haired boy bolted for the parking lot.

"What was that about?" Shamal asked as Signum sauntered toward her.

"Nothing. It was something about… numbers."

"Oh good."

Signum looked at Shamal, puzzled by what she said.

Shamal was quick to recover. "Math?" the blonde inquired, changing the subject. "Wow. He's that studious? Well, it's good that you helped him even if he _is_ a senior, Sicchan. I hope he does well... with those numbers."

_'Nice save,'_ she complemented herself.

'_I hope not.'_ Signum thought. _'I really hope not.'_

* * *

Narrator's POV

"Vita-chan! What am I gonna do?" Hayate asked her cousin as she walked into their room. The short-haired brunette plopped down on her bed as a groan escaped from her lips. She was wearing her favorite pink sleeping gown and matching pink slippers.

"Why don't you tell her already? Because frankly, I'm tired of all of your whining. It's not like it's— oh wait, it _is_ prohibited." Vita replied in a low voice, her eyes never leaving the computer monitor. The computer desk was adjacent to Hayate's bed so the brunette was able to hear every word.

Hayate rolled over on her belly as she looked angrily at her cousin. "Not really helping!" She took a pillow and hit Vita with it, making the shorter girl finally look at her.

The said orange-haired girl was wearing a red pair of pajamas with black doll prints all over it. She stood up from the chair and sat beside Hayate, who was hugging the pillow Hayate previously hit her with. "Alright, alright. What are you planning to do?"

"That's what I've been asking you the entire day!" she hit Vita with the pillow again.

The girl cringed at contact. "Geez Hayate! If you want my help, then you have to stop hitting me with that damn pillow!" she ordered.

The brunette immediately complied.

"Fine," she said with a pout.

Vita sighed. "Don't give me that look. It's your fault you're in this situation. Why can't you just tell her?"

"I don't know… maybe because she's our P.E. teacher? Last time I checked, that's not allowed Vita-chan!" she said, mockingly.

"Right," Vita nodded. "Why don't you tell her secretly? Like after school or something?"

"What if she'd say no?" Hayate was at the brink of crying.

"Then that's that. The simple fact that you're planning to do it is already taboo," Vita reminded her tactlessly.

Hayate hugged the pillow tighter. "It's not my fault Miss Nanoha is so great, _and_ cool _and_ nice."

"And blah, blah, blah. Can I get back to my game now?"

"You're so insensitive Vita-chan!"

"No I'm not. You're just _over_ dramatic," she retorted, rolling her eyes at Hayate.

Hayate held the pillow, about to hit the shorter girl with it again when Vita stopped her. "Hit me with that damn pillow again and I'll _personally_ make sure Miss Nanoha turns you down!" she threatened, pointing a finger at Hayate.

Hayate whimpered but dropped the pillow.

"That's more like it."

* * *

Narrator's POV

"Here are your orders ma'am; one decaf latte and one chamomile tea." She placed their orders on the table. "Can I get you ladies anything else?" the dark-haired waitress asked, looking from Nanoha to Fate and back.

Nanoha smiled at her. "No, thank you."

Before they went inside the café, Nanoha had told Fate what she wanted to order.

Without another word, the waitress walked back to her station.

Nanoha brought the cup to her lips, blowing off some of the steam. She looked at Fate with scrutinizing eyes before taking a tentative sip from the searing hot tea. She winced a bit. _'Hot!'_ she thought.

Fate took a sip from her drink as well.

"I have to say Testarossa," Nanoha said, arching an eyebrow. "I didn't think you were the coffee-drinking type."

"You don't seem like a tea-buff either."

Nanoha traced circles along the rim of her large tea cup, her chin on the back side of her other hand. "Tea-_buff_?"

Fate licked her lips, trying to think of a way to explain. "Tea-buff… um, buff… you know. _Buff…_" Not very articulate, was she?

"I still don't get it," Nanoha added with a giggled.

Fate pursed her lips and tapped her index finger on her chin repeatedly. Nanoha took a sharp breath.

'_There she goes again. She's not even trying to look adorable.'_

The blonde snapped her fingers, rousing Nanoha from her internal mussing. "Tea-buff, that means you're the type that really likes tea, like a connoisseur."

Nanoha shook her head. "Not really, this place just has the best chamomile tea. Now, where were we just before we were interrupted?"

Fate shrugged.

Nanoha sighed dejectedly. First, the blonde came to her office wanting to talk to her but now that she had the chance to, she decideed to clam up. She couldn't blame the girl though. Yesterday, Fate was in tears only after hearing her sister's name.

"Testarossa, if it's too hard-"

"No," the blonde looked down and put both her hands on the edge of the table. She gripped it until the tips of her fingers turned white. "I, I want to talk about it… _with_ _you_. Just… just give me a minute," Fate said with an awkward laugh.

'_With you,' _Nanoha repeated to herself. Nanoha reached for her right hand, giving it a squeeze. "Take your time."

It might have taken a few encouraging words and a some reassuring smiles here and there, but Fate managed to open up to Nanoha. She told Nanoha about what happened before the accident; how her parents began fighting, how her mom kicked both Alicia and her dad out and how she dealt… well, _tired_ to deal with everything after the accident. Little by little it became easier for the blonde and she finally stopped her stuttering.

"So your mom decided to move here?" Nanoha downed what was left of her tea.

"No. I did."

Nanoha just nodded, urging the blonde to continue.

"She had… changed. The way she walked, talked and smiled. She wasn't the same after that, and I knew I was too. What's strange is that _I_ was brave enough to admit it. She wasn't.

Our house always reminded us of dad and Alicia. It held too many memories. I figured that since I was going to high school within the next year, a change of environment was in order. I heard Colet was a pretty good school. Luckily, there was an opening at the hospital here too. In my last year of junior high, we moved straight here. I enrolled for high school not long after." Fate stirred her coffee, unable to look at Nanoha the entire time she was talking.

"It's a shame we didn't get the chance to meet before. She talked a lot about you, you know."

Fate found comfort in Nanoha's words. Alicia really was the world's greatest sister. The thought made Fate smile, but it made her heart ache too.

The hand Nanoha held balled into a fist.

Immediately noticing, Nanoha slipped her hand in between the blonde's palm and fingers, gripping it tightly, her eyes shinning with understanding.

"I miss her too."

That was enough to make Fate bury her face into her free arm, her forehead leaning on the side of her elbow. Her grip on Nanoha's left hand tightened rather painfully. Luckily, her low whimpers were muted out by the music in the café.

**So we're alone again, I wish it were over,**

**We seem to never end… only get closer,**

**To the point where I can take no more**

**The clouds in your eyes, down your face they pour**

**Won't you be the new one bound to shine?**

**I take the blue one's every time**

**Walk me down the broken line**

**All you have to do is cry**

**Yes, all you have to do is cry**

"Ma'am?" the waitress came up to them. "Is everything alright?"

Nanoha waved her off. "Yes, she just has a headache. She'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked, unconvinced.

"Yes!" Nanoha replied a bit angrily, earning her a few looks from the other customers around them. Nanoha calmed herself.

The waitress, not wanting to cause a scene, turned and walked away.

"Testarossa?"

"Ish feiit."

"Huh?"

Fate looked up, wiping the tears that had managed to escape her eyes. "It's Fate," she repeated.

"Okay. _Fate_, I think it would be better if I took you home."

She only let go of Fate's hand when they got to the car.

**Hush my baby now; your talking is just noise**

**And won't lay me down… amongst your toys**

**In a room where I can take no more**

**The clouds in your eyes, down your face they pour**

**Won't you be the new one bound to shine?**

**I'll take the blue one's every time**

**Walk me down the broken line**

**All you have to do is cry**

**Yes, all you have to do is cry**

A few minutes later, they were both in Nanoha's car, with the top on, headed for Fate's house. Neither of them said anything until…

"How come you were… walking home from school the other day?" Fate inquired.

"Oh, that. I had to get the windshield fixed. My neighbor plays baseball in his lawn, _a lot_. And then one thing leads to another. Next thing I know, I'm threatening him with his own bat if he didn't pay for the repairs." Nanoha laughed. "Scared him to death. He even got the seats detailed as extra." She shifted gears.

Kind of like their conversation now.

Fate absently brushed her fingertips against her seat. "Oh. I thought it was new."

Nanoha tore her gaze from the road to look at Fate for a moment. "This? No." Her eyes were on the road again. "It's almost a year old. I just don't use it that often. It stays in the garage most of the time."

Then, silence reigned over the two again. They were left to their own thoughts. Unbeknownst them, they were thinking of the same thing. _Each other_.

Fate thought to herself, _'She's a pretty good driver.'_

Nanoha took turns carefully, she didn't swerve when overtaking, she didn't run a red light and, unlike Fate's mother, she drove at 50 km/h… max.

"Is your house the twenty-third or is it the twenty-ninth?" Nanoha asked.

"Twenty-ninth," Fate answered as she looked out the window. The shy blonde was fond of gazing at the sky every once in a while, and since neither of them bothered to start a new conversation, she did just that.

The crescent moon was partly covered by the clouds, somehow making the sky look dark and ominous. However, its gleaming light still managed to provide illumination for all the people strolling on the sidewalks and bathed everything below it in a silver glow. Several stars were scattered throughout the night sky, some shinning more than others.

A thought crossed Fate's mind.

It was a semi-perfect night to go stargazing.

And then the familiar row of houses drew her attention way from the sky. They were almost at her house; her warm, cozy, wonderful house.

So why was she reluctant to go home?

* * *

Narrator's POV

Some people on the other hand, were more than eager to get home.

Bang!

The aroma of grilled meat and steamed vegetables wafted throughout the entire kitchen and part of the living room. Chrono was keen on catching the mouth-watering smell. He grinned widely.

"Mom, I'm home!" he said as he kissed his mother, who was busy making dinner; mashed potatoes, mixed vegetables and beef steak.

Lindy Harlaown was wearing a long-sleeved plain white shirt, a simple pair of jeans under her "Kiss the Cook" apron and blue slippers. She had her hair on a high pony tail and wore her signature teal glasses.

"Hey, honey. Did you-" Before she could say anything else, her son was gone. "Oh, why bother?" she said, to no one in particular.

"Dude! Yes! I got it!" Chrono screamed, running up the stairs to his room. As he opened the door, he saw Yuuno lounging on a large, green bean bag, holding a controller with both hands and his eyes glued to the humungous plasma screen.

"You got what?" Yuuno asked, obviously uninterested.

He shoved his phone mere centimeters away from Yuuno's face, "Fate's number!"

"Why are you all jumpy about it? It's just a girl's number. You haven't won the lottery."

Chrono hit the back of the blonde boy's head which made an audible smack. "I might as well have doofus! It's not _just _a girl's number. It's Fate Testarossa's number."

Yuuno rubbed the back of his head. "Back up," he said, pausing his game. "Fate? Like the girl Wolfe said you were in—" he stood up.

"Yes… that one! If I could just get her to go out with me…" Chrono trailed off. He sat on his medium-sized bed with both of his elbows on his thighs. His hand clenched his phone tightly.

"I don't see why you're having difficulty. She's not avoiding you, is she?"

"A girl? Avoiding me?" Chrono asked, offended for the second time that day. "I'm not sure that's possible Yuuno. Girls stick to me every chance they get."

"That is precisely why you shouldn't be fussing about it. You're starting to look like a giddy school girl." Yuuno laughed.

Chrono huffed and stood up. "Chrono Harlaown does not have difficulty with _the_ _ladies_, and I most certainly do not look like a giddy school girl. The only girl I see here is you, _pony tail_."

Yuuno laughed mockingly. "Ha. Ha. Ha. Funny, pretty boy. But really dude you have to— ow!" The blonde-haired boy rubbed his stomach. "You didn't have to throw a book at me!"

"You asked for it, smart ass."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. But you know I'm right Chrono."

Chrono put his arms around his chest, a cheeky grin on his statuesque face. "Pff… me? Having difficulty? Yuuno, I _invented_ game."

"Oh really? Then why haven't you called her yet?"

Chrono shrugged.

Yuuno knew what was coming next. Excuses.

"I don't want to look excited or anything. I think I'd give it a few more minutes," he said looking at his wristwatch.

"Wuss."

The blue-haired boy eyed Yuuno. "Wad' you just say?!"

"Wussy, wuss, wuss, wuss," Yuuno said in a singsong voice.

"Alright, okay. I'll call her right now. Happy? Stop with the wuss thing will ya? Geez."

Yuuno smiled triumphantly causing Chrono to roll his eyes at him.

Once he got his fill of eye-rolling, Chrono searched for the number on his contacts list and pressed the call button. Three rings later…

* * *

Fate's POV

I have _definitely_ gone crazy.

How could this happen? _When_ did this happen? It's one thing to like Chrono (yeah I know; predictable) but a whole different thing to have a crush on your teacher. Your _female _teacher.

God! I can't even begin to explain how wrong this is.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not homophobic or anything. But I'm not really the type to dream about a woman as _my_ love interest.

We haven't said anything since she asked the number of my house. I haven't stopped looking out the window too. I keep my eyes on the numerous houses that pass by, pretending to be interested in the view. But in reality, all I'm thinking about is her. Seriously, watching reruns of Seinfeld is more interesting than watching a bunch of houses.

I wish the radio was on to drown out the silence. Then I wouldn't be arguing with myself right now.

Should I say something? Should I wait for _her_ to say something? Or would it be better to not say anything at all? Aarggh! I hate not knowing what to do. This earsplitting silence is starting to get on my last nerve.

I balled my fists and inhaled deeply. Remember how to breathe Fate, remember how to breathe. I can do this.

I've decided to talk to her now, before I go completely berserk.

"Miss Nan-"

Rrrriiinnnggg!

"You better get that."

Sighing, I fished out the phone from my pocket and looked at the caller ID.

Rrrriiinnnggg!

**UNKNOWN NUMBER**

Rrrriiinnnggg!

Who in the world could it be? I gave her an apologetic look. She smiled back at me, mouthing an 'it's okay' before I tore my gaze away from her and answered my phone.

"Fate?"

My brows furrowed.

"Chrono?" I replied, clearly surprised. From the corner of my eye, I saw Miss Nanoha's face plastered with the same look as mine.

How'd he get my number?

"Hey, I just called to… um, make sure that I got the right number. And I do…"

What?

"Huh?" It was all I could manage.

"No, actually I called to," a pause. "Shush! I'm getting there!" He said just above a whisper.

"Chrono? Getting where? Are you okay?"

I heard him laugh on the other side of the phone.

Cue swooning heart.

It wasn't a happy laugh but still…

_Fate_! What the hell is wrong with you? Oh, wait he's talking now. "I just called to ask if you were free this Saturday."

I absently turned to look at the person at the driver's seat. "Me? Free this Saturday?"

Miss Nanoha cocked her head to my direction, her expression unreadable. My eyes locked with hers. I felt a pang in my chest. Was it because of how Miss Nanoha is looking at me? Could she be…?

Jealous?

Noooo… nah! That isn't— that _can't_ be possible. Wishful thinking Fate.

So why did I still feel the pang in my chest?

Maybe it's because I've been dying to go out with Chrono. Yeah, that's it.

"Sure I'll go with you," I said with a smile that somehow didn't reach my eyes. I think it was because I was nervous. Well, I think I am.

There was a loud thud at the other end.

"Chrono? What happened?"

"Huh? Oh… erhem, nothing. It's probably my stupid _neighbor_. So, you're really free?"

"Yeah."

"Great! I'll pick you up at ten a.m. You don't mind spending the entire day with me do you?"

"I don't mind." I had the sudden urge to end this phone call. So I did. "I have to go, bye."

"Yeah, bye. Take care Fate." Then I heard the dial tone.

_Thud_

That wasn't from the other line.

That was me.

My _heart_ actually.

Miss Nanoha said something unintelligible.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing."

A few minutes later we were at the driveway in front of my house. I got out of the car and turned to walk up the steps of the front door.

"Fate!" she called, her voice sounded distressed.

Without thinking, I double backed to her car and stuck my head in passenger window that was already opened three quarters of the way down. "Yes?"

She leaned her hand on the hand brake, her face now inches away from mine. Then our eyes met. Her lips curved into a tooth less smile.

"Thank you," she said softly. Her left hand touched my cheek. It was merely a ghost of a touch. It couldn't even be called a caress. Despite that, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. She continued, "…for opening up to me today."

She's so close. I could hear my heart beat now.

Her smile widened.

Shit.

_We _could hear my heart beat now. My face went from flesh, to white and then full out red in the span of two measly seconds.

'_This isn't happening.'_ I repeated the words in my head. My eyes shifted from her blue eyes to her lips, and back… and forth… and back… and forth. You get the idea. I know it's stupid and it really wasn't helping the slowly increasing pace of my heartbeat. But I couldn't help it.

I opened my mouth to say something but she cut me off.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow."

With that, she sat on the driver's seat and revved up her car. I instinctively pulled my head out of the car and stood there as the black BMW drove away.

I felt light-headed now. But come on, who wouldn't be, after _that_?

"So close…" I said to myself.

I sauntered to the front door, took the keys from under the flower pot and opened the door. I looked at the flight of stairs across the hall. I couldn't bring myself to climb up the stairs because my knees were a bit shaky. So I settled for leaning my back against the door, most of my weight against it. My hand went up to the cheek Miss Nanoha had touched a few moments ago.

I looked at my hand, flexed the fingers and blushed profusely. I didn't know how long I stayed like that.

And then the doorbell broke me from my trance.

I opened the door, already knowing who it was. "Mom, you're ear…ly." Luckily, my eyes hadn't jumped out of their sockets. My heart on the other hand, was already doing summersaults, not just jumping.

She smiled at me, jiggling my phone with her right hand. "Here."

"Th-thank you," I said.

"You really have to be more careful. By the way, your mom said she'd be coming home around six in the morning tomorrow."

'_Mom must've called.'_

"I'm sorry, that was careless of me."

"It's fine." she shrugged. "We all have our moments."

"Would you like to come in?" I blurted out of the blue.

Her brows creased. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose," she replied politely.

I smiled at this. "Don't worry, you… you aren't."

After she got inside, she walked over to the living room… and just stood there. I steeled myself. 'Breathe Fate,' I reminded myself again and again. She tends to make me forget how to breathe. Okay, I'm good. "You can sit anywhere you want, even on top of the kitchen counter," I said giggling.

She sat on the sofa in the middle of the living room.

"Would it be okay if-if I cooked dinner for two? Since you said my mom wouldn't be back until… um, early morning tomorrow," I trailed off. Inhale Fate! "I don't like eating alone."

She stood up from the sofa and walked over to the front side of the kitchen counter, opposite to where I was standing. She leaned her arms on the marble surface. Our faces were just a breath away, closer than when we were in her car. Curse this kitchen counter for being two feet wide.

That's it! I'm at my limit!

I'm going to faint.

No!

I won't. I won't faint!

"I'll help you." she whispered slowly.

'_Inhale Fate! You need oxygen. Just breathe in and out._'

I took in a sharp breath…

* * *

No long A/N's here. Just a "Please Review" is gonna to do it for me.

Especially from **BPharu, handlewithcare, Syaoran Li Clow, Raging Heart & Major Mike Powell III**… haha special mention much? :))

jace-san


	8. Nothing Happened

A/N: the words and/or sentences that were enclosed in '…' are thoughts and if it's a characters POV then that's like the little voice in your head you get that tells you the right thing to do. Example given: the cricket in Pinocchio. What's his name? Jeremy? Gemini? I forgot!

I think that in this chapter you're going to know one of my minor hobbies. I've made it as one of Fate's talents. If you can guess what it is, then just add it to your review :))

Oh, and please, _please_, don't go '**dissing'** on Chrono. For me he's a so-so kind of guy. BUT some people **do** like him, you know? So give the guy some credit. Because love him or not, he **is** responsible for the many of the of the plot twists in this fic (mostly upcoming). Okay?

**Syaoran Li Clow**… Nanoha did not, **I repeat,** did not like (or love) Alicia back then (in this fic). For me, it wouldn't feel right. Because it would only mean that she likes Fate now as sort of a pseudo-Alicia version. Right? So big no-no… :3

Usual disclaimer applies.

Baby We're Invincible BY a rocket to the Moon

If there are any spelling or grammatical errors, please include them in your reviews. Thanks! Enjoy the chap!

* * *

Chapter 8: Nothing _Happened_

* * *

**I'll touch your hand**

**And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve,**

**It's cliché, I know but baby it's the price we pay**

**To get the things we wanted**

**And get the things we left behind**

* * *

Nanoha's POV

"Miss Nan-"

Then her phone rings.

"You better get that," I said. I bet she didn't realize it was her phone that was ringing. On the second ring, she eyed me wearily. I smiled at her and simply mouthed an 'It's okay'. She answered it after the third ring.

"Chrono?"

Chrono Harlaown? Why would he be calling her? I think my face scrunched up a little there. I hope she didn't see that. I try to listen to her all the while pretending that I'm engrossed in my driving. Yeah right; driving is like second instinct to me.

"Huh?... Chrono? Getting where? Are you okay?"

From my peripheral vision I noticed her looking at me, an unspoken question on her face.

"Me? Free this Saturday?"

'_What?!'_ If I had snapped my head any faster, it would've been broken by now.

She held my gaze. We stayed like that.

It took all of my strength just to look away from her crimson orbs. I was supposed to be driving. Good thing the road here's empty.

Though I had gotten over my surprise, jealousy easily replaced it.

"Sure, I'll go with you," I heard her say. So they're going out this Saturday. That fueled my envy even more. "Chrono, what happened?"

He probably jumped for joy. I rolled my eyes. Simply _immature_.

"Yeah… I don't mind… I have to go, bye..." After she put down her phone, she stared out the windshield like love struck fool. A cute love struck fool. That irked me… not her but the fact that he could have that effect on her. The best _I_ can do is make her blush and stutter.

I began grumbling something about hormone-crazed teenage boys and their idiocy.

"Huh?" Fate spoke.

Crap, did she hear me?

"Oh, nothing," I said calmly. Thankfully, she waved it off. Woo, I dodged _that_ bullet.

After a few minutes, we had arrived at the driveway in front of her house. Without so much as a 'goodbye', she got out of my car and walked to her front door. An unnerving feeling gripped me. The insides of my stomach—whatever was in there— tossed and turned. Before I knew it, I drew the passenger window down and called out her name.

Fate turned around and leaned into my car. "Yes?" Her voice sounded like wind chimes; so soft, so fragile, so gentle. I leaned on the hand brake so our faces were only a breath apart and smiled at her. "Thank you," I lifted my hand to touch her cheek but hesitated just when I felt her soft, porcelain skin.

I withdrew my hand, regretting it not long after. "…for opening up to me today," I finished. She was so close. I could practically hear her heart beat erratically.

Hah! Take that Chrono.

I smiled even wider.

'_I don't know what draws me to her.'_

I'm not even sure _how_ she draws me to her; she just does. It's like an invisible force pulling me.

I notice her gaze shifting from my eyes then to my lips, and back. I know what she's about to do. It's what I've wanted to do the moment she got into my car.

'_No, you can't.'_

'_Why?'_

'_She's a minor! She's your student! But more than anything…'_

'_What?!'_

'_She's a girl.'_

'_So?'_

'_You shouldn't. You mustn't. You _wouldn't_.'_

'_And why wouldn't I?'_

'_Because you would only end up hurting her.'_

'_No.'_

'_Yes. Yes you would.'_

And just like that, I snapped out of it… a wake up call.

'_I should stop this.'_

'_Yes, you should.'_

She opens her mouth but I quickly cut her off. "I'll see you tomorrow." I wait for her to lean out of the car before closing the window, stepping on the gas and driving away; away from that driveway, away from that house, away for _her_.

I shouldn't be doing this! She's _my_ student for God's sake! Even if she _is_ infatuated with me—maybe more, even… no Nanoha, stop it— I should know better than to lead her on. I _do_ know better. Because if I didn't, I'd lose my job… my _credibility_ as a teacher if anyone found out! And… and I'd be ruining her life. And I couldn't bear the thought of doing that; no, not to her… not to Alicia's sister. Not Fate.

_Never._

I drove. I didn't know how long I'd been maintaining this speed. Five minutes, maybe? Ten?

I'm broken from my reverie as I heard a phone ringing by the passenger seat. A blue MotoCrazr? It's not mine. I picked it up, read the caller I.D.—it says 'MOM'—and flipped it open.

"Sorry but—"

"Fate, honey! It's me. I'm sorry but I can't make it to dinner tonight. There's been an accident and the hospital's flooding with patients. I'm headed to the E.R right now. I'm sorry baby. I'll be home tomorrow morning around six, okay? Bye, love you."

Click.

I slowed down. There aren't too many cars so I pull up at the side of the road. I look at wallpaper on the screen and laugh. I wonder how the three of them are so close. They bicker with each other every time I see them. I fidget with the phone for a few minutes before deciding to drive back to her house. I should return it. She probably doesn't know she's lost it.

* * *

Nanoha's POV

I parked my car and walked up the steps to her front door. Relax, all I've got to do is return the phone and then leave.

I rang the doorbell.

"Mom, you're ear…ly."

I smiled at her and handed her the blue phone. "Here."

"Th-thank you." Aw, she's stuttering again. She was simply too adorable for her own good… no!

Detached… that's the facade I'm aiming for. Okay, game.

"You really have to be more careful. By the way, your mom said she'd be coming home around six in the morning tomorrow." Oh yeah, start talking about her mom… very detached-ish Nanoha.

"I'm sorry, that was careless of me."

"It's fine. We all have our moments," I turned to walk away.

"Would you like to come in?"

_Good Lord._

She had to tempt me.

I looked at her, my eyes slightly wide. I knew I shouldn't.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose," my voice betrayed. Okay, act like you've got somewhere else to be. Just make her think you don't want to come in and then go.

_How hard_ is it for you to say no, walk back to your car and drive away, Nanoha?

She smiled at me. "Don't worry, you… you aren't."

With her smile? It was _very _hard. Should I go in? No, I better not. But I honestly wanted to. I found that I didn't have much of a choice as she had already walked away, leaving the front door open.

I went inside, closed the door and walked into the living room. I mentally debated with myself, discussing about the pros and cons of being here.

There are about two pros and—one, two, three, four…—over a dozen cons. Damn it! I should go… _now_. Yeah. I'll just tell her I have to be home early to uh… check papers. No, that one's too transparent! I'm a P.E. teacher. I don't give pop quizzes or essay papers! I kno,! I'll tell her that I have to be home early because I'm expecting someone.

"You can sit anywhere you want, even on top of the kitchen counter," she says before I can voice out my excuse.

She's giggling? I look around to see what it was she found so funny.

_Me._

I was still standing in the middle of her living room, looking like an idiot. I sat on the sofa nearest to where I was standing.

So much for leaving.

"Would it be okay if—if I cooked dinner for two? Since you said my mom wouldn't be back until… um, early morning tomorrow," she said, before inhaling deeply. "I don't like eating alone."

We had coffee and a wonderful conversation a few hours ago. Then, I almost kissed her just twenty minutes prior this moment. Now, I was in her house, seated on a couch with her asking me to have dinner… with her. I could lose my job if I let my emotions slip.

But Suzuka always said it was impolite to turn down an offer. Bah! Whatever… I just have to control myself, that's all.

I walked over to the side of the kitchen counter and leaned on it. We're but a few inches apart. I've been trying to prevent from doing things like this but there's something that keeps me from staying away. Our eyes met and then I understood.

'_I don't know what draws me to her.'_

I had found my answer.

It was _everything_ about her that drew me in; her blonde hair that stuck out in a crowd like a sore thumb, her fit body that was a wonder in itself, her face that showed every shed of emotion she felt, her smile that could easily have rivaled the sun. But most of all, it was her deep, dark burgundy orbs, that when gazing into mine, allowed me to see her. No tricks, no masks, no games… just _her_.

"I'll help you." That was all I was able to say, amidst the torrent of thoughts that were running through my head. She pulled away and sighed… in relief? I probably made her feel uncomfortable.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Eh?" she exclaimed.

Oh… _double meaning_. "What do you want me to _help_ you with?" I reiterated.

Her expression softened. "Oh, that. Cut the vegetables and meat and boil the egg noodles, I guess."

"Alright." I took off the red-beaded necklace and my earrings and put them on the table near the kitchen counter.

"Wait there. Let me get you a pair slippers and an apron." She walked to a cabinet and took out an apron and then to the cabinet under the stairs to get the slippers.

I smiled gratefully as she handed me the apron and the slippers—these heels were killing me. I unraveled the folded apron and tied it to my waist. After about fifteen minutes I had sliced the dried mushrooms, minced the garlic cloves, sliced the beef, cut the onions, julienned the peppers, cooked and drained the noodles. Fate made a mixture of what I can tell is soup stalk, cornstarch, soy sauce and… sesame oil?

She heated up the vegetable oil in a large skillet.

"Do you mind if I play some music?" she asked, still attending to her skillet.

"This is your house. So no, I don't mind."

She reached over the side drawer and pulls out a remote.

Where did that come from? A remote in a kitchen?

She pressed a button and I immediately heard music coming from the living room. At first it was a continuous vocal beat boxing until a woman's voice came into play.

**You're just too good to be true**

**Can't take my eyes off o' you**

**You feel like heaven to touch**

**I wanna hold you so much**

**At long last love has arrived**

**And I thank God I'm alive**

**You're just too good to be true**

**Can't take my eyes off o' you**

I looked at her and raised my eyebrow. Interesting choice of music.

"It's _'Can't Take My Eyes Off of You' by The Fugees_. It's a revival. The beats really catchy and I like listening to it while I cook," she answered before I get the chance to ask her. She grabbed a wooden spoon and started frying the garlic. I noticed her hips swaying a bit as her foot tapped against the tiled floor.

**Darling the way that I stare**

**There's nothing else to compare**

**The side of you makes leaves weak**

**There are no words left to speak**

**But if you feel like I feel**

**Please let me know that it's real**

**You're just too good to be true**

**Can't take my eyes off o' you**

I laughed at how the lyrics of the song fit amazingly to the way I was feeling right now.

"Could you pass me the beef?"

She sounded so commanding. She must really be in her element.

I grabbed the chopping board from the kitchen counter—where the beef is placed—and handed it to her. She dropped the meat in the skillet and added the vegetables and spices. The smell of the food fanned around the entire kitchen.

If I wasn't so turned on by her 'dancing', my mouth would have been watering _because_ of the food.

I knew the next part of the song so I sing along. I keep my voice low though. I wasn't really known for my vocal talent.

**I need you baby,**

**And if it's quite all right, I need you baby**

**To warm the lonely nights**

**I love you baby**

**Trust in me when I say "okay"**

**(It's okay)**

**Oh pretty baby**

**Don't let me down I pray**

**Oh pretty baby**

**Now that I've found you, stay**

**And let me love you**

**Oh baby let me love you, oh baby**

Fate began to stir the thick, brown mixture before pouring it in the skillet. I was overwhelmed by the smell of the sesame oil blending with the aroma of the spices. The mixture in the pan started boiling when she mixed it with the wooden spoon.

**You're just too good to be true**

**Can't take my eyes off o' you**

**You feel like heaven to touch**

**I wanna hold you so much**

**At long last love has arrived**

**And I thank God I'm alive**

**You're just too good to be true**

**Can't take my eyes off o' you**

**I need you baby,**

**And if it's quite all right I need you baby**

**To warm the lonely nights**

**I love you baby**

**Trust in me when I say "it's okay"**

**Oh pretty baby**

**Don't let me down I pray**

**Oh pretty baby**

**Now that I've found you, stay**

**And let me love you**

**Oh baby let me love you, oh baby**

"Could you please put the egg noodles on the glass platter?"

I looked at her questioning.

She turned to me and replied, "It's inside the cupboard to my right."

I walked over to her and stopped and inch away from her still-swaying hips. I barely repressed to sudden urge to press my nose against her blonde hair. Even with the aroma of the food she was cooking, I could still smell traces of her lavender shampoo. I reached up to the cupboard and opened it, making sure I brushed my arm against her shoulder. I heard her gulp audibly and I smirked before pulling out the heavy glass platter. I brought it to the dining table.

Did I mention that I'd already prepared the table?

I took the drained egg noodles and poured it evenly into the platter.

"Excuse me!" she said behind me and I gave way. She poured the mixture from the skillet to the top of the pasta. She did this with little effort and I was starting to think she really is a pro at this.

**I need you baby,**

**And if it's quite all right I love you baby**

**You warm the lonely nights**

**I need you baby**

**Trust in me when I say "it's okay"**

**Oh, Oh pretty baby**

**Don't let me down I pray**

**Oh pretty baby**

**Now that I've found you stay**

**And let me love you…**

Another song started to play she went back to the kitchen and pressed the button on the remote, stopping the music. She walked back to the table and motioned for me to sit. She took the seat across from me.

"Bon appetite!"

I just waited for her to start. I'd feel guilty if I had deformed such a wonderful dish.

"What's the matter? Not hungry?"

I laughed timidly. "You dig in first. I'm not really sure how to go about eating this. What is this called anyway?"

"It's beef with peppers on egg noodles. You eat it just like you would spaghetti," she beamed.

Lunch time the next day…

* * *

Narrator's POV

The upper level of the cafeteria was bustling with seniors. But unlike the first floor it wasn't as crowded. Each table contained a certain group of students. One of the tables in the center, a blonde boy sat across a blue-haired boy. The blonde was wearing his usual t-shirt and khaki ensemble. The blue-haired boy on the other hand was dressed to impress; a black, short-sleeve fitted shirt with random graffiti prints and a pair of low-cut pants, finished off with white Marc Echo shoes. (I don't own the brand ;D)

"So what are you planning to do on Saturday?" Yuuno asked.

"I don't know," Chrono replied while sticking his fork into his food repeatedly.

Yuuno began looking amused. "The great Chrono Harlaown doesn't have a plan?"

"So what if I don't?"

Yuuno just laughed. "You're going to wing it?"

"…"

"Oh this is priceless. You're going out with Fate Testarossa on Saturday and you're going to wing it. Wait 'til Zafira hears this."

"Wait until I hear what?" a gruff voice said from behind Yuuno.

"Chrono finally has a date with Testarossa but doesn't have a plan."

Zafira took the seat beside Yuuno. "What date is it today Yuuno?"

"October six?" Yuuno answered incredulously. "Why?"

Zafira waved at the blonde boy. "Nothing," he said, looking at Chrono who wasn't the least bit amused. "I was just counting the days until winter. I do love the snow, don't you Yuuno?"

Chrono looked at Zafira as if he was about to chop his head off.

"Snow's okay, I guess." Yuuno looked from Chrono and then to Zafira. Both boys were giving each other different looks as if they were having a conversation with just their faces; a conversation which Yuuno was not a part of. "Why'd you ask, Zafira?"

Zafira shrugged. "So, you're telling me Chrono here has a date but has nothing planned?"

It took a while for the blonde boy to reply. "Yeah."

"I think you shouldn't worry though."

"And why is that?" Chrono asked, sarcasm in his voice.

"It's Fate Testarossa you're going on a date with. With your _determination,_" Zafira stood up and walked to Chrono's side of the table. "You'll figure something out," he finished and playfully patted Chrono's head. "You always do," Zafira said before walking away to the cafeteria stairs.

Chrono took out his phone and began dialing.

"Who are you calling?"

"Marco."

Yuuno smiled impishly. "So _now _you have a plan."

"Yeah, no holds barred. Hey Marco? It's Chrono. I was wondering if you could do me a solid this Saturday. Yeah… It's every Saturday right?"

* * *

3-B P.E Class

Narrator's POV

"I'll go get her!" Fate offered.

"You sure you don't want any company?" Signum asked teasingly.

Fate narrowed her eyes at the pink-haired girl. "And what does that mean?"

"Nothing. You better get going. I have to find Shamal anyway," Signum turned and walked away.

Fate looked at Signum's retreating back. Does she know? If she did… how? Fate shook her head. _'No, she couldn't have. But there was that time in the clinic… No. Nothing happened,' _Fate thought as she headed for Miss Nanoha's office. Nanoha hadn't shown up in time for class today and Fate suggested that she would go to her office. As she neared Nanoha's office door, she began hearing voices.

"Please, Miss Nanoha!" a soft voice pleaded. "Just this once please."

"Hayate, you know that is prohibited," Nanoha's voice replied sternly.

'_Hayate Yagami? Vita's cousin?'_

"I am your teacher. Isn't there someone else you'd prefer to be with?"

Silence.

"No! There's only you. Please Miss Nanoha. I want no one else."

"But why me? We're of the same gender. Wouldn't you want someone who's male?"

"Is this what I think it is?" Fate asked herself. Someone who's male? Prefer to be with? Something prohibited?

Fate's heart pounded in her chest. She had an idea of what Hayate was asking Nanoha. But why hadn't Nanoha turned her down yet? They don't even have a relationship like _that_. Nanoha isn't even like _that. _Is she? Fate's hand went up to her chest as orbs of sweat began forming on her forehead.

"Can't we just give it a try? Please!"

"Why me?"

A pause.

"Well… because you're nice and kind… and you're not like other teachers."

"So you're still aware of the fact that I _am _your teacher. Hayate I'm sorry but—"

There was a sound of a chair screeching against the floor.

"Please! Just once… that's all I ask. How about this Saturday? Please. If it doesn't work out then…"

"Alright."

Fate's grip on her chest tightened. She agreed? Is she like this to all students who show the slightest hint of attraction to her?

'_No. She isn't like that.'_

But why did she say yes? Fate's knees buckled and she slowly slid to the floor, her head held down. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes but she fought them back. She couldn't cry. She hadn't lost Nanoha. She didn't have the right to cry because Nanoha wasn't hers to begin with. Nanoha simply treated her like a normal student. So why did it hurt so much?

Nothing _happened_ between them. And nothing will. But she just kept hoping… hoping that maybe…

"Fate?"

The blonde looked up and then her eyes locked with the most mesmerizing blue orbs. But then the image of Hayate's face popped into her mind causing her to look away.

"Is something wrong? Are you hurt?" Nanoha said in the sweetest, most concerned voice she could muster. When Fate didn't answer she let out a sigh. "Let me help you up." The blonde did not protest. After Fate was upright, Nanoha dusted off her P.E uniform. "Why are you here?"

"You didn't come to class," Fate whispered.

"Oh. I was having a… meeting with a student."

Fate noticed her pause before saying the word 'meeting'. She laughed. It was out of pain more than anything else.

"Come on. Let's go to the gym," Nanoha said. Apparently, she didn't hear Fate's laugh.

* * *

Narrator's POV

Shamal's back was pressed against the lockers in the hall adjoining the second gym entrance and the East building. She was trying her best to keep a safe distance against Morgan Wright but the behemoth of a boy didn't seem to stop his advance. Shamal put both her hands against her chest, her knees already trembling. She tried to scream, she really did but her voice failed her. He kept staring at her, his head no doubt filled with perverted thoughts.

Morgan leaned one of his calloused hands on the locker near the side of Shamal's face. He licked his lips slowly before saying, "I like you. Please go out with me."

Shamal looked at him nervously before replying. "I'm sorry. I have someone else I like." That was what she always said to people who confessed to her.

Morgan's hands went to Shamal's shoulders and gripped them tightly. "Aren't you tired of giving that same excuse? You and I both know you're not into anyone. So come on… go out with me."

It wasn't an excuse. It was the short and simple truth; there was someone else. Period.

Pain shot through Shamal's shoulders. He was holding her too forcefully. She looked away and said, "I c-can't." the pain caused her to stutter.

If she was worried when he called her to the gym entrance, she was more than terrified now.

He began stroking her hair.

'_Sicchan,'_ she repeated the name in her head like a desperate prayer.

He leaned in closer and practically forced her to look at him, his lips curving to a wide smile that almost cut his face in two. "Come on. I'm better than anyone in this—"

Morgan Wright's face became acquainted with the Signum's volleyball. It was from a spike… an _intentional_ spike, and a very strong one at that. And just like that, the boy, who was a head taller than Shamal, fell hard on his side. He tentatively touched the side of his face and winced at the contact. He looked up to see the idiot who hit him. But what he saw wasn't the least bit intimidating. It was much worse.

"She said no you dimwit. She was very polite in turning you down so I don't think there's any need for you to force yourself on her." the pink-haired girl said, her blue eyes blazing.

It was as if a dark aura was enveloping Signum. Morgan was scared out of his wits.

"A word of warning my _friend_… If you do something like that to Shamal or any other girl for that matter, I will personally make sure you don't get to see the light of day _ever_ _again_. Do we have an understanding?"

He just nodded.

"Ball?" Signum gestured for him to pick up the volleyball that was next to his left hand. He picked it up at gave it to her. She gently took it from him, cautious so as not to brush her hand against his. She strode to Shamal who was still standing with her back against the locker. Signum looked at the blonde and her expression immediately softened. "Shamal are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go." Signum offered her hand to the girl, her other hand still holding the ball.

"Eh?" Shamal gave Morgan an apologetic look before taking Signum's hand.

That didn't go unnoticed by the pink-haired girl. '_Even after what he did…'_ she mussed. _'She really is too kind for her own good.'_

Narrator's POV

It was dismissal time in Colet Academy and all the students flooded into the halls, all exclaiming "Thank God today's Friday" or phrases with more-or-less the same context. Shamal, Signum and Fate were no different, but compared to the shorter girls, Signum was more discrete with her sentiments. The three girls were walking along the halls headed for the school gate.

"Thank God today's Friday!" Shamal almost screamed. She was in the middle of Fate and Signum.

Neither of them said anything.

"Aw, you guys are so boring. What's wrong Sicchan?"

Signum frowned as if saying 'you know why'.

"You're still not over the whole Morgan thing? I told you, stop worrying. I'm fine. Nothing happened to me. See?" To prove her point she twirled around both of her friends with just as much grace as a ballerina. That earned her a few weird looks from the girls that were walking near them and some perverted looks from guys.

Always the vigilant one, Signum gave each of them a death glare. The boys just looked away, all the while whistling.

Signum gave Shamal a knowing look. "That's why I worry."

Shamal shrugged. "What about you, Fate-chan? You've been sulking ever since you got back from Miss Nanoha's office. Did something happen?" she nudged the other blonde girl's shoulder.

Fate shook her head as if she was snapped out of a trance. "Nothing happened. I just got a—" Fate stopped. Not just with her talking but she stopped walking as well.

"Fate?" Signum put her hand over Fate's shoulder. "What are you look—"

Shamal followed Fate's gaze before calling out, "Hi Hayate!" She waved at the brunette, who was talking to Nanoha at the time.

Hayate smiled at the three girls and waved back. Nanoha glanced at the side of Hayate's shoulder to see who she was waving at. Then she saw the familiar bob of blonde hair.

As their eyes met, Fate felt a stinging pain in her chest, similar to the pain she felt when she slid to the floor outside of Nanoha's office. Maybe there was something between both of them. Did Nanoha use her for amusement's sake? A way of entertaining herself while she waited for Hayate? She tore her gaze from those blue orbs that once mesmerized her.

Not anymore. Now, they only served as pinpricks.

Her legs moved forward without her accord. First she was just walking, then her strides got longer and by the time the main gate was visible, she was already running. But instead of running out the school gates, hers legs led her somewhere else. Rather, it led her to _someone_ else who stood near the gates.

She wrapped her arms around the built physique and let her tears flow, soaking the black shirt. She didn't scream or wail. She was too tired to do that. Strong arms wound around the small of her back, keeping her from falling to the ground. They were warm. Being enclosed in those arms made her feel safe, wanted… _loved_. She didn't care if all the students and faculty were looking. They could stare to their hearts' content and she could care less. She just wanted to stay like that.

"Fate, what happened?"

"Nothing… happened. Just let… let me… stay like this… for a little while longer… okay?" her voice was almost desperate.

The only answer she got was a hand gently rubbing her back.

"Fate, why'd you run?" Signum asked, finally catching up to Fate.

Fate didn't answer.

Signum bent her head back as she tried to even her breathing. After the pink-haired girl was able to catch her breath, Shamal and Hayate were already at her side. None of them dared to speak for fear that Fate might cry even harder.

"Chrono, you better take her home. She's no use like this." It was a statement, not a suggestion.

The blue-haired boy who was hugging Fate nodded.

"I'll call her mom."

A pair of blue eyes was fixed on them all the way from the main entrance hall of the school; blue eyes that were both sad and confused. One minute they were staring intently at each other and then the next, Fate was running away, crying, toward _his _arms. Though she felt her blood boil, a single thought cancelled out all the others.

She made Fate cry.

Fate, whose burgundy eyes never went well with tears;

Fate, whose smile could brighten up a room;

Fate, whose heart was susceptible to pain;

…was now crying within an inch of her life.

And it was all because of her. What did she do?

Absolutely nothing.

So it couldn't be her fault, right? It was just pure _coincidence_ that Fate cried right after looking away from her, right? She must be mad at Hayate or something. Not her, never her. She wouldn't do anything to hurt the person she…

She didn't do anything wrong… did she?

_Did __she?_

* * *

Morgan Wright: see Chapter 4 if you forgot about him… :))

How many times did you see the phrase "**Nothing Happened**"?

And that's the end of Chapter 8! I know, I know! Don't flood me with hate-reviews because it's Hayate's fault, not mine! Well mostly it's Nanoha's fault for saying yes… but either way **IT'S. NOT. MY. FAULT!** I was planning to make this a chapter full of fluff (the first **IS** fluff, see?) but something happened and before I knew it, I was finished. And this was the result.

For those who are going to review, I only ask one thing from you… _Please don't kill me. Because fics get better with plot twists right?... Right? _HAHA

jace-san :3


	9. A Second Voice in My Head

Sorry for the delay. I've been busy lately… Anyway, thank you so much to all those who've reviewed! Text messages are written in bold and are 'align left'. _Does that sound right?_

**Yojimbo89: **I'll just have to kill you first then… :3

**Chkim218: **I'm not sure but I think it's going to be _BOOK-LENGTH_.

**Kaz17: **I don't have MAD cooking skills… just _SEMI-MAD_. :)) oh and there were seven.

**Syaoran Li Clow: **Your name's still a mouthful for me. Can I call you _Syao-san, Syao-sama or maybe Syao-dono_? Please…hehe, either way, they're all shorter. Anyway, thanks for spotting the error!

**tears of the soul: **bring it on :))

**handlewithcare: **I'm glad that my A/Ns' amuse you. :))  
but… patience _**please**_? I was going to post the end of the dinner scene as a flashback. Actually it's in _this_ chapter. Oh, by the way, thanks for the review! I love reading them, especially when they're _super long_.

I do not own MSLN. I hope this chapter is **fit for human consumption**. :3 enjoy!

This bugger is a looong one.

* * *

Chapter 9: A Second Voice in My Head

* * *

**You walk by and my heart beats**

**A thousand times at once it seems**

**And every time you look at me**

**I have to tell myself to breathe**

* * *

October 7, Saturday 9:31 am

Fate's POV

I've got about 30 minutes before Chrono gets here. I was already dressed; a black, v-neck shirt with sleeves that reached my elbows, a white tube on the inside to cover the chest area, a simple, white skirt that reached mid-thigh and a pair of sneakers.

I brushed my fingertips against the window frame as I looked out the driveway. Something black flashed before my eyes. What was that? Probably my imagination.

Just like the way I thought Nanoha felt about me.

'_A figment of my imagination.'_

I tilted the side of my head on the wall, my hand still on the window frame. My white skin paled in contrast to the off-white paint of the frame. I brushed the back of my index finger against the smooth, wooden surface. Up and down… then back again.

'_Her skin was smoother.'_

* * *

_I wiped my wet hands on towel. Once they were dry, I hung the towel on the rack to my left and looked at the sink. I left all the dishes, kitchen utensils and glasses there. I'll finish washing them later or maybe as soon as my _guest _left. I headed to the living room where I was sure she was waiting._

_I found her sitting on the couch, giggling._

"_Aww," I heard her say._

"_What are you—?"_ _I saw what was on her lap._

_My baby album._

_I automatically lunged at her._

"_Give that back! You're not supposed to touch that!"_

"_But you look so cute!" she teased._

_I kept reaching for the album but her left arm was longer compared to my right. What's more, her other hand was holding my left wrist effectively preventing me from grabbing it. I stretched my right arm even further. Finally, I snatched it from her._

"_Hah!" I smiled triumphantly._

_I looked down at her._

_Our eyes locked._

_It took me a while to realize the position we were in; we were both lying on the couch, I was on top of her and my legs were all tangled up with hers._

_My heart hammered deafeningly in my ears. Blood rose to my face as my mind went absolutely blank._ _A loud thud was heard._

_I had dropped the photo album without even realizing it._ _I was too engrossed by her to think about what was happening and what I was about to do._

_My right hand moved to the side of her face albeit shakily._

_Nanoha simply stared at me, her expression indecipherable._

_When I managed to stop my hands from trembling, I gently touched her cheek with the palm of my hand. The simple contact set my hand on fire. Despite the immense heat, I refused to withdraw my hand. She closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. I caressed her cheek with my thumb reveling at the sheer smoothness of her skin against my finger._

_As she opened her eyes was my breath caught. Those beautiful cerulean orbs… I could just drown in them._

_She let go of my left wrist and intertwined our fingers together._ _If it could, my heartbeat would've escalated even further._ _Her lips curved into the most incredible smile I had ever seen._

_I brought my face closer to hers, our lips mere centimeters apart. As I closed the distance…_

"_Oomph!"_

_She pushed me and I fell flat on my back. I looked up at her. She was now sitting on the couch, her lips drawn in a thin line, as if she was in deep thought. In her eyes, I saw pain and regret but was too confused to wonder why._

_I tried to stand up but the pain I felt from my fall stopped me from doing so. I _did_ land pretty hard on my back._

_I winced at the pain._

"_Ow!"_

_Her eyes widened slightly, as if she had woken up from a trance. "Fate!" she said. "I'm so sorry. A-are you alright?"_

_I rubbed my back and smiled at her. "Yeah, though it may bruise tomorrow."_

"_I am _so_ sorry!"_

"_It's okay," I shook my head. "Why did you pu—"_

"_I'm sorry Fate but I-I have to go… it's getting late." She stood from the couch and helped me up slowly. "Fate, again I am so sorry but I really need to… I need to get going. Thank you so much for dinner!" With that she took her necklace and heels and walked barefoot to the door. Moments later, I heard her car zoom out of the driveway._

_I sat on the couch, held my head in my hands and gritted my teeth._

'What was I thinking?!'

* * *

Nothing happened between us. It wasn't like I got dumped. She simply… left. I wasn't shot down or anything… right?

Of course I wasn't.

She just… _pushed _me.

But if that was the case, why did it feel like I had lost something?

'_You can't lose something you don't have in the first place.'_

Did that mean Hayate had Nanoha now? Lucky her. Although now that I think about it, there was a part of me that liked, liking Nanoha. Better yet, there was a greater part of me that hoped—well, still hopes—that she liked me too. I wasn't aware of that until now because the things that _I thought_ I was feeling at the time were purely premature admiration. 'I got caught up with the heat of the moment' was what I thought. Even now, I still think that…

I don't know.

Maybe?

'_Here's a thought… you tried to _kiss_ her.'_

I let out a sigh.

It didn't really matter because there was nothing between us. There was nothing there—on the other end, anyway. What's the word for that? Oh yeah, _one-sided_. Because if there was, she wouldn't have pushed me.

I guess I'm over the 'we're both female' thing, huh?

In truth, the whole 'gay people are psychologically abnormal' theory was a load of crap. People talked about it like it was a disease of some sort.

You can't help who you were attracted to. You don't _fancy_ someone only because they were of the opposite gender. You don't get into a relationship with a man because it was what you should be doing as a woman and vice versa. You truly learn to love someone because of who… they… are…?

'_Oh God_.'

Did I just say _love_?

'_I repeat: Oh God.'_

I did, didn't I?

I'd fallen _in _love with her?

Again: I did, didn't I?

I couldn't have. No! I barely knew her.

The Facts (that I knew about her): She was my sister's classmate. She liked chamomile tea. She's one hell of a runner… funny, kind and beautiful. But that was it! Falling for someone you barely knew was reckless and illogical, wasn't it?

I'd been asking myself too many questions. I needed got to stop. However…

'_There is love at first sight.'_

Well, I did try to kiss her and—

A knock on the door.

"Honey, are you decent?"

"It's not like you haven't seen me naked before, mom." I shouted back.

"Fate," she warned.

"Yes I'm decent," I said, defeated.

She opened the door slightly and peered her head through the opening. "So we're sarcastic today, hmm?" Fully opening the door, she folded her arms below her chest.

I put on my superficial mask and smiled at her. "Sorry." I didn't sound the least bit apologetic. My voice sounded lighthearted rather than sincere.

"I came up here to tell you that there's a dashing gentleman downstairs looking for his…" she paused and looked at me expectantly. "…_date_," she continued.

My eyes open wide and my head cocked to the window. A black Ford Expedition was parked outside. I hadn't notice him arrive.

I hadn't told my mom about my date either. But with the look in her eyes, I sensed that she was fine with it. "How long has—"

"Not too long," she interrupted. My mom always knew what I was going to say. Mom's intuition? ESP? I didn't know.

I slowly twirled in place. "How do I look?"

She leaned on the door frame with her arms still folded below her chest. "Pretty, as always."

My face lit up. I know… she's my mom. She'd say I was pretty even if I was wrapped in tissue paper with a huge zit on my face. But I was always fine about getting a confidence booster every now and then. Plus, my mom never lies… to me anyway.

"Tell him I said thank you… for yesterday."

"Sure mom."

"Oh, and Fate? Are you sure you're alright?"

"One hundred percent sure."

I walked down the stairs after hugging my mom and giving her a peck on the cheek. Chrono was leaning on the kitchen counter wearing a green-striped polo with the sleeves folded once, dark denim jeans and white shoes. My mom was right. He did look dashing. But I think _hot_ would be the more appropriate word. _Dashing_ did not do him justice.

He stood up straight and beamed at me. With that smile, girls would've keeled over and died but with my mood right now, I didn't faze me whatsoever… fine, maybe _a little_.

My eyes glanced at the kitchen counter—the _two-foot wide_ kitchen counter.

I shook my head—trying to stop certain _memories _from returning—and smiled at him. Chrono looked at me worriedly and opened his mouth to speak but I wrapped my arms around one of his, effectively stopping him.

Now is not the time to be thinking about _that_.

We both walked to the door and headed to his car. As he was about to open the car door for me, my mom called out my name.

"Don't stay out too late," she added.

I nodded and got into the passenger's seat.

* * *

"So, where to?" I asked as started the _car_.

It was too big to be called a car. The passenger seat was big enough for two people and the back of the car had enough space to sleep on.

I could live here.

All I needed was a shower room and a stove. So yeah… technically, an Expedition couldn't be called a car.

Before I got the chance to find an appropriate word to call it, he replied, "The mall. I have a few things planned. But if you would rather want to do other stuff, I'm okay with that too."

He really was nice.

I felt a pang of guilt stab at me. I'm not quite sure why.

I waved my hands several times and shake my head. "No, no. I'm up for anything. I just need to be home by eight."

"Okay."

He turned on the radio and began driving.

"—next song's a request from someone of the initials M.N. She says it's out to her special someone; "Butterflies Don't Lie" by Kaci Brown. We hope your special someone's listening M.N!"

**You walk by and my heart beats  
A thousand times at once it seems  
And every time you look at me  
I have to tell myself to breathe**

Is this a joke?

**With just a smile you capture me, and I start to melt  
Emotions then take over me like I've never felt**

Am I in one of those cliché flicks where the songs on the radio coincidentally… not thinking about _that_.

**I could tell my heart each time  
It isn't love, you're just some guy**

'_Girl, not guy…'_

Stop it!

**There's nothing there and what I feel  
Is in my head, it isn't real**

I stole a look at Chrono. He seemed to be listening. It would be rude if I'd turn the radio off or change the station. It was _his_ car.

Again, Expedition: not a car.

But if I did turn it off, I'd be forced to talk to him. I was really not up for talking right now. To turn off or not to turn off? That was the question.

Lesser of two evils?

…not to turn off.

**But I can't deny, can't even try  
Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie**

Okay, all I had to do was endure this song. What was the worst that could happen? It was only a four-minute song. I could zone out the lyrics and try counting to a hundred.

**Is there a chance you could be mine  
If I let you see inside**

Seventy-six, seventy-seven, seventy-eight...

This wasn't working.

**Or do you love somebody else**

"Hey about yesterday…" he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

**Should I keep this to myself**

An uneasy feeling started to creep into my stomach. I knew he'd ask about it sooner or later. I tried to dislodge the lump that was beginning to form in my throat and answered him. "What about yesterday?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

**I could risk a broken heart by telling you the truth**

"You know, yesterday. When you were crying, were you—"

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you why," I blurted out. I wasn't up for lying today, too. I'd rather end the topic and be done with it. I'd fancy dying than telling him—or anyone else for that matter—why I cried.

**Or I could keep my secret safe and when I see you**

He smiled. "That's not what I was going to ask."

"Eh?"

**I could tell my heart each time  
It isn't love, you're just some guy**

"I wanted to ask you if you were okay. I didn't want to upset you even more by asking about it yesterday. It's… alright if you don't want to tell me why. I'm not forcing you to and it's not my place to know. I only wanted to know if you were alright. That's all. Because after, erm… yesterday, I was sure that you'd cancel on me today. But that would be okay with me too! After all, it would be insensitive of me to… I'm sorry I'm rambling."

**There's nothing there and what I feel  
Is in my head, it isn't real**

"Mm. It's okay. I kind of like it." I'll say it again: He really was a nice guy. Maybe it would be okay for me to like him.

**But I can't deny, can't even try  
Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie**

"Yeah?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

He cleared his throat. "Anyway, are you… okay now?"

"Un…" it was an intelligible answer. I'd leave it to him to give the meaning.

**Once again there you are  
Anxiousness, nervous heart  
Butterflies fluttering  
Can only mean one thing**

"Oh, good."

He was worried about me. My heart leapt into my throat. I hadn't felt like that in a while. In two days actually.

Yeah.

I counted.

"Hey, do you mind if we stop by the school for a sec? I wanted to pick something up before we head to the mall."

I jerked a brow.

"It won't take long. I promise."

The school wasn't closed during Saturdays.

**I could tell my heart each time  
It isn't love, you're just some guy  
There's nothing there and what I feel  
Is in my head, it isn't real  
But I can't deny, can't even try  
Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie**

"Sure."

* * *

Chrono pulled up by the school gate. He went out of the car and didn't bother to turn the engine off.

"Be right back," he said before running through the paved walkway to the school's main entrance (double doors).

Now would be a good time for a good song on the radio. But unluckily for me, the only thing on the current station was a caller tediously talking about his girlfriend and how their relationship wasn't working, says that she's too confusing and indecisive. I look back at the school gate, wondering if Chrono's on his way back by now. A bob of brown hair caught my attention. I drew the tinted passenger window down to get a better look.

_Hayate_.

She was standing on the steps of the main door, shuffling her weight from one foot to the other and constantly looking at her wrist watch. She impatiently tapped her foot on the floor every now and again. She was wearing a red jacket zipped all the way to the top, a pair of matching sweat pants and black running shoes. She had her hair let down today—as usual. Somehow, I can't help the bitter feeling that was welling inside of me.

"Hayate!" someone called. Even from the distance, I still managed to hear it. At first I tried to figure out where the voice came from. I saw Hayate turn around.

It hit me like a ton of bricks.

"_Please! Just once… that's all I ask. How about this Saturday? Please. If it doesn't work out then…"_

"_Alright."_

They were going out _today_.

Nanoha stood a few feet away from Hayate and smiled at her.

'_I completely forgot_.'

Hayate started waving her arms.

'_How could I forget?'_

Nanoha shook her head several times. My hand moved to pull the knob. They both started laughing. There was a low click as I pushed the car door open. Nanoha straightened herself and looked sternly and Hayate.

I'm not entirely sure why, but I got out of the car and walked towards them. Hayate nodded while Nanoha placed her index finger over her own lips.

'_Why the gesture of silence, Nanoha?'_

I had already walked several meters from the car.

"Fate!"

My legs froze.

Both Hayate and Nanoha heads snapped to where the voice came from. Chrono was walking—well, running—towards me. Nanoha and exchanged looks for a moment and then Chrono passed her. She cocked her head to my direction and Hayate soon followed.

"I'm sorry I took too long," he said as he was now standing in front of me, obscuring my view of _them_. I peered over his right shoulder and our eyes met.

I tore my gaze for a moment as I saw Hayate smile at me. I ignored her and stared back at Nanoha.

Chrono turned to their direction. "Oh yeah. Miss Nanoha told me to send you '_her regards'_," he said, using air quotes for emphasis.

I looked at him, wide eyed. "Huh?"

"Yeah. We met when I was heading to my locker and talked for a couple of minutes. That's why it took a little longer for me to get back… Fate? Are you okay?"

I jerk my head. "Hmm? No. I mean—yes, yes I'm okay." I smiled… well, _tried _to. "We should get going."

He put his arms around my shoulders and we walked to the car. When I glanced back at the main door, they were gone.

* * *

When we got to the mall, I had the sudden urge to do something… _anything_. I suggested that it would be fun to go to the arcade first. I knew full well that there was an air hockey table with my name written on it—metaphorically speaking of course. Signum and I would play five to ten games of air hockey whenever we got the chance to or if Shamal was too preoccupied with her shopping—to the extent of not notice that Signum and I were bored out of our minds.

Don't get me wrong, I love clothes. Shamal just tends to _overdo _it. Anyway, we'd play at least once every two weeks, if not, more.

As we entered the arcade I couldn't help but sigh. Today was a Saturday and the place was packed; other teens playing and toddlers were occasionally bumping into me or Chrono with nannies chasing after said toddlers. I could almost _not_ hear myself think, what with all the noise inside.

We walked to the inside of the arcade after charging my arcade card at the counter—coins are too much of a nuisance in my opinion. The air hockey tables were located at the very back of the arcade. Chrono pushed past a few people all the while holding my hand.

It was warm.

'_Hers was warmer.'_

I shook my head again and Chrono stopped, looking at me with concern written all over his face. But before he could say anything (again), I ran past him, headed for the air hockey table ahead.

About thirty minutes later, we both sat on a bench near by. After seven games, I ended up beating him; five games to two. He graciously accepted defeat though. That surprised me. Most guys would've given numerous excuses like, 'the game was busted', 'it was a fluke' or 'I let you win on purpose'.

'She_ didn't make excuses.'_

I bit my cheeks and shoved the thought to the back of my head, where it belonged.

Chrono checked his watch. "It's almost twelve. Where do you want to eat?" He was actually letting me decide. That was very _gentlemanly—_is that a word?—of him.

"How about McDonalds?"

He stared at me like I had spoken in alien tongue. "Not a restaurant?"

I grinned.

"Not a restaurant."

"Okay, my treat." He stood up and held out his hand.

I reached out to take it but stopped halfway. "No."

His brow furrowed. "No?"

From the tone of his voice, I could sense an imminent debate, so I stood up without taking his hand and beat him to it. "You'll pay for the food and I'll take care of the drinks… How's that?"

He took my hand in his. "Fair."

He didn't let go until we reached McDonalds.

* * *

I looked down. Two empty cups, discarded chicken bones, a pair of spoon and fork and wrappers were all that was left of our lunch. My hand went to hold my stomach. That cheese burger is going to bite me in the butt tomorrow… the fries too. Burning fat from fast food was not easy. But at that moment, I could care less.

Chrono had the two-piece chicken meal.

This time, he was actually _decent_ when we started talking; random things, important topics _and_ hot gossip. It was simple with him: he talked, I listened; I talked, he listened… like before in the coffee shop but with less flirting. It came natural to me. I even kept laughing at his well-timed jokes. I began thinking that his playboy image was purely a front, something he did to hide _this _part of him; quirky, funny, spontaneous, _dorky_.

'_But _she's_ endearing.'_

After McDonalds, we decided to stroll around the mall. We went to perfume stands, book stores, boutiques and sports shops. Then we passed by a store where they sold clocks. They all read the same. 5:15pm.

"Hey," he said. "There's this place that I want to take you to. It's just across the road from the mall."

"What exactly is '_this place_'?" I asked, skeptic.

"It's a café slash restaurant called Sunset Groove. They've got great food and live acoustic bands."

He had me at 'live acoustic bands'.

* * *

A beautiful blonde woman opened the door for us.

The place was relatively relaxing. Instead of white light bulbs, the fluorescent lights radiated a dull yellowish color adding a touch of mystique to the place. The walls were painted maroon. The tables, chairs as well as the two-foot long statues were made out of something that looked like carved wood, as were the window frames. Acoustic guitars, a beat box and tall wooden chairs were located on the small stage at the front of the café. Abstract paintings with antique wooden frames were hooked on the walls. The only modern things in the café were the speakers by the stage and the cash register. Even the bar was carved from wood.

With a smile on her face the waitress greeted both of us. Soon after an exchange of suspicious glances between Chrono and the woman, she told us that we were on time for our reservation. He nodded and thanked her.

She wasn't wearing a name tag. They must know each other already. An old ex-girlfriend, perhaps?

Instead of feeling jealous, I was impressed actually. I could easily tell she was older than him… _at_ _least_ two years older.

'_But if she was _her _ex, you'd be glowing green by now.'_

Cue cheek biting.

_Jen_ ushered us to a table to the right of the stage. She took the 'Reserved' sign that was on the table and walked back to the bar.

That puzzled me. "Aren't you going to order?"

"So you're hungry?" he teased.

"Mm… eh? Me? No… I, uh—" I stopped and looked away.

Great. Can't I live through a _single_ day without embarrassing myself? I glanced back at him. He was restraining himself from laughing at me. I felt my cheeks grow hot.

"I already did," he said, having finished laughing—yeah, he laughed. "I hope you don't mind."

I was still embarrassed. "I… um, no."

"So, what would you like to drink?" he laughed. "I asked for the food to be brought later, around six."

"A… a cappuccino's fine."

Chrono tilted his head to the left and raised his left arm. Immediately, a muscular brown haired man came up with a pad of paper and a pen in his hands.

"What would it be?" His voice was slightly shriller than I had expected.

"Hey, Marco."

He wasn't wearing a name tag either. Maybe they're old friends. Obviously _not_ an ex-boyfriend. I almost laughed at the thought.

"I'll have a glass of lukewarm water. She'll have a cappuccino."

"Caffeinated or decaffeinated."

"Decaf," I answered without delay, almost as if out of habit.

He turned and walked to the bar. And for the next few minutes, Chrono and I fell into easy conversation. I abruptly stopped when I noticed a man coming up to the center of the stage, holding the microphone. There was a nearly inaudible feedback from the speakers when he turned on the mic. Chrono leaned on his seat, a smug look of his face.

"It's six o'clock everyone and we all know what that means."

Everyone, except me, cheered.

"Open Mic Night!" the man said. "And for tonight, we have quite a number of performances including Sunset Groove's very own _Broken_ _Chords_," he gestured his arm to the far left of the restaurant where three men and a woman were sitting down. They waved and gave bright smiles to those who applauded to them. "Alright! First up tonight is a fellow who's a regular customer here at S.G. He's played at a couple of Open Mic Nights previous to tonight. Help me welcome… Chrono Harlaown!"

Everyone applauded.

My head cocked to the direction of the person across the table from me.

I couldn't say anything. I was still shocked.

He was going to perform?

He didn't say anything. He simply looked at me, flashed me his brilliantly white teeth and flipped his cobalt hair—my heart stopped for a second there—before walking to the stage and sitting down on one of the stools in the middle. He grabbed the guitar that was leaning on its stand and put one end of the sling around his shoulders and the other end on his hip, placing the guitar comfortably on his right thigh.

'_I bet _she_ could sing way better than he could.'_

I closed my eyes trying to push the voice to the back of my head, again. What's with me today? Every since I saw _them, _I've been doing nothing but compare Chrono to _her._ My eyes snapped open as I heard his pristine voice amplified by the speakers.

'Her_ voice sounded sultrier... Velvety.'_

I ignored the voice—the very bitter voice—and listened to Chrono. I had missed half of what he was saying.

"…and the song's 'For You I Will' by Teddy Geiger."

He glanced at me one last time before her started strumming the guitar. I hadn't noticed until now… Chrono was flanked by two people, a woman plucking the guitar—Jen?!—and a man–Marco—who was sitting in the beat box. My eyes moved to the table in front of me—our drinks were already on the table.

I didn't notice anyone put it there.

What I did notice however, was Chrono's voice when he began to sing.

**I'm wandering the streets in a world underneath it all**

**But nothing seems to be,**

**And nothing tastes as sweet as what I can't have.**

'Her_ voice still sounded better.'_

I bit my cheeks again, harder this time.

He leaned his lips on the microphone and his voice became a tad bit louder.

**Like you and the way**

**That you're twisting your hair around your finger**

**It's not that I'm not afraid to tell you**

**What I feel about you**

As he said the word 'you', our eyes met and a tingle ran through me followed by a churning feeling in my gut. I wasn't not sure what feeling though.

Chrono looked at Jen like he was trying to tell her something. She nodded at him and turned to me. Did she know something I didn't?

Out of instinct, I mirrored the smile she gave me. There wasn't a hint of jealousy—or any emotion common to dislike whatsoever—in her eyes. An uneasy feeling passed through me.

She was not his ex, but…

why was I not relieved?

'_Because _she_ still has someone else.'_

**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**

**Cannonball into the water**

**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**

**For you I will**

**For you I will**

'_Someone who's not you.'_

I turned to Marco as his hands hit the beat box, softer this time. He stole a glance at me and Chrono noticed it. He winked at Chrono, who's smiling even wider now.

'_Her smile was better too.'_

What exactly were they doing?

Were they _talking _about me?

**Forgive me if I still stutter**

**From all of the clutter in my head**

'**Cause I could fall asleep in those eyes**

**Like a water bed**

I had the strangest feeling…like I was being watch or something. I mechanically glanced at the people behind me. Everyone was—mostly the women—looking…no, _staring_ at me, like I was something to eat.

'_You're not edible… But beef with peppers on egg noodles with _her_ does sound pretty good right about now.'_

The side long glances between Jen and Chrono, Marco winking at Chrono, both Jen and Marco smiling at me… it was like they were _agreeing _on something. All these women who were staring at me looked like they're… jealous.

Insanely jealous.

And it was then that I understood.

This song was dedicated _to me._

**Do I seem familiar?**

**I've crossed you in hallways a thousand times**

**No more camouflage, I wanna be exposed**

**And not be afraid to fall**

I sat up straight and stared at my hands that were now on my lap. I was sure my face was beet-red. Beet-red? Because of what?

Because I was embarrassed?

Because I was flattered?

Because I was excited?

Because I was starting to like him?

'_It's because they're staring at you… not because of _him.'

**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**

**Cannonball into the water**

**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**

**For you I will**

**You always want what you can't have**

**But I've got to try**

'_You want_ _her__, not him and you _know_ it.'_

**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**

**For you I will**

**For you I will**

**For you I will**

He began strumming the guitar harder, Jen followed suit.

**If I could dim the lights in the morn**

**And create the moon**

**I would**

**Shout out your name so it echoes in every room**

**I would**

**That's what I'd do**

**That's what I'd do**

**To get through to you… yeah**

I did like Chrono. He was nice, funny, kind and romantic. What's more, he was _male._

'_But you don't like, _like_ him.'_

**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**

**Cannonball into the water**

**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**

**For you I will**

I clenched my teeth.

It was obvious that Chrono liked me. So why couldn't I like him back? I knew I should. I knew I had to. But… I wasn't sure if I was capable of doing that. He was a nice guy. He has been nothing but kind to me. He was the one who held me when I was crying because of _her._ He was the one who took me home.

He was the one I should be with.

He…

**You always want what you can't have**

**But I've got to try**

**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**

**For you I will**

**For you I will**

**For you I will**

I have to like him… I have to.

'_You don't sound very convincing.'_

The song ended.

He got a standing ovation.

Chrono stepped off the stage.

And without a second thought, I wrapped my arms around him. He did the same.

'_I have to.'_

* * *

October 9, Monday 12:20 pm

Narrator's POV

The bell rang twenty minutes after noon. Students let out a sigh of relief, pushed back their chairs and walked out of their classrooms. Most students didn't even bother to say goodbye to their teachers. Since it'd been the same routine for over a month now, the teachers didn't find themselves offended, not in the least bit. Mondays always left students feeling somewhat tired from the previous weekend's escapades and what not. As a result, they appeared lethargic, too tired to go to school. But they went anyway, knowing that it was their responsibility to. Teachers understood that since they too had gone through the same painstaking situation.

From the corner of her eye, Fate could spot several students looking at her, some looks were harsher than others. She shrugged them off and proceeded to her locker where she knew both of her friends were waiting.

Her phone started to vibrate.

**Have a good lunch. Sorry I can't eat with you today. Maybe tomorrow? :) –Chrono**

She quickly typed her reply.

**Sure, why not? :P**

Reaching her locker, she put her phone back inside her pocket.

"Fate-chan. So…?" Shamal probed as Fate opened her locker.

The blonde was puzzled but never the less, she kept quiet. She knew Signum was going to butt-in as well—with a question that was going to be less vague than that of Shamal's.

"Why didn't you tell us you were going out on a date with Chrono?" Signum interjected bluntly. "…of all people," she added as an afterthought.

"What? Who said I was?"

"News travels fast Fate-chan," Shamal wagged a finger at Fate. "Tsk, tsk. I thought we were friends?" she asked, feigning hurt.

Fate grimaced, "We are… _unfortunately_."

Signum snickered.

"Hey!"

"I was kidding Shamal. Of course we are. _Best friends_," she said, with emphasis.

"Then why didn't you tell us about Chrono?"

"What about him?"

Shamal looked dumbfounded. "Wait, you guys aren't dating?"

"Shamal," the pink-haired girl warned.

"Siiiicchaaaan," she whined.

"Shamal," her voice was firmer this time.

"Sicchaaaan!"

Fate looked at Shamal and then Signum. _'What are they doing?' _she thought; clearly not understanding the exchange between her best friends.

"Shamal…"

"Aw, come on please?"

Signum sighed.

"Yey! So where was I Fate-chan? Oh yeah. Why _aren't_ you dating Chrono? He's hot!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Shamal, self-restraint… please," Signum said. "People are staring."

Shamal waved her off but Signum caught her wrist. "I'm sorry Fate-chan. I was a little too forward… Fate-chan?" Shamal looked around and found that Fate was gone.

"Now look what you made me do Sicchan! She's gone. You're so annoying!"

"Why am I annoying? I wasn't the one _interrogating_ her," Signum shot back.

At the other end of the hall, Fate sighed. She leaned on the wall thinking to herself, _'Escape at last.'_

News did travel fast and although she had escaped Shamal, she still wasn't free of the scrutinizing glances she got from the female students that passed her by the hallway. Ignoring their practically fuming faces, she walked to the cafeteria.

Halfway to her destination, she saw Hayate who was busy chatting with Nanoha.

'_No surprise there,' _she mused. "Hayate!"

The sophomore greeted Fate with a smile. "Hey Fate!"

'_Stay calm, breathe. Now, say hello.'_

"Hello Miss," Fate greeted hollowly.

'_Good enough.'_

"Good noon… Hayate, I have to go. I need to take care of something. See you this afternoon," she said and turned to leave after looking at Fate once over. A shiver ran through the blonde's spine.

It wasn't the good kind.

"So, what's up this afternoon Hayate?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. Miss asked me to do… something for her. You know, bring gym equipment and stuff," she said nervously.

'_Liar.'_

"Really?"

"Yeah." the brunette laughed timidly. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

'_Make something up… anything!'_

Fate smiled. "Nothing. I wanted to say… uh, hi."

"Hi?"

"Uh-huh. When I saw you last Saturday, I forgot to say hi. I was afraid maybe you were offended with me the other day. I barely noticed you there, sorry."

'_Because you were too busy staring at Nanoha.'_

"Oh, that! No, it's okay. It's not your fault."

Fate was taken aback. "Really?"

The girl nodded. "After all, you were with Chrono."

Fate's face fell. "Yeah. Uh, Chrono… him."

"Are you alright Fate?"

'_With you this close?'_

"Yes, I'm okay. A little hungry, is all. Hey Hayate, I'm going on ahead to the cafeteria okay?"

"Sure, sure!"

"Oh, tell Vita I said hi," Fate said before walking off to the cafeteria. As soon as her back was facing the brunette, her lips went from a smile to a grimace.

They were going to do something this afternoon. And from the way Hayate was acting, they weren't breaking up anytime soon.

'_So they're a couple now?'_

'_Probably.'_

Fate chewed on her lips.

It was now—this afternoon—or never.

* * *

Nanoha's POV

I'd handled things wonderfully so far.

'_Are you on a high? You pushed her last week and the made her cry the day after. That's not exactly 'handling things wonderfully'.'_

I didn't recall saying anything to make her cry.

'_Tsk, Tsk. You have the recollection of a Dalmatian, remember?'_

Shut it! Who are you anyway?

'_God.'_

Really? I thought God was a man?

'_Of course I'm not God! I'm your conscience gorgeous.'_

Thank you for the compliment but could you please shut up for a second or two? I need to think. And a second voice in my head is not really helpful.

'_Woah… someone's touchy.'_

Ignoo—ooring you.

'_Fine! I'll come back when you've found your manners. Geez, snappy much?'_

Bye! Now where was I? Okay, breathe. In, out, in, out… I can't keep avoiding her. I can't act like nothing's happened either. But I need to do it. I just have to keep at it until this whole thing dies down…

Damn it! She tried to kiss me! What was I supposed to do? Kiss her back? I'm her teacher for heaven's sake! I can't stop now. I'm doing the right thing here. She's a teenager. She'll get over it sooner or later.

'_But, will you?'_

Since when did you get back?

'_I can't leave your head, genius.'_

So I'm stuck with you?

'_You didn't answer my question.'_

Of course I'll get over it!

'_Whatever helps you sleep at night, oh denial-sama.'_

What was that supposed to—?

There's a knock on the door.

I'll deal with you later.

'_I'll be waiting, your highness!'_

I drummed my fingers on the table. "Come in," I say.

I heard the door open and close followed by a click. I raised my head up to greet the person who came in.

"What are you—?"

"I need to talk to you."

Only three things registered in my head; dark, pained eyes, the second voice in my head saying _'uh-oh'_ and my lower jaw falling flat on my desk… figuratively speaking.

"A-alright…"

* * *

Was it okay? I think I'm **losing the** **consistency** in my writing. I'm not sure but I think it's because I've **lost most of my enthusiasm**. It's really hard to stay enthusiastic when you're busy with stuff. Let's put it this way, _I've had a lot on my mind_… **I still do**. With that said, my next post is going to be **later** rather than sooner. Moving on…

If none of you guys understood the **exchange between Shamal and Signum** (Shamal, Sicchan, Shamal, Sicchan, etc), it's fine. Don't dwell on it too much. The idea just popped into my head because my best friend and I do the **same thing**. It's like a sort of **unspoken understanding **we have with each other. Like, simply saying the name of the person (and the way that you say it) is the message in itself. Are you getting me? **It's okay** if you're not though. You can **totally** **ignore** that part. And if you spot **errors** please tell me and I'll edit them right away. I do proofread but I sometimes fail to spot 'em.

Lastly, if any of the parts in the story **confuse** you—**any at all**, don't hesitate to drop me a **review** and ask about it. I'll gladly explain it to you (if it **doesn't involve spoilers**, that is). Well that's it for me! 'til next time!

_**Penny for your thoughts?**_

**=tami :3**


	10. Page Eight

Thank you so much for all of your reviews. I thrive on them. Sorry my update was super late. I've been really busy and with college just around the corner… **I'm an incoming freshman:** I know, I'm f***ed. if you guys happen to spot any errors just PM me or add them to your review and I'll edit them as soon as possible.

Unfortunately, the usual disclaimer applies. I do however own a two-foot long Spongebob stuffed toy and I love it!

The song's Something More by Aly & Aj

* * *

Chapter 10: Page Eight

* * *

**I didn't know what was in store, when I walked right through the door**

**Then I saw you over there, our blue eyes locked in a stare**

**I didn't know quite what to say; sometimes words get in the way**

* * *

October 9, Monday 2:49 pm

Narrator's POV

"Oh come on Sicchan! I'm sure Fate-chan's already done changing." Shamal pushed one of the doors of the locker room and went in. "After all she's been in the locker for twenty minutes…" she trailed off, seemingly unable to speak.

"What's wrong Sha…mal…" She lost her voice… as well as all current brain activity.

They both did.

After a pause that was long enough to sing the national anthem once and then backwards, both girls were still gaping at the sight before them. And who could blame them? Fate was standing in front of her locker…

Clad in _only_ a pink lace bra and matching knickers.

She was unaware to the two people who were in the room with her. Said two persons were staring at their best friend with eyes the size of China plates and mouths wide enough to shove an entire fist inside, and then some.

Fate was diagonally facing her locker, providing her best friends with the best view of her well-sculpted body.

The blonde's eyes appeared to be staring off into space, her face void of emotion. Her jaw was clenched tightly and her throat moved slowly as she swallowed. She seemed oddly nervous about something.

The light that came from the fluorescent bulbs on the ceiling revealed that her smooth skin from the neck down was of a distinct pinkish-white complexion. A more than ample chest enclosed in the pink bra rose and fell in time with her breathing; slow but steady. The blonde's waist curved perfectly into an hour-glass shape with visible contours framing her flawlessly lean stomach. Her long, slender, ivory legs moved as she edgily tapped one foot against the tiled floor, switching from one foot to the other.

No words in the human (or animal) language would've been able to communicate how stunning Fate was at that exact moment. Even 'Drop Dead Gorgeous' was putting it mildly.

"I can do this," they heard Fate whisper, slapping her cheeks with both hands.

This broke Shamal from her Fate-induced trance. "Do what Fate-chan?"

"_Shamal_! What are you—? When did you—? _How_ _long_ have you been standing there?!" she shrieked, grabbing a shirt from her locker and wrapping it over her underwear clad body.

"Oh, long enough," the other blonde replied with an amused tone. "Long enough to realize that…"

Fate stared at her best friend, still shell-shocked.

"My best friend is super hot! Isn't she Sicchan?"

The pink-haired girl failed to answer as she felt something trickle down her nose. Her right index finger instinctively brushed the skin above her lip. When she looked at the digit, it was half covered in blood.

"Sicchan you're nose is _bleeding_!"

* * *

Narrator's POV

After Shamal's frantic shrieking about her best friend's obvious bleeding nose in the girls' locker room, Fate wasted no time in changing back to her casual clothes.

As Signum cradled her nose, Shamal paced helplessly in front of the pink-haired girl, more out of panic at seeing the blood oozing from Signum's nose rather than the fact that Signum was hurt. Once fully dressed, Fate shook the other blonde's shoulders violently and told her to get a grip before coming over to help Signum with her still-bleeding nose. She easily found a clean hand towel in her locker and handed it to her. Both girls lead their best friend to the infirmary soon after.

"If you happen to taste blood in your mouth, _do not_ swallow it. All you have to do is rinse your mouth with water. The sink's there," the school doctor said sternly. "And keep the cotton in your right nostril in place," she added.

"Maybe I should stay behind as well Sicchan," Shamal said worriedly.

"Your grades in P.E. are bad enough Shamal. Skipping today isn't going to make it better. Go on. Fate's going to keep me company," she reasoned. The pink-haired girl was sitting at the edge of one of the beds. Her finger pressed lightly against the right side of her nose keeping the cotton squeezed inside.

Shamal shuddered when she looked at the crimson stain on the cotton.

"Yeah. And even if we'd miss class today, our grades in P.E. would still be ridiculously high. So don't get your panties in a pinch," Fate chortled. She was sitting on the bed beside Signum. "Your _Sicchan's _in good hands."

Signum was practically shooting daggers at the blonde beside her.

Shamal ignored Fate's teasing, her shoulders slumping in defeat. "Fine. But the only reason I'm agreeing to this is because you guys forced me to," she accused.

"Don't worry. Just tell everyone you were coerced into separating your conjoined hips," Fate cracked.

It managed to put a smile on Signum's face. Shamal turned on her heel and strode to the door with a frown on her face. Despite seeing Signum smile, she couldn't help but worry about her, even if it was only a minor nosebleed.

"Shamal!" Fate called. "Could you give this to Miss Nanoha?" she asked, handing a small sheet of paper to Shamal. "That way, I'd be excused from class."

"Sure Fate-chan," she replied, taking the piece of paper. "Take care of Sicchan, okay?"

Fate flashed Shamal a reassuring smile.

That was enough to placate the blonde—for the moment at least. Once Shamal left, the school doctor soon followed, saying that she had to get more cotton from the storage room. As the door clicked close, Fate sighed. It was a mixture of relief and apprehension.

"Out with it," Signum demanded. She might have been injured, but a bleeding nose wouldn't and couldn't stop her from being the perceptive person she was.

"Eh?"

Signum shifted from her position on the bed and properly faced the blonde beside her. "If you plan on making your problems go away, keeping them all bottled up is never the best solution. You're only making it harder on yourself," she said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"I don't know what you're—"

"Drop it," she said plainly.

"Wha…?"

Signum rolled her eyes. "You've been staring blankly into what can only be called as the twilight zone, Fate. Oh, and a sigh like," she imitated the blonde's deep sigh. "…isn't exactly the kind that's identified as 'The Happy Sigh'. So come on," she nudged Fate. "Out with it."

"I like someone."

"And?" she asked like it wasn't a big deal.

Fate raised her brows. "That little piece of information doesn't _shock_ you?"

Signum slowly shook her head carefully so as not to worsen the condition of her nose. "No. And frankly, saying 'I like someone' isn't going to make you problems go away just yet. So unless you want to sit here and keep gawking at the floor like I know you plan on doing, I suggest you _talk_ to me."

"But—" she tried to protest.

She held Fate's shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "Fate. Hey… we used to tell each other these kinds of things, right? Why is now any different?"

"You're right."

"Of course I am," she said knowingly.

"H-have you ever liked someone you weren't _supposed_ to?"

"I'm not sure I understand where you're going with that question."

Fate shrugged. "Let's say you _hypothetically_ have feelings for a _guy_. But _he's_ older, much older. And… different."

Something inside Signum's head clicked. She smiled at Fate. "Okay. But if he's different, why do I_ hypothetically _have feelings for him in the first place?" she asked, playing along.

"You just do, okay?"

Her smile widened. "Alright. So what do I _hypothetically_ feel when I'm around this… guy."

"I don't know," Fate deadpanned.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Fate rubbed the back of her neck, a gesture she often did when she was uneasy. "It's hard to explain. When you're with _him_ it's… comfortable. Like that's where you're supposed to be. You don't have to worry about anything else. You can…"

"Be yourself," Signum finished.

"Exactly! I don't need to think about what I say or do, if my actions are inappropriate or not... out of character or not. It's like being with _him_ is the most natural thing in the world. But when I'm not with… _him_, all my insecurities sink in. '_He's_ too old for me', 'I shouldn't have these feelings', '_he's_ far too perfect for me'…"

Signum snorted.

"Why are you laughing?! I'm pouring my heart out here," she exclaimed, insulted.

Signum waved her free hand repeatedly. "I'm sorry. It's just that you went from _my _hypothetical feelings to _your _insecurities."

Fate gulped. "_Oh_."

"It's okay Fate. Tell you what; why don't we just drop the whole 'hypothetical act'? I already know who this is about."

Fate took a sharp intake of breath while her hand grasped the bed sheet.

"You…you do?"

"It's as plain as day."

Fate fiddled with the bedspread some more. "So… so you think it's wrong too, right?"

"According to who?"

Fate's frustration became evident in her voice and expression. "According to everyone! I know people are going to judge me. All it takes is _one look_. One look that says, 'it's immoral'. Even with all the good feelings that make it seem right… I know it still isn't, and—probably—will always be."

Signum placed her hand on Fate's knee. "Word of advice my dearest, _best_-_est,_ _besty_ friend…" Fate managed to smile at the deliberate grammatical slip-up(s). "Your choices in life should never, _ever_ be subject to other people's judgment. Because when you really think about it, those people have no right to stick their long, crooked, ugly noses into your business, much less judge _you_. If your decisions depend on their opinions, it's not your life anymore… it becomes _theirs_," she said, pinching her nose in between her thumb and index finger.

Fate stifled a laugh. "I'm sorry. It's just that… I can't take you seriously with that... _thing_ in your nose."

"Do you still want my advice or not?" she snapped.

"Alright, alright," she waved her hand. "Advice away, Dr. Phil."

Signum narrowed her eyes before speaking. "All I'm trying to say is that it shouldn't matter what people think. After all, it is _your_ life. Ignore all those stuck-up know-it-alls. They have nothing better to do than criticize people they barely know just to negate their own stupid insecurities. I repeat: _ignore_ them. Go for it. If you know it's what you're supposed to do, it's the right thing to do and it's what you need and/or want to do, don't wait for anyone's approval. You go and do what you have to. Always remember that your choices should make _you _happy, not them," Signum finished, her lips curving into a smile.

It took a few moments—minutes actually—before Fate found her voice.

"Wow."

At that, Signum smiled smugly.

"Yeah, I know. I can be deep."

It was good… no, great advice. And for the first time in days, Fate was able to make a choice; no doubts, no second thoughts. Most of all… she made a choice without fear. The only down part to the whole conversation was…

They _thought_ they were talking about the same person.

* * *

October 9, Monday 4:00 pm

Fate's POV

It's strange isn't it? How life manages to drag you off course only to find something better than what you originally aimed for. How the hands of fate (no pun intended) manage to lead you to the person you were meant for; no accidents, no coincidences. How the person you least expect, would end up giving you the best advice about _your_ life.

It's strange… but a _good_ kind of strange.

And it's because of that, that I'm able to stand here outside _her_ door… outside her big, _intimidating_ door. Okay, I can _do_ this. All I had to do was knock, go inside and give the best confession in the history of all great confessions. Not that there was a history of great confessions or anything. I wouldn't want it to be recorded either, because that'd be _so_ embarrassing. God! I wish this could be over and done with. Easier said than done, I guess.

Okay the door knob was right in front of me. Move, hand! Knock on the door. Good. She asked me to come in and I did so with trembling feet.

I went inside the room. She raised her head from her desk and our eyes meet.

_Oh shit._

One look and all my coherent thoughts were thrown out the window. What's more, my perfectly-thought-out-for-forty-whole-minutes speech/confession just went down the drain. But could you blame me? Her eyes did that to me. She said something but I cut her off.

"I need to talk to you."

Oh God. I hope I get this right. Please, _please_ don't let me faint. Please. _Anything_ but faint.

* * *

October 9, Monday 4:12 pm

Narrator's POV

With each step she took, the weight of her strides got heavier. The bag she was carrying felt like a ton of bricks were all cramped inside of it. She instinctively licked her lips. Despite the rapid beating of her heart, she managed to hide her nerves. She kept looking forward at the hallway that seemed to stretch on forever. She wished it did. That way she wouldn't be able to reach her destination.

Memories of their early conversation still lingered in her head.

"_Last Saturday went well, don't you think?"_

"_Yes it did. But I really think we should stop this. We're bound to get caught," the other warned._

_She was right. What if they were caught? She shook her head, trying to cast away the negative thoughts that were invading her head. After everything they did during the weekend, backing out would only defeat the purpose of her goal. Still, she couldn't help but think about the consequences. If they were caught…_

"_So you're starting to think straight then?"_

"_But…"_

"_But nothing. As promised, we gave it a try. In truth, it did go well but I think it would be better if Saturday was the first… and the last," she said._

"_Can't we just—"_

"_Hayate!" a voice called out._

_She turned her head and saw the blonde walking towards her, a smile plastered on her face._

"_Hey Fate," she greeted with a smile._

"_Hello Miss."_

"_Good noon… Hayate, I have to go. I need to take care of something. See you this afternoon."_

She sighed for the nth time that afternoon. Something inside of her knew that there would be no arguing Miss Nanoha. And the way she had said 'See you this afternoon' seemed so final.

"Hayate!" a male voice called.

She turned around and saw a blonde boy. "Hey, Yuuno…"

He brushed a stray strand of blonde hair to the back of his ears before replying. "Hey, you erm… dropped this."

She took the pink handkerchief from his outstretched hand. "Thanks,"

He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled awkwardly at the brunette. "I know this is kind of straightforward of me to ask but… are you okay?"

Her brow furrowed. Yuuno waved his hands defensively. "Wait, no—I… erm, it's just that you didn't notice me call your name until the fourth time. I…"

Her eyes widened slightly. "Oh, sorry. I was preoccupied about some… stuff—school stuff." She gave him an apologetic look.

Yuuno waved it off. "Nah, its fine, it's fine. We all get stressed out about school, s'okay."

"You don't. You're on the honor's list," she said with a giggle.

Yuuno pushed the frames of his glasses to the bridge of his nose and smiled smugly. "Exemption to the rule I guess? Hey, since you're already here, I was wondering…" He cleared his throat.

"Yes?"

Yuuno shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Hayate noticed he was nervous about something. "Yuuno?"

"Uh, yeah… I was wondering. If you don't have any plans on Saturday…" He let the last word hang for fear that he'd embarrass himself if he continued talking.

Hayate added two and two together and got… four. _Duh_. "Are you… asking me out?" Her grip on the sling of her bag tightened.

"Yeah… I am."

"Well, I do have plans…"

Yuuno's face visibly fell. "Oh, okay. Can't blame a guy for trying right?" he laughed. "Well, I better get—um… going," he gestured for the main door .

"Yuuno," she said, silencing the distraught blonde boy. "I'm not sure if I do," she paused. "Or don't have plans." She saw the twinkle in his eyes and continued. "How about this; I'll see if I don't have an… appointment with my… my _dentist_ on Saturday and then I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"But if you do have an appointment?"

"Rain check?" she said, hopeful.

Yuuno's face lit up like the sun. "Sure! Sure… okay that would be… that would be awesome! Really awesome. Really, really awesome!" He walked past her, heading for the main door. "So I'll just, go. Yeah. I'm uh, going now. Bye!" He faced Hayate and waved her goodbye all the while grinning like an idiot. When the blonde boy turned around, he bumped into a teacher and almost fell on his ass. Quickly regaining his composure, he apologized to the annoyed teacher and went on his way.

Hayate giggled and thought he was cute.

'_Now,'_ she thought. _'All I have to worry about is my appointment with my _dentist_.'_

* * *

October 9, Monday 4:02 pm

Narrator's POV

"What are you—"

"I need to talk to you." It was a statement, not a request.

"A…alright, make it quick. I have to meet Hayate in," Nanoha paused to look at her wrist watch. "…10 minutes." Though her voice was steady, the torrent of thoughts rushing in her head made her think otherwise.

The blonde snapped at the mention of the sophomore's name. "_Hayate_?! Is she all you ever think about?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

Fate took a step forward. "It's always Hayate this, Hayate that. Hayate blah, blah, blah…"

"What are you talking about?" Nanoha leaned her arms on her desk.

Fate's hands balled into fists. "She always has you're _undivided_ attention… among other things," she whispered the last three words.

Nanoha shook her head several times. "You're imagining things _Testarossa_," she said, stressing the blonde's surname in an attempt to put her in her place; an attempt that crashed and burned.

"_Testarossa_? So we're back to last names now, Miss _Takamachi_?"

Irritation slowly grew inside Nanoha. Fate had no right to speak to her in that indignant manner. "I don't like your tone Testarossa." The tenor of her voice indicated a silent warning.

Fate noted the brunette's warning but decided to ignore it. Because in spite of everything, it was Nanoha who mistreated her, not the other way around.

Nanoha took advantage of the younger girl's silence. She stood up from her seat and walked toward Fate, stopping when she was only a few feet away. She glared at the blonde. As for the reason behind that glare, she did not know. It was simply an impulse.

Fate refused to back down. "Really? If I'm _imagining_ _things_, then you wouldn't mind telling me what you've been doing with her, now would you?"

Nanoha's body visibly tensed at the question.

'_Bulls eye,'_ Fate thought.

"W-What I do with my students is none of your business! Why are you so concerned about it?" she said, evading the question.

Fate closed her eyes before she answered with an infuriated voice. "Because you're acting like, like…" She opened her eyes once more. "…like nothing happened!"

"I beg your pardon?"

The blonde began waving her arms. "You left…. So nothing _did_ happen but… No, that's not what I'm trying to say! What I mean is," she rubbed her temples. "Ugh! Why is this so freaking hard to talk to you?!" Even with all the courage she had, Fate struggled to get her point across.

Nanoha folded her arms over her chest. "Testarossa, if you're here to argue with me but simply end up arguing with _yourself_, I think you should go. Hayate's going to be here any minute now. And we still have things to discuss. _Things_ that you need not concern yourself with."

Fate's anger flared. She laughed bitterly, as if Nanoha just told a joke at her expense. "Another one of your _secret meetings_? Not very good at making up excuses, are you?" Her voice dripped of sarcasm.

Nanoha's forehead creased. "_Secret meetings_? Is that what this is about?!"

"Yes that! No, I mean…" Fate replied, tripping at her words. She couldn't be coherent even if her life depended on it. Nevertheless, she had to try. "It's her. It's about her,"

"Why her?!"

"_Why_? You're asking _me_ 'why'?!"

"…"

"Well let's see," she continued, tapping her chin with her index finger. "I tried to _kiss_ you… you pushed me off of _my_ couch and then left… just like that," she snapped her finger for emphasis. "'I need to go because it's late'? You could've made a better excuse! What?! Is someone going to ground you if you go home past your curfew? That'd be really funny!"

A pause.

"Don't get me wrong," she waved her hands once. "I was fine with you pushing me. I figured you weren't actually like _that_. I thought, 'Okay fine, I was wide of the mark'. But then the next day, you just _happen_ to decide on spending all of your free time with Hayate! I just—how am I supposed to react to that?!" She pointed her finger to her chest.

Nanoha relaxed, quickly realizing that she was to blame for the way the blonde was acting.

'_It was me. I made her cry.'_

'_No duh, genius,' _a second voice interjected.

'_Shut it!'_

"I…I'm sorry Fate. Believe me; I understand how you feel—" Nanoha reached for the younger girl's shoulder.

"No you don't!" she yelled, immediately swatting Nanoha's hand before it could touch her.

"Fate, I'm sorry if I left the way I did. But it wasn't supposed to happen. You shouldn't have… and so I didn't— so I… I didn't _do_ anything to you." she raised her hands at shoulder level, palms up.

"Exactly! You. Didn't. Do. _Anything!" _At the last word, Fate's voice grew an octave higher.

"What…?" she voiced out her confusion. She tried again but instead of sounding lucid, she sounded like a drug addict experiencing withdrawal.

Her voice became shrill. "What did you want me to do?! Tell me Fate… 'Cause I'm drawing a blank here!" She strode forward until they were at arm's length.

"I wanted you to kiss me!" she cried, with every fiber of her being.

The brunette's jaw dropped. The words 'kiss me' started bouncing off the walls of her skull. It took her a few moments, but she found the voice she thought she'd lost. "Wha—why would you want me to do that?"

Fate's face visibly fell. Her resolve faltered. But…

'_It's now or never.'_

"Because I…I…"

When the blonde went silent, something inside of Nanoha's head clicked. She understood. It was written all over Fate's face. She knew that there was only one answer to her question… one brief, logical answer.

Just _one_.

Nothing more…

Now all Nanoha had to do was make her say it... she had to make Fate say it. Because if she did, then this moment—right here, right now—would finally be real. And Nanoha _needed_ this moment to be real.

"…"

"You what, Fate? _You_ _what_?!" she pressed.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" A mere whisper.

"Yes Fate, _please _spell it out for me." Her voice was a cross between desperation and frustration.

A pale, slender hand gripped the collar of Nanoha's crisp, off-white blouse and pulled her closer. Smoldering burgundy met anxious cerulean. "I like you!" she confessed and then shoved the brunette back. Nanoha almost stumbled at the force of the blonde's push. Fate closed her eyes. "There, I—"

She was cut off when Nanoha's lips came crashing into hers.

Fate's eyes almost fell out of their sockets at the force but she hesitantly began returning the kiss. It was slow, gentle, and chaste at first, just the meeting of lips against lips.

The world around them began to disappear.

Fate felt a hand cup her face and a set of fingers intertwining themselves with the blonde hair just above her neck, drawing her deeper into the kiss. She gripped the front of Nanoha's blouse, pulling their bodies together. And just like that, a tongue slipped into to her mouth. The sensation of their tongues meeting sent volts of electricity surging through their bodies. They moaned into the kiss.

It was Fate that pulled away first. Nanoha's arms dropped to her sides. She felt a wave of cold air wash over her, but she still had her eyes closed, slightly panting from the kiss. When her eyes finally fluttered open, all she saw was a flash of blonde hair disappearing behind her office door.

Her heart sank.

With trembling legs, she slowly ambled backwards until the back of her knees hit her desk. Having lost the strength to hold herself upright, she leaned on it for support.

Nanoha pounded her palm on the desk.

'_Why the hell did she run away?!'_

Blindly feeling around her desk for something to vent her frustration on, she managed to grab something—her favorite hardbound book of quotations—and with all her strength, she flung it toward the general direction of the door. Missing by a foot, it hit the wall and landed on the carpeted floor. Ignoring the book for the mean time, she walked back to her desk and sat down, holding her head in her hands.

'_Why the hell did she run away?! God! Ugh!'_

Unbeknownst to her, the book she left on the floor was opened to a certain page.

Eight.

There was a quote the Nanoha had highlighted about a month ago.

"_**It's that kiss**_** ... that one you lose yourself in.**  
**You realize that you don't want to kiss anyone else  
and that you are in love;**  
**The world around you disappears except you and that person."**

**-Morgan Lafferty**

* * *

So? Any thoughts? Oh here's one: **"Waiting for Chapter 10 was sooooo worth it!"** haha… kidding.

I had a little difficulty when it came to writing about Fate's underwear clad body. If you have any complaints or suggestions feel free to tell me. I'm open to criticism. Oh and the kissing scene too. I tried to write it based on HOW UH… never mind.

**No really…** jokes aside, I'm not good at tongues-down-each-other's-throats moments.

So just give it to me _straight_ (pun **so** intended)… was it good, mediocre, horrific, or 'I-wanted-to-rip-my-eyes-out' bad?

Penny for your thoughts? Reviews are very much appreciated. 'til next time!

**=tami :3**


	11. I’ll wait for you

**Disclaimer**: I don't own MSLN or Nike. But I wish I did. Either would be fine. The song's "**Right Kind of Wrong**" I forgot the artist though.

**Tami's Note: MUST READ!**

I changed the summary 'because my sister's been complaining about it. So has my girlfriend. Urgh! Anyway, the summary's already final. **'Nuf said!**

**Quoted from Chapter 8:**  
"_I fidget with the phone for a few minutes before deciding to drive back to her house. I should return it. She probably doesn't know she's lost it."_

Ring any bells? If not, then I suggest you go back and read chapter 8 again because those three sentences are going to prevent you from saying **"What the f***?"** when you read this chapter. I think I spoiled the surprise. Oh well…

p.s. Do any of you remember **Jonathan**?

* * *

Chapter 11: I'll wait for you

**You walk in and my strength walks out the door,**

**Say my name and I can't fight it anymore,**

**Oh, I know I should go, but I need your touch just too damn much.**

**Loving you, isn't really something I should do,**

**Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you,**

**Well I should try to be strong,**

**But baby you're the right kind of wrong.**

* * *

Fate's POV

I woke up with a massive headache. Bringing my hands up to my face, I covered my eyes out of instinct. The light was bound to shine through the blinds again. I carefully opened my eyes when the blinding light never came and saw that it was still dark out. I swung my legs to the side of my bed and looked at the digital clock on the bedside table. The neon lights shone:

**October 12, 3:48 am**

Ugh! I can't believe I woke up this early.

My head cocked to the side where a pile of papers were stocked neatly on my desk and beside them were some of my books.

I was going to school today.

I stood up from the bed and I did my morning stretches. Deciding that it was better to take an early bath, I walked out of my bed and strode to the bathroom. After stripping off my PJs and my underwear, I went under the shower head. Turning the knob, I felt the steaming hot water cascade down my body. I wrapped my hands over my chest, forcing the memories away.

I've been absent from school for two days.

And with good reason.

Tuesday morning…

_I ambled down the steps and stopped at the foot of the stairs._

"_Mom, I'm not feeling so well. I think I'm coming down with something," I lied all the while using my nasal voice._

"_Oh, come here, honey." My mom gestured for me to come over and put a hand over my forehead. "Well, you're not hot."_

"_My head's spinning," I said instantly._

"_Alright. How about I cook breakfast in bed for you before I go to work?"_

_I nodded._

"_Okay. Go upstairs and lie down for a bit," she said, kissing my forehead._

_A soft "okay" was all I could manage. A wave of guilt washed over me. I hated lying to her. Twenty minutes later she came to my room bringing a tray of food and set it on my lap. She kissed my forehead again._

"_After breakfast, I want you to rest. I left some food in the fridge so you can just heat it up later. I'll be back early tonight okay?"_

_She stood up and headed for the door. Before she closed it, I called out to her._

"_Mom!" She looked at me questioningly. "I love you." In a weird way, it was like a hidden apology. I had lied to her. I _really_ hated doing that to her._

_She smiled and mouthed an "I love you too" before walking out the door._

_That afternoon, I sat in my room, staring out the window. Then I heard the doorbell. I slowly walked downstairs despite the loud and impatient knocking on the other side of the door. As I opened it, I was engulfed in a tight hug._

"_Hey Shamal, Signum… Chrono?" my brows scrunched in surprise._

"_He wouldn't stop nagging me," Signum replied._

_Chrono turned a shade of pink. After leading them inside the house, we spent the next two hours talking. Chrono wouldn't stop asking me if I was feeling alright. I smiled at his concern. He was such a sweet guy. As evening came, Chrono excused himself saying that he was going to head home and something about doing chores for his mom._

_And then he kissed me on the cheek._

_Not a minute after he had closed the door, Shamal and Signum began teasing me. Me? I was completely indifferent. I had more pressing issues to think about than an innocent kiss on the cheek. 'Why' you ask?_

_That's because French kissing tops pecks on the cheek _every_… _single_… _freaking_… _time!

_I continued to be apathetic. They asked me what was wrong. I told them I was feeling a little faint so we all went to my room. They chatted idly with each other while I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. When mom got home, Shamal and Signum ate dinner with us and asked if they could stay over. Thinking that I probably needed the company, my mom easily agreed._

_A few minutes passed and we all ate in silence. That's when my mind wandered. Should I tell them? What would I say?_

"Hey guys… I French kissed my teacher yesterday. It was the best kiss ever! But I ran away so I hope you guys are cool with it… anyway, could you please pass the salt?"

_Yeah-_freaking_-right._

_I'd be digging myself a deeper hole._

_Signum and Shamal went home to get some clothes. My mom offered to give them a ride, leaving me all alone in the house… not that it bothered me._

_Sitting there, all by myself, made me come to a decision. If I couldn't tell my mom, I should at least tell Shamal and Signum. They were my best friends. As soon as they arrived, I suggested that we all head to my room; my mom excluded, of course. Closing the door to my room, I heaved a huge sigh._

"_Guys," I started._

_Then I heard her name._

"_Did you see Miss Nanoha this morning Sicchan? She was so… out of it," Shamal said._

"_Not as out of it when we had P.E. She kept spacing out during the volleyball game," Signum replied angrily. "She didn't even spot Kelly touch the net when she blocked my spike."_

"_Why are you complaining? You guys won, didn't you?"_

"_Only a four-point cushion…"_

"_Oh please. At least you won. Hey I almost forgot… Fate, chan?"_

_I raised my eye brows acknowledging that I had heard her._

_She continued. "Miss Nanoha told me, to tell you that she said, that I should tell you that she—"_

_Signum cut her off. "Let me."_

_Shamal nodded shyly. She had a knack of being incoherent at the most crucial of times. Lucky for me, I had Signum._

"_She said, and I quote: Tell her I sent my regards and hope that she'll get well soon."_

"_O-oh," I said, feeling the heat crawl up my face._

"_If you ask me, I think she misses her favorite student."_

_I sent Shamal a death glare. She cringed._

"_What? Well, you _are!_"_

"_You're just resentful because Fate has high grades," Signum pointed out._

"_Fate's grades in P.E are ridiculous!"_

_I drowned out their little banter and sat on my bed. I couldn't believe she said that. She actually had the courage to ask Signum and Shamal to tell me to get well soon. My mind reeled back to that Monday afternoon. When I kissed her… or was it when she kissed me? Whatever! I didn't care who kissed who first._

_I caressed my lower lip, remembering how soft her lips felt against mine. How it sent goose bumps all over my body. How it was eager and gentle at the same time. How our lips and bodies fit together perfectly…_

_How right it felt._

_And then I ran away. How could I not? That… that kiss… it brought me back to reality. She was my teacher, I was her student. It was that simple. No matter how much I wished for it, no matter how right it seemed, no matter how I felt about her… we couldn't be together._

_Pulling away was the only solution. Better to walk away sooner feeling like this than doing it later and have it hurt more. I couldn't take that._

_I was broken from my reverie when I heard my phone's text-tone. I grabbed the blue phone and flipped it open. I gaped at the caller I.D._

_**Nanoha**_

_How did she get my number? How did_ I_ get her number?_

_With shaky hands, I pressed the 'open' button. Closing my eyes for a bit, I let out a deep, shaky breath._

'I can do this.'

_All I had to do was read the message and maybe text her back. What was I saying? I didn't even have the courage to read the message let alone reply! I gathered all the will-power I had and opened my eyes._

_**I hope you're feeling better. Get well soon.**_

_Without so much as thinking, I quickly deleted the message. But…_

Just because I'd rid my phone of that message didn't mean I had forgotten the warm feeling that spread through me after I had read it.

It still lingered.

Clothed in a white towel with my hair wrapped in a bun inside a smaller towel, I slowly walked to my closet. I glanced back at the clock.

**October 12, 4:09 am**

I still had about two hours before getting ready for school. Grabbing my favorite pair of underwear, I started putting them on. Ten minutes later, I had black Nike jogging pants on, a tight fitting violet Nike shirt, a black jacket with violet graffiti prints all over and white running shoes on. Satisfied with what I was wearing, I walked to my dresser and grabbed my iPod that lay beside a vase of white tulips.

My lips curved into a smile.

Chrono gave them to me yesterday.

Oh, I lied to my mom about being sick Wednesday morning too. And she still fell for it.

And then came the guilty sigh.

Chrono came back yesterday bringing the tulips with Signum, Shamal and… Jonathan. I remember looking totally shocked. Signum shrugged at me, saying he wanted to 'come with'. It didn't bother me that Jonathan came; I just hadn't expected him to. We were good friends… just good, not close. Two hours later, they all went home. And like the day before, Chrono gave me another peck on the cheek. But this time, it was a little closer to my lips than I would've liked.

I put the headphones into my ears, turned the iPod on and walked down stairs. I figured it would be better to just walk, since running would mean sweating, and sweating would lead to me taking another bath when I got back. Don't get me wrong, I loved taking a bath… just not again. Because when I'm under the shower head, my mind would wander. And right now, I couldn't afford for that to happen.

I walked out of the front gate and breathed in the cold, no—_freezing_ morning air. I put my hands in the pockets of my jacket and started walking.

"Just another Thursday morning," I said to myself.

* * *

Nanoha's POV

I loved to jog every morning, except on Saturdays. I wasn't sure why but there was something about Saturday mornings that made me want to stay curled up in bed. That and the fact that I was supposed to work on the upcoming sports festival schedule every Saturday. Anyway…

I loved to jog every morning. I loved to jog, period. The feeling of the cool breeze against my face while whipping my hair back was enough to bring a smile to my face. It helped when I wanted to clear my head too. And in an odd kind of way, jogging was my form of escape, not in a sense that I was running away from my problems though.

It was like going on a temporary vacation from all of my worries. And right now, I had _so_ many problems, it wasn't even funny.

My breathing was steady as I began to pick up my pace. I was headed to the open field of the park today. Not many people were out jogging at four-thirty in the morning, especially on weekdays. Most of the joggers would be out around six…

So seeing someone in this part of the park surprised me.

Earlier, when I said that jogging was my escape, I wasn't lying. But today, jogging wasn't going to be my escape. Because today—October twelve, Thursday, four-thirty am—jogging had brought me to the one thing… wait, to the one _person_ I was planning on avoiding… for the rest of my morning at least.

That plan just went down the drain.

"Fate," I whispered to myself, loving the way her name rolled off my tongue.

There she was… sitting on a park bench facing the open field, leaning forward with her elbows resting on her knees and her hands clasped together. She was wearing an all Nike outfit.

I smile at that. Her mom probably spoiled her.

I noticed her hair is tied in a loose pony tail. That was different. My eyes moved to look at her face… her beautiful, flawless face. I noted that her skin looked paler than usual, from the cold maybe. But I bet they were still as smooth. I would know; I'd touched them on numerous occasions before.

_Oh God._

Mind out of the gutter _please_! Back to her face…

Her brows were knit, probably from the things she had on her mind right now. Those smoldering, burgundy eyes, staring out into the distance showed a bit of worry. Her nose… it was so cute. Finally, her pink lips; they were curving into a slight grimace.

She removed the headset from her ears and I saw it as my cue. I take slow, cautious steps until I was about a meter away from the bench. My heart was going a mile a minute but I managed to look calm… _barely_.

"Is this seat taken?" I ventured.

She looked up at me, surprised and… angry, but I held her gaze. Her face fell back to its original expression—stoic and indifferent—and shook her head.

I took a seat and looked at her. Just as I did, she stole a glance at me. We sat like that for I'm not sure how long, staring at each other. I gauged her expression and waited patiently until _she _was ready to speak. I _was_ the older one, hence the patience part.

She broke eye contact. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice firm.

"Morning jog. You?"

"Walk." She shivered, despite wearing a jacket.

"Are you cold?"

She shrugged. "No."

"Are you sure?" I asked again, just to make sure.

"Yes."

I sighed. Why was she mad at me? I was not the one who made a confession two days ago. Granted, I did kiss her suddenly. But let's not forget… she kissed me back. And it wasn't just any kiss. It was a _full-on_ kiss… which I initiated.

Hmm…This is whole _justifying-my-actions_ thing was not working.

_Shit._

Maybe she really _should_ be mad at me.

"Are you going to school today? And maybe I could get more than one syllable this time."

"I guess…"

I looked at her, irked.

"That was two," she said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Smart ass. But an _adorable_ smart ass.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"Huh?" she finally looked at me.

I scooted closer. Thankfully, she didn't pull away. "Why… why are you mad at me?" I said slowly. She stared at her shoes, unable to answer.

"Fate…" I said softly, playing with the ring on my right middle finger.

"What are you doing with me?" she said, just above a whisper.

I was lucky I heard it.

"What?" I replied, taken aback. I asked her a question and she answered with _another_ question… totally defeated the purpose. I looked at her, perplexed.

I saw her hand tightly griping the edge of the bench as she shuffled slightly in her seat. Just when I was about to say something, she looked back at me her face unreadable.

I noticed her inch closer to me.

_Crap_.

All caution was thrown out the window.

I swallowed the huge lump forming in my throat. I could practically hear her steady breathing against my face. She saw the nervousness that was probably written all over my face and smirked.

That annoyed me.

But I was at her mercy.

She leaned in closer until the sides our noses touched. I moved to meet her lips, forgoing self-restraint. And then at the very last second, she pulled back, all the way to the opposite end of the bench.

_What the hell was that?_

Her smirk faded. My brows knitted in confusion. Was she teasing me? She licked her lips… and I felt the hairs at the back of my neck stand on end. The things she did to me…

_Damn_.

In the five—six minutes I'd been with her, she has made me curse more than I normally did in a day!

_God!_

There I go again.

"The way you're feeling right now… that's how I've been feeling for the last six days," she said, her eyes never leaving mine.

My face crinkled in confusion. Thankfully, she continued.

"The feeling of finally figuring out what you want. Realizing that it's there right in front of you… waiting to be yours. And just when you reach out to grasp it, it disappears. Like a mirage… a bubble."

"What—" I couldn't say anything else.

I know. I was indeed very articulate at the most crucial of moments.

"That kiss was everything I expected it to be… and more." She whispered the last part out.

This time, I was the one who drew closer. I reached out my hand and caressed her cheek. She leaned into my palm and shut her eyes, making my lips turn up into a smile. A few seconds later, my heart skipped a beat.

"I was thinking the same thing," I blurted out, not realizing I had said what I was thinking.

She opened her eyes, holding the hand on her cheek. "Never mind the fact that you're my teacher…"

I grinned. But…

"You have Hayate," she finished, gripping my hand tightly and bringing it back to my lap.

_Come again?_

"What exactly am I to you? A play thing? So when you're not with Hayate, you fool around with me?" she said, looking away from me. Her voice was bitter and pained.

_Come again?_

I felt something squeeze at my chest. I wasn't sure if it was because of what she said or the way she said it. Probably both.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me. You've been having secret meetings with Hayate. Don't think I didn't see you last Saturday. You were with her, doing God knows what. And the day before, I heard you guys talking in your office," she said frustrated and then looked away from me.

"What exactly _did_ you hear?"

"That what she wanted—whatever the heck it was—was not allowed. How she wants _you_ and no one else… even forced you to go on a date with her. Oh, but you know what sucked the most? You agreed." I heard her laugh sullenly. It was the most painful sound I'd ever heard. It almost broke my heart.

"Going on a date? Is _that_ what you thought we were doing?"

She cocked her head to my direction. "What else could you both be doing on a Saturday morning? _Tutorials_?" her voice rose again.

"It was for the sports festival!" I said in my defense.

She looked at me as if I had just grown a second head.

Good, now she thinks I'm a cheater _and_ an idiot.

"How is a _date_ for the sports festival?" She glowered at me.

I opened my mouth but decided against it, realizing that I'd most likely say something I would regret. Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself. Her glare never faltered though. It might've even intensified. I softened my expression, hoping that her anger would simmer down enough for her to actually listen to me.

"What are the major prohibitions for the sports festival?" I asked.

Her jaw dropped. "What does _that_ have to do with anything?"

"Answer the question."

She huffed at me but did as she was told. "Students are not allowed to take any drugs that may enhance their skills. Students are not allowed to sabotage other teams. Changing of teams is not allowed. Tampering with score boards are grounds for disqualification. Substitution for absent players no less than five minutes before a game is not allowed."

I smiled at the fact that she remembered the rules, word for word. "You forgot one more."

"What?"

"You forgot one more," I repeated. She thought for a while, biting her lower lip.

Swoon.

Completely and _utterly_ adorable.

I suppose she forgot the last one because she hunched her shoulders so I answered for her. "Teachers are not allowed to give special training to a student or students since it would—"

"…give them the upper hand, hence an unfair game," she finished for me and I grinned. I waited for her to _connect _the dots. My smile broadened when I saw her eyes widen in realization. "But I assumed—"

"Yes. You _assumed_."

She stared at her shoes. "So that's why you guys were so secretive about it," she deduced. I, on the other hand, continued to wonder what was so fascinating about her shoes. I admit, they were nice—of course, they were _Nike_—but I didn't think they were _that_ stare-worthy.

"But... why?" she asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you agree, knowing that it wasn't allowed?"

"You have to _swear_ not to tell anyone," I replied, my voice grave. She nodded. If it would clear up any misconceptions about me, I was more than eager to tell her the truth. "Her dad wants her to transfer schools since she wasn't performing well in the track team."

"What do you mean '_wasn't performing well'_? She's the second best sprinter the track team's got… next to Carver, but he's a guy _and_ a senior."

I shook my head. "She's not the best in the entire school either." I pointed my finger at her. She sighed, understanding what it meant.

_She_ was the best in the entire school, though very few knew about it. That piece of information however was not alien to me or Hayate's father. "Since her father knows your mother, he's quite aware of your… talents. He realized that she would only be the third best if she stayed in Colet. Two weeks ago, he told her that she was going to transfer next year. Hayate obviously didn't want to, so he gave her an ultimatum; either win second or first place in the 4x100m relay race or transfer to a different school."

"That's harsh."

"I know," I paused. "So, are you still worried about my _relationship_ with Hayate now?" I asked, knowingly drawing out the word _relationship_. As expected, she glared at me, but it was a cute glare, not an 'I-hate-you-with-every-fiber-of-my-being' glare. I corrected myself. "I'm not sure _relationship_ was the right word," I say with a smirk. "How about… _rapport_?"

She smiled a heart-warming smile. "Rapport sounds so much better."

"One thing though… Aren't you dating Chrono?"

"I'm not dating Chrono," she said almost instantly.

I was momentarily stunned by her quick reply. After getting over the temporary shock, a smile crept into my lips. She blushed.

"But—" I argued, purposely teasing her.

"I'm not dating him," she repeated, this time with more fervor.

"I'm glad then," I breathed, brushing stray strands of hair off her face.

I held her hand in mine. Drawing it to my lips, I kissed each knuckle gently. Her face burned bright red (again) and all I could do was smile at how adorable she was.

How could someone be gorgeous and adorable all at the same time?

A comfortable silence enveloped over the both of us. We just stayed that way, gazing at each other like complete idiots. I never really minded though. This breathtakingly beautiful burgundy-eyed girl had awakened certain feelings inside of me, feelings I never knew existed let alone would be able to experience. No one has ever, _ever_ had that effect on me. The best part? She felt the same way about me. I _knew_ she did.

And in that spit second I'd made up my mind.

I no longer cared… I no longer cared if she was five years my junior, or the fact that we were both women. I felt something for this girl… that was all that mattered, _period_.

No, wait… I take it back. I wasn't just feeling something for this girl, I was falling for her… I _am_ falling for her. Her quirks, her strengths, her beauty, her smiles, her tears, her weaknesses, her insecurities, her doubts, her imperfections… I wanted it all. I wanted her. I wanted her to be mine… and be able to tell the whole world about it.

She scooted closer to me.

I intertwined our fingers bringing our clasped hands to rest on my lap. She ducked her head, embarrassed to look me in the eye and instead, settled for gaping at our twined fingers. I squeezed her hands in an attempt to reassure her. She still refused to look at me though.

Then, a thought hit me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nothing…"

"You know… most of the time, nothing can mean everything. So you're going to have to tell me what's bothering you," I urged her, my voice full of concern.

"We can't. You're a teacher. I'm a student," she replied, still not wanting to look at me.

I gently lifted her chin with my free hand and looked into her bright crimson irises. I drew her in for short, chaste kiss before resting my forehead against hers as she sighed contentedly. Opening my eyes slightly, I saw a smile grace her lips.

At that moment, I made a promise to myself: I would do everything, _everything_ in my power to keep her smiling, even if it would be the _death_ of me.

"I don't care how long it takes," I traced her jaw with my fingertips and cupped her face. "I'll wait for you," I said with conviction, before pressing our lips once more.

_And nothing's _ever_ going to change that…_

* * *

**Official correction: **In the previous chapters I had written 4x100km when its supposed to be** 4x100m only. **Sorry!

**MUST READ!**

I did this bugger in **one** **seating**! Thank you! Hold the applause please *laughs*. But the story's far from over. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter because I'm guessing **YEAH**, you did: duh, **NANOFATE**

**FLUFF**! I don't know, maybe it's because I've been all **lovey**-**dovey** myself. Oh and you guys don't know how **hilarious** it was to read your reviews. You were all, **Hayate likes Nanoha? WTF** *laughs* sorry. I couldn't stop laughing. And the rants went on for **three** chapters. *laughs again*

**Chapter 12 info…**

Chapter 12 is going to be less drama too. Nanoha and Fate **do** deserve a break.

I'm **still** open to suggestions. If you guys have any, I may consider them, depending if it coincides with the storyline. But hey, I could always write your suggestions as fillers and what not. Given that my** writing muse** has provided me with **so much** inspiration and motivation in my writing (if you want you guys can go **thank her** *smiles*), I'll probably be posting chapter 12 **sooner**, rather than later. In fact, I've already started.

Lastly, if you guys have any **complaints** or you've spotted any **errors**, I'd really appreciate it if you'd include them in your reviews.

**Looking forward to ALL of your reviews!  
**jace-san


	12. It's Official

**Disclaimer:**I do not own MSLN or the Marc messenger bag by Marc Jacobs. But I do own Signum's green shirt that's featured in this chapter :3

The song is **Can't Breathe **by Keith Varon. It's a great song! Sorry if I haven't been replying to some of your reviews. I've been really busy with college. I know I don't have to… but I want to :)

**liithachan:** Congratulations to you for being my 100th reviewer! For that you get a cookie! *gives a cookie* :3

**Musikazen:**awww you're making me blush. I'm not good with compliments. I wouldn't say I write them EFFORTLESSLY. Truthfully? They're the hardest part. But I do try to recall my past experiences. That makes it a LITTLE easier.

**Syaoran Li Clow:** You're actually right. I do have something dark in store for our beloved couple. And sadly, Chrono's _part_in this love story has yet to begin. The stuff in the previous chapters were just… erm, intros for the real thing? Idk anymore :]

**Maileesaeya: **yeah. I read your profile. Don't worry. I don't think you're obsessed. It's perfectly normal. It _is _NANOFATE. But what's with the 49 LAWS? :) btw all the quotes in your profile were sooo funny.

**chkim218: **N&H drama? Yeah… sly, that's me! Jonathan? He's in the fourth chapter I guess. Nanoha? Hm… let's just say she's going to have to be veeery patient.

**handlewithcare**: the French kiss and pass the salt thing was actually quoted from my girlfriend. She said that—well, something _like _that—to a couple of our friends when we uh, came out. I had to go home and change clothes because it was covered in spit, spaghetti and coke. It was a dark day for all things white (namely my shirt, notepad, hanky and backpack). Anyway, that was all her. Not me :)

**setsunakobayashi:** I think so too. I think the outcome's better if you do it in one seating. You don't get side-tracked. BTW Good luck with your writing:) hope you get to do your future fics in one seating as well

**xYuki: **thank you so much for all your help… _and_ putting up with me. I know I can be a blabber mouth at times. I apologize for that :] let me finish posting this and I'll PM you in a sec :D

On to the story…

* * *

Chapter 12: It's Official

* * *

**So what's come over me**

**It's not supposed to feel this right**

**So what's come over me**

**Suddenly I can't breathe**

* * *

Narrator's POV

It was Thursday and the weather was beyond wonderful; the sun was shinning, the sky was clear, the birds were singing, and the flowers were blooming… the whole nine yards. As such, everyone's moods were just as bright. What went better with smiles than animated conversations? Both were abundant within the numerous corridors of Colet Academy.

Loitering along its halls was the diversity that was the Colet student body, ranging from the socially invisible, the semi-popular groups and finally, the cream of the crop.

A blonde girl who sauntered towards her locker was part of that group. The cream of the crop…

Her hair was let down, the golden velvet tresses swaying with every step she took. She was wearing an unbuttoned black vest over her white, DC short-sleeved shirt. Covering her lean legs were dark denim jeans, her black boots reaching mid-calf, making her legs appear longer than they were. The attire was finished off with random yellow and black bracelets, small loop earrings and her signature yellow _**Marc**_ messenger bag .

More stylish than usual. So yeah… _a lot_ of heads turned.

"Good Morning!" she greeted the girl standing by her locker.

"You're awfully… _cheery _this morning," Signum said suspiciously. Unlike Fate, she was one of the semi-popular students in Colet.

She wore tight fitting jeans, a long yellow shirt—its length covering the zipper of her jeans and half of her rear—under a green wife beater that had the words "Beware: High IQ" on it and a yellow scarf. It looped around her neck once with the extra length hanging down either side of her front, each end reaching the hem of her green shirt. She finished it off with black sneakers.

"What can I say? I missed school," Fate replied.

"Is that right?" she raised an eyebrow. "Hmm… I thought you'd be moping around school the whole day?"

"Me moping?" she feigned hurt. "…on a beautiful day like this?" For effect, Fate gestured Signum to look at their surroundings.

Signum eyed her irritably.

After giving her best friend a shrug, Fate opened her locker, put her bag inside and took out a couple of books, a pen and a notebook.

"Okay, I give up. What have you done to the _real_ Fate? Throw her in a ditch or something?"

Fate gasped dramatically. "_What_?"

"Like I said… what have you done to the _real_ Fate?"

Fate started walking and Signum followed right beside her. "Can't I be in a good mood just because I want to be in a good mood, _Miss_ _Brazil_?" she retorted, referring to Signum's odd choice of color combination.

Signum looked at her shirt before answering. "Frankly? No. No you can't. And by the way, Brazil flag colors look splendid on me. Plus, my shirt isn't lying. "

"Oh shut up. What do you know anyway? You—" she paused midway when she spotted a familiar brunette walking towards them. "Oh, good morning Miss!" she almost screamed with a huge grin on her face.

Nanoha headed over to them with a smile.

She was wearing a sable, long sleeve button-up blouse tucked into her sleek grey slacks. A long, silver chain necklace looped freely around her neck three times, each loop longer than the other as it dangled over her chest. She wore black stiletto sandals with two-inch heels. Her long russet hair was kept in its usual lopsided ponytail.

"Good morning Signum… Fate," she greeted them both.

"Hello Miss." Signum greeted with a small smile on her lips.

The twenty-two year old turned her attention to the blonde. "You're surprisingly dressed up today Fate."

"Thank you, Miss. I _do_ dress to impress." she beamed.

Nanoha looked around spotting a number of students—mostly boys—gawking at the blonde in front of her. She smiled before saying, "I can see that. I just hope you're trying to impress the _right_ people." The brunette looked over the Fate again. Head to toe. She approved of the outfit

"Yeah. Me too." Fate replied warmly, feeling a shiver run down her spine when Nanoha eyed her up and down.

Nanoha noticed and arched her brow. "Since you're back to your old self, I assume you're feeling a lot better now?" she asked.

Fate nodded.

"Your morning has done you well then."

"Yes. Really, _really_ well."

Nanoha smiled smugly. "I'm glad to hear that," she glanced at her wristwatch. "I have to get going. It was nice to see you. _Both_ of you…" she corrected herself, walking past them.

"Bye Miss." they replied in unison, one more animatedly than the other.

Signum scratched her head. "Hmm… she's in a much brighter mood than she was these past two days."

"Really?" Fate smiled inwardly at Signum's words. To actually have that influence over the woman of her dreams…

"Yes. I wonder why?" she pondered aloud looking back at the direction Nanoha had disappeared to. _'Strange,' _she thought as images of the awkward moment she had with Miss Nanoha and Fate outside the infirmary came flooding back. Coupled with Nanoha and Fate's conversation from a couple of minutes ago…

Were they _flirting?_

Signum's head screamed. _'No! That's absurd!'_

Fate's mind wondered. _'I hope she liked my outfit.'_

Both were in a daze.

Luckily, Fate was the first one to snap back to reality. "Where's Shamal anyway?"

"Huh? She's… going to be late," Signum replied when they began walking again. "Her hair got caught in the blow drier."

"Again?" Fate exclaimed, half-shocked, half-peeved. She continued when she got a nod from the taller girl. "I'm surprised you're not at her house helping her salvage what's left of her hair." She teased, nudging Signum with her elbow.

"I would," she paused. "But then I'd miss the _long_ test, first period. And unlike you, I actually intend on _passing _Mr. Jones's tests." Truth be told, Signum did more than pass her Chemistry tests. She aced them.

Fate's mood went from cheer_ful_ to cheer_less _in a matter of seconds. Signum could see it written all over her face. Then, the blonde grumbled under her breath.

Signum smiled and patted the girl encouragingly on the back. "Now _there's_ the Fate we all know and love."

Fate pouted. "You're cruel, you know that?"

Signum wagged her index finger. "Don't forget spiteful and vindictive."

"_Ha-ha_," Fate laughed mockingly. "I'll remember to add those in next time." She promised, her shoulder slumping. Just when she thought nothing could ruin her day… she cursed Mr. Jones and his sadistic tests.

"Thank you." Signum said, wrapping an arm over the blonde's shoulders.

Fate defensively held her books closer to her chest mumbling, "I hate you."

"On the contrary, you hate Mr. Jones."

"Fine. But, I. Do. Not. Like. You, right now," she replied, gently squirming out of Signum's arms and failing miserably.

"Come on." She said, finally deciding to stop bullying Fate. "We have to get to class. I'll let you copy my answers."

Fate opened her mouth to say something but Signum cut her off. "I know I know… now you _love_ me." She picked up their pace.

"Right. What you said."

'_Maybe I _do_ have ESP.' _Signum thought as the door to their Chemistry class came into view.

* * *

Narrator's POV

Ten minutes through Chemistry, a panting Shamal came bursting through the door, not a strand of hair out of place. She wore pink slip-ons, skin-tight black jeans and a loose, carnation-colored blouse with frills lining vertically from below the collar until just above her mid-section, coving the front.

The short-haired blonde gave the aged Chemistry teacher her excuse letter, grabbed one of the extra test sheets on his desk and headed for her seat in front of Fate. Fifty minutes later, Mr. Jones stood from his desk.

"That's enough. Pass your sheets to the front." He said in a disgustingly hoarse voice. He seemed to have thick green phlegm lodged in the middle of his throat.

Fate shivered. _'Ew!'_

As Mr. Jones left the room, all the students heaved a sigh of relief. The next forty minutes was free period.

"Why are you in my seat Fate-chan?" Shamal asked.

"I—" the other blonde began but was cut off.

"I asked her to sit beside me, Shamal. She didn't know we had a test today." she replied. After a characteristic shrug from Shamal, she continued. "Your hair looks great by the way."

Shamal blushed at the compliment. "Th-thanks Sicchan. I'm using hair extensions," she admitted sheepishly, twirling a few strands of her hair with her index finger.

"Oh, no wonder they seemed longer. It suits you though." Signum smiled.

Fate looked on as her best friends stared at each other like idiots. She rolled her eyes. "Those are extensions?" She said in a loud voice; intentionally bringing both girls back from their own little world. "So you're saying half of your hair isn't real?"

"Of course not, Fate." Signum answered for the short-haired girl. "You just used a few extensions… right Shamal?" She asked, sounding nervous for some reason.

Shamal fluffed her hair. "_Enough_ of my hair is real."

Fate stifled a laugh. "And how much is _enough_?" at the last word, the other blonde glared at her.

A jolly voice greeted the trio, "Hey Fate!"

"Hey Jonathan." She said to the boy taking the vacant seat behind her.

He was wearing a red and black plaid polo, baggy hipster jeans and loosely tied basketball shoes. He looked at her with his ruby eyes and flipped his hair casually; his onyx curls more glossy than usual.

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. So far—" she was cut off by her phone vibrating in her pocket. "Hold that thought." She smiled apologetically at the dark-haired boy. He nodded at her and started a different conversation with Shamal.

Fate turned in her seat, her back facing Signum and answered her phone.

"Hey." A husky voice greeted.

Fate smiled. "Hey yourself."

After ten minutes of talking on the phone, Fate stood up. "Hey guys, I'm going to head to the library. Be back in a few minutes."

Before any of her friends could get a word out, she walked out of the classroom. Finally reaching the library, she looked around and searched for the science area. When she finally got there…

Fate turned around and was wrapped in a tight hug. "Took you long enough…"

"Sorry." she said, breaking the hug, a small smile on her lips.

A shake of the head. "Nah. It's okay. Why don't we look for a desk? You know, sit and talk."

"Sounds good but I've only got twenty minutes." She informed, looking at the clock on the wall opposite them.

"That's plenty of time."

They found an empty desk and sat in front of one another.

"Why are you here again? Don't you have classes to attend?" Fate wondered.

"We've got free period now too. Our teacher's called in sick and the substitute never came."

"Lucky you," Fate said before falling into comfortable conversation with the charming blue-haired senior.

Chrono.

* * *

Narrator's POV

"Alright, spill."

"What?" Nanoha asked after disposing what was left of her lunch in the trash bin. She walked back and took her seat in front of Suzuka.

"You've had that stupid grin on your face for the better part of the morning. You either won the lottery…" Alisa raised her brow suggestively. "…or you got laid."

"_Alisa_!" her girlfriend beside her shouted. As an English teacher, she does not put up with words like '_laid'_.

The three friends were in the teachers' lounge, where they usually ate during lunch time. Alisa had seen Nanoha along the hallways several times in between classes. And every time she did, Nanoha had a dazed look in her eyes and an unusual glow radiating from her.

"Don't '_Alisa' _me Suzuka," she warned. "I know you've been itching to ask her too."

The English teacher let out a defeated sigh. Her girlfriend was right. She did notice Nanoha's odd behavior. Turning to look at the brunette, she gave her a meaningful look.

Nanoha grabbed one of Alisa's math books, opened it and buried her face in between the pages.

"Nanoha, don't think hiding your face behind one of my Geometry books is going to save you." She warned, irked.

"I know." She answered, hoping the floor would swallow her whole. "But it wouldn't hurt to try."

"Nanoha, you're acting like a kid."

"…"

"_Nanoha._" Alisa said, this time sounding worried.

Nanoha looked up from the book and sat properly in her chair. Alisa was a very, _very_ persistent person and the brunette knew that her friend wouldn't let the subject go unless she got answers. There was no way she could get out of this.

Before letting out a huge sigh she began. "Fine, I'll tell you."

Both her friends instinctively leaned across the table, eager to hear what she was about to say.

"I won the lottery." She said flatly.

"Na. No. Ha~" Alisa stressed each syllable in irritation.

The blonde moved to stand up from her seat, causing Nanoha to cover her face with her arms defensively. Suzuka immediately shot a hand up and held her girlfriend by the wrist, earning her a death glare. But she didn't flinch. Pulling Alisa back to sit down, she gave Nanoha a comforting smile.

"Alisa, honey, Nanoha's going to tell us when she's _ready_ to tell us, alright? So please, calm down." She rubbed her thumb in circular motions on the back of Alisa's hand.

Said blonde instantly relaxed under her girlfriend's ministrations.

Nanoha sighed in relief. Another outburst prevented by the all-powerful Suzuka Tsukimura. She looked at her best friends and her expression became serious. "I'm sorry."

Suzuka and Alisa looked at Nanoha, confused. An apology from her was what they least expected. A sarcastic remark… possibly; a triumphant smile… definitely; but an apology? Was the cause of Nanoha's bright mood really so epic that it would cause her to apologize _seriously_?

"I'm sorry," she said again. "It's just that… I'm in a very complicated situation. And I'm not so sure if it's for certain or not. But I _do_ know that nothing's ever made me this happy. It's just…_different_; different but good. I wish-I wish I could tell you guys. After all, you _are_ my best friend but this… _thing_ isn't that simple and—" she stopped when Alisa held a hand up.

"You don't have to explain." She said, shaking her head. "We were just concerned, that's all."

Suzuka nodded. "We haven't seen you like this for a long time, so it took us by surprise. But _whoever's_ making you this happy… well, I think you get the picture."

Thanks guys. I do appreciate your concern." Nanoha smiled, noticing the way Suzuka stressed the word 'whoever'. "And I really am happy."

'_Happier than anyone else has ever made me…'_

* * *

The ninth period bell rang.

* * *

Fate's POV

Thank God!

"Alright kids, next week we'll be discussing about the dangers of smoking. I want you to read about it in advance so you'll all be able to have a deeper understanding of the topic. That said, I'll see you all next Thursday." Mrs. Nichol announced before leaving the classroom and closing the door behind her.

I glanced up from my desk, resting my chin on my right arm. Health class was usually not that boring but hearing Mrs. Nichols dragging on and on about alcoholism was making my ears bleed.

Liquor is bad… we _get_ it.

I looked up at the wall clock above the black board. Forty more excruciating minutes of homeroom and I'm free. Then, the door opened slowly. I groaned internally and hid my head under my arms again.

_Great_. Mr. Jones decided to be early for homeroom today.

"Fate Testarossa?"

That voice…

My head shot up like you wouldn't _believe_! I was surprised it was still attached to my neck!

As my gaze reached her, our eyes met. A second later, breathing became an impossible task for me. I've been dying to see her all afternoon. And here she was, right in front of me. It seemed too good to be true.

"Y-yes?" I squeaked, standing up from my seat. I heard Jonathan and Signum snicker. I wanted to hit them both but I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. All I saw was blue. Everything else blurred around me.

And then she was gone.

I shook my head, snapping out of my daze. "What just happened?" Was it just my imagination? Am I seeing things? _Oh_ _god_… Am I going through Nanoha withdrawal _already_?

"Miss Nanoha asked you to go with her. Something about a request from the principal." Jonathan said behind me.

I walked out of the classroom as if my heels were on fire. The last thing I heard before I closed the door sounded like hushed _oohs_ and _ahhs_. I'd give it five minutes before the whole school found out. After all, good—_juicy_—news travels quickly.

I looked to my right and there she was, leisurely walking down the hall. What would the principal want with me? Not to mention send _her_ to come and get me?

Wait.

Wasn't the direction of the principal's office to the hall on my _left_?

_Gulp._

* * *

Nanoha's POV

I opened the door to my office and left it slightly ajar knowing that she was trailing a few steps behind me. Walking in and towards my desk, I heard the door close. "Could you please lock the door?" I asked, my back still turned to her. When a soft click reached my ears, I turned around and found a very nervous blonde standing in front of the door.

I arched a brow. "What's the matter?"

"N-nothing…" she squeaked.

I looked at her once over. She really was pretty today, prettier than usual. I don't know? Maybe it's just me being bias or something. When my eyes came back to her face, I noticed that she was paler than a sheet and her lips—her soft, supple, _delici_- mind out of the gutter Nanoha!—were quivering. That's when I realized, "Fate," I began, fearfully. "_Breathe_."

As the words left my mouth, she took in a deep breath. The color returned to her face and I laughed at her utter cuteness. She actually forgot to breathe? Because of me?

Wow… to have that kind of effect on her is… _wow_. I can't describe how amazing it felt.

"Come here." I'd said the words even before they registered in my head. As soon as she was at near enough, I hugged her. She immediately relaxed and wound her arms around my neck.

_God!_

I didn't know I missed her _this_ much already.

Tightening my grip around her slim waist, I rested my cheek on top of her head. The feel of her body against mine sent goose bumps all over the back of my neck. I sighed happily.

"_Their bodies fit together so perfectly."_

I've heard that phrase being said _so_ many times in movies and television shows, it's almost ridiculous! But even as I held this wonderfully perfect girl in my arms, I still thought that line was a lie.

I don't think it's the sensation of my body fitting perfectly with hers so much as it is the emotional connection I have with her. It's the way that I feel about her that's so… _powerful_, everything about her—from the way she looks, the way she talks, the way she moves down to the feeling of her body against mine—I find perfect.

Like I've found a part of me that's been missing.

I know, I know. I sound like a dork. But that's just it. I was willing to be the world's dorkiest dork if it meant I could _have_ her and _be_ hers.

After what seemed like forever, I pulled away from her but only enough for me to look into her eyes…

Still as beautiful as ever, I see.

I brought a hand to her face and cupped her right cheek. "If you keep forgetting to breathe around me, I'm going to have to put a sign up my forehead that says, 'Inhale & Exhale'. Okay?" She nodded briefly. "Good. Now, I know what you're thinking… No, I did not ask you to come to my office so I could seduce you."

At the mention of the world _seduce, _she blushed like a ripe tomato.

I continued with a grin on my face. "Now, if you would please sit down. I'm only going to ask you a few quick questions… maybe take notes. And _then_ I'm going to seduce you." I teased, kissing her temple before completely letting go of her. I sat down and took out a pen while she sat at one of the two chairs in front of my desk.

"Is this going to be some kind of interrogation thing or a Dr. Phil session?" Came her melodic voice.

At last, not a crack, squeak or shrill. She's probably eased up now.

"Neither. The principal wanted me to ask you for your statistics on—"

"_Statistics_? Why would she want my statistics? Is she some kind of pervert or something?" She half-screamed, rising slightly from her seat.

I laughed. "Not those kinds of statistics Fate." She looked at me, her face contorting in bewilderment.

Have I ever mentioned how cute she looks when she's confused?

"You didn't let me finish. She asked about your statistics… on _sprinting_. The distances you run, your time, your training regimen… that is if it's fine with you." I wasn't certain if she still participated in running competitions. And to be fair, I wanted to be sure if she was comfortable with divulging any of her stats.

She squirmed uneasily in her seat. "I'm not sure. I—"

I smiled at her, empathizing. When you're a sprinter, letting people know your records is fine, whether they're really good or mediocre. But if you've been through an ordeal like Fate has—with her late sister being her inspiration and everything—it becomes rather difficult.

I ducked my head and stared at my desk, chastising myself for being so inconsiderate. "I understand. I'll just make something up and tell Principal Harlaown that—"

"No. It's not that."

I looked up from my desk. She didn't wear a hurt expression like I expected her to. Instead she looked… _shy_?

"I just... Since you practiced with… my sister before she…"

I felt my chest tightened when I saw her winced. I tried to interrupt but she continued after a long, shaky breath.

"Well, I've kind of got it in my head that you're insanely fast. I don't know why? I just do. I know you're going to deny it… that you're not that good. But I figured, yeah you are. I-if… I erm, told you my record, you'd be disappointed and think I wasn't any good. I… I don't want that to happen…" She trailed off, staring at her boots.

Standing up from my seat, I ambled to the one beside hers and pulled it so that her legs were in between mine. I leaned down so that our faces were level. Her cheeks were beet red.

Lifting her chin up with my finger, I looked into those beautiful crimson gems and saw the insecurity behind them.

"Hey," I said as softly as I could. "Even if your stats were the worst in the world—which by the way I'm sure is a total lie—I wouldn't think any less of you, alright? I'd still feel the same way. You hear me? The same way." I stroked her cheek lovingly. "…if not, more. Because then, I'd be sure I was better than you at something. _Finally."_

She laughed.

With a quick peck on her cheek, I reclined back on the seat, took my pen and paper that were forgotten on my desk and crossed my leg, the right leg over the left.

"So, do you still want to continue or am I going to have to think of excuses for Principal Harlaown for the next thirty minutes?"

She beamed at me.

My heart skipped a beat… like it always did.

I sighed and shook my head incredulously. Her smiles were going to be the death of me! Not that I would mind. Because then, I'd die having seen the most beautiful sight on the face of the planet.

She really was perfect.

Screw it.

I didn't give a damn if it was going to sound cliché, because it was official:

I was_ in_ love with her.

* * *

SMIGGERS of TEAM GEMINI:

**Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!**

Thank you so much for beta-ing (is that a word? lol)! I know I had a lot of errors in this chapter (inappropriate words and whatnot). I am aware of how suck-y I can be. Hmm… So now I'm reeeeeaaaly going to study hard during my Adv. English class.

I'm stumped with college. Proofreading my stories does take its toll on me. And if I proofread when I'm tired, I get careless. Meaning: a lot of errors. Yeah… it sucks**. Hmm, so I'm **_**still**_** looking for a beta reader. Any takers?**

* * *

NEED CRUCIAL FEEDBACK ON THIS:

**My writing style's changed…? I don't know_. _A_ certain _person_ says it has. So… has it? _Please tell me. I'm worried if it's the _bad _kind of change. Because I'm sure it's going to affect the future chapters of ULS.**

Chapter 13 is still under construction. Meaning, you guys can still offer suggestions and what not. I'm always open to them. Plus, I hope you like how the story's starting to unfold. Everything's going to get pretty messy.

Reviews are always welcome. PMs are just as good :)  
jace-san :3


	13. The Proverbial Best Friend

I'm back! I am so very sorry for the long wait (489 days I think?). *Looks around* Where's the welcoming committee? None? Okay.

Review replies will now come AFTER the story.

And those who have questions for me, (e.g. Where did you disappear to? HAHA) feel free to REVIEW or just PM me. **Please bear with me for now**. It's been a really long time since I last wrote anything. I'm just going to try to ease into my old writing style, okay guys?

I proofread these chapters myself so if there are any errors, feel free to point 'em out. Thanks a bunch :)

Now, for the long awaited 13th chapter of ULS! This is a relatively short one. DISCLAIMER still applies. *Sighs*

* * *

Chapter 13: The Proverbial Best Friend

* * *

**Remember when you left one day  
And turned around to say  
"You're my best friend"  
And right there you made me cry**

* * *

Jonathan's POV

"Miss Nanoha asked you to go with her. Something about a request from the principal," I told Fate. She looked a bit daze but she seemed to understand what I said. I think.

I take it back. With the way she skedaddled out of the classroom, you'd think it was the Principal who told her to go outside. Being the good person that I was, I decided to ignore it and directed my attention to more important things… persons. Well, it was just one person really.

Shamal.

I noticed that she and Signum were having a rather animated conversation, one which I knew wouldn't be a part of considering the twinkle in her eyes as she rambled on.

I transferred to Fate's seat and brushed off some of the curly hair that was blocking my complete view of her. I just hoped that this time around, I could concentrate on the conversation instead of staring at her like I always did.

Was it me or was Shamal _the_ most amazing girl in school? There was something different about her—that and the fact that she was hot. This thing I got for her has been going on for the past two—maybe three—years now, but as smooth as I was, I still hadn't picked up the courage to ask her out. Sew me—no one's perfect.

I got a little lost in my thoughts and wondered what it would be like if I got the chance to date her.

Damn.

That would make my year… my forever actually.

I knew I sounded like a cheese ball, but hey, I liked this chick… a lot. The only thing stopping me was…well, me. And maybe her little secret fan club. Yeah, that ain't no rumor. It was mostly filled with the geeks from AVP, Chess, Debate and Glee Club. But small fry competition is still competition. Lucky for me, I got the looks.

"Right Jonathan?"

What?

"What?" I asked, verbally this time.

"He wasn't listening Shamal, so I don't think he can agree with you on that account," Signum retorted. I always thought she was such a stuck-up know-it-all. But she was the best friend of the object of my affection, so I had to tolerate her.

Object of my affection? Where the hell did that come from?

I shook my head. "What? No! of course I agree, Shamal. Yeah. Hell yeah."

"So you think the school colors should be blue, white… _and _pink?" Miss know-it-all said with a raised brow.

"Huh? No. Pink is not, erm… pink is…" I shuddered.

"I thought you agreed with me? I happen to think pink goes great with the school colors," Shamal said, pouting.

That pout.

I needed a bucket—I was turning putty.

"Of course I agree with you. Didn't I say I agree with you?" Booya for articulacy.

"So you'd be fine with wearing a blue, white and pink colored jersey for all of your basketball games?"

"Chyeah. It's not a big deal," I replied shrugging my shoulders.

"I bet you couldn't even wear a pink shirt to school," she challenged.

Shamal giddily clapped her hands.

"That's a great idea Siichan! You'd look really good in pink Jonathan. Oh, I know! Wear one tomorrow."

Hell no.

I held my tongue. How could I not grant her request?

"Yeah, sure," I replied, trying to be as nonchalant as I could. I saw Signum roll her eyes disbelievingly. "I remember having one in my closet." That was a lie. "I think pink would look…" Think of a girly word. "_…fetching_ on me."

I knew I was digging myself a deeper hole but this was Shamal who was, at this very moment, smiling brightly at me.

I looked at my wrist watch. 3:24. I've got two hours to buy a pink shirt.

"Fetching?" Signum snorted, biting back a laugh. I stared at her pink hair as my mind began to wander.

Pink really wasn't my color.

* * *

Narrator's POV

"What now?" Fate asked coolly. She had long since grown comfortable with their current position: they were seated in front of each other Nanoha's knees inches from hers.

They had spent the last fifteen minutes sharing their individual track records and regimens. So far, it only made both women realize how good the other was.

Nanoha sat back, her hands resting on her lap. "I've already excused you for the rest of the afternoon. So if you want to stay… or not, that's entirely up to you."

When the blonde didn't say anything, she continued.

"Do you _want_ to stay?" the brunette asked with a raised brow.

"Do _you_ want me to stay?" Fate asked, flustered.

Nanoha grinned. "Of course I want you to stay."

"Then I'm staying," Fate said with a small nod.

"Good."

Silence.

"You're normally not this quiet," Nanoha noticed, concerned. The previous conversation seemed to flow comfortably between them. What had changed?

"How would you know?" the blonde said defensively.

"I just do. Is something bothering you?" she ventured, making Fate sigh.

"There is actually." She couldn't help but stare at the floor, worry written on the knots in between her eyebrows.

"You can tell me anything you know," she offered, trying her best to reassure her.

"How…" She cleared her throat. "How are we going to do _this_?" she asked, pointing from Nanoha and then to herself.

"Ah yes. _That_." She knew this topic was long overdue, but she had hoped to have more time to think about it, to be more sure of… herself, of what to do. She sighed. No use avoiding it any longer. "I guess we jumped straight to the kissing part huh?"

She looked at Fate who seemed to flinch uncomfortably in her seat at the mention of _kissing_. The older woman put her hand on Fate's knee affectionately.

"I do want to do this the right way. I simply can't risk it though, so I want to wait a little longer. I've waited twenty-two years to meet you, so what's another two, right? Besides—" Nanoha paused when Fate looked up.

Burgundy met sapphire.

All of the brunette's brain function momentarily stopped. It still amazed her how the eyes of the girl before her almost always managed to take her breath away. It was ridiculous really. Utterly ridiculous.

If they were both thrown in a sea of people, Nanoha knew she would be able to find Fate just by scanning through the eyes in the crowd. She knew that without a doubt, all she had to do was look into those stunning pair of eyes and instantly recognize that it was the blonde. Herblonde.

_Her_.

It might've been presumptuous of her say but it did have a rather nice ring to it. Her internal mussing was interrupted when Fate broke the silence.

"I don't know if I can wait that long."

It took a while for Nanoha to understand but when she finally did, she didn't like what she understood.

Not.

One.

Bit.

"O-Oh," Nanoha breathed, her voice dropping. "So are you…" She couldn't force herself to finish her sentence.

Fate, realizing what Nanoha implied, interjected.

"Oh gosh, no. No! I'm not breaking… whatever this is off! No. I just… I don't think I'll be able to wait two years for us to start or um… do… _this_."

At hearing the younger girl's words, Nanoha's face lit up like a Christmas tree. She couldn't help it, what with Fate's confession of her ferventness…

"If it's any consolation, I don't think I can either," the brunette admitted with a smile.

"What are we going to do?"

After a few silent moments, metaphorical light bulb lit up in Nanoha's head.

"I might have a solution," she said, a smile slowly growing on her face.

The blonde looked at her inquisitively.

Nanoha took Fate's hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. Looking into the blonde's crimson eyes, she began. "Fate Testarossa, will you…go out with me?"

Fate couldn't help the blush that tinted her cheeks as she answered Nanoha with a smile of her own.

* * *

Signum's POV

"The teachers will be having another meeting tomorrow, so I would like you to keep tabs on the students. If I'm not back thirty minutes before the end of homeroom feel free to dismiss them." Mr. Jones twirled his fingers and placed them on the desk, waiting for my reply.

"Yes… sir." This was beginning to irritate me. Why didn't he ask the class president to do that for him? I knew better than to complain though. I walked back to my desk, took my things and walked out the door. I purposely banged the door louder than would have been necessary.

I had to vent out my frustration somehow.

I wasn't saying that it was Jones' _entire_ fault I was frustrated. He was just a part of the reason. I honestly didn't know. I simply started feeling irritated after the whole incident with Jonathan.

He irked me.

I sighed to myself. No use thinking about trivial things now. My eyes scanned through the crowded halls looking for the familiar bob of blonde hair. Shamal said she would wait for me outside the classroom and…

"…but I appreciate it though," I heard Shamal's unmistakable voice as I rounded the corner. She was having a conversation with some guy whose face I didn't even bother to recognize since I knew he'd stay clear of Shamal after hearing what she'd have to say. Confessions from all kinds of boys have become a bit of a routine for Shamal these past few weeks, most of them being freshmen students.

I was sure all the boys Shamal hadn't declined yet were aware of all the rejection these boys were getting. So why were they still going after her like white on rice? I didn't get it. They either had their heads way up their asses or they had nothing better to do than stir up—however little—commotion they could. I personally didn't have a problem with it, as long as they stayed within their boundaries.

In short: if they so much as touch a single hair on her head, they'd have to deal with me. After all, I still wasn't over the whole "Morgan Wright" issue.

"Oh, okay." I heard him say a few more things but I failed to catch them. I took a step closer and Shamal immediately saw me. She walked past the poor boy and strode towards me.

"Hi Sicchan! What did Mr. Jones want?" she asked in her sing-song voice. A few months ago, I started noticing how different her voice got when she was talking with me. It was somehow different when Fate—or anyone else for that matter—was part of the conversation. I'd gotten used to it a few weeks ago, but I still haven't found out what caused the change. I was thinking about asking her but decided against it.

I shook my head. "Nothing. He just asked me to do something tomorrow during homeroom."

"Eh? Why didn't he ask Kelly to do it?"

I wanted to tell her "What's done is done." But as soon as the thought crossed my mind, I immediately dismissed it. I was about to quote Fate. Oh dear. Something must have been dreadfully wrong with me.

I blinked.

As I slowly became aware of my surroundings, I noticed that Shamal had gone quiet. It made my ears ring. Wait… We were already out of school grounds. When did we pass the gate?

"Erm…" I ventured. I know. It was so unlike me to get all tongue-tied, but it had been happening for the better part of a month now. I wondered why that was.

I looked down at Shamal's amethyst eyes. "Who was that guy you were talking to in the halls?" The words slipped out of my mouth without my awareness. I bit my tongue and cussed, mentally of course. Shamal hated it when I used profanities.

Shamal…

Another round of cussing.

I was too engrossed in my own thoughts that I didn't notice that she had started talking. I would slap myself for that when I got home.

"…wanted to ask me about something," she replied.

"What did he want to ask?"

Shamal squeaked—the adorable kind, not the ghastly ones rats made.

"Shamal?"

"Uh, he kind of… sort of asked me if I wanted to go on a date with him," she admitted, flustered.

"You turned him down." I deadpanned. "What was your excuse this time?" I smiled, one brow quirked up.

She looked at me as if I had kicked a puppy. "What do you mean _excuse_? I told him the same thing I tell every other guy—the truth."

"And that would be?"

"I like someone."

"You didn't put him down _too_ harshly did you?" Personally, I wouldn't mind if she made the guy bawl his eyes out at that very hall. I could care less. Perhaps I just asked that to avoid another round of silence.

"Huh? Of course not! I wouldn't do that. That's just—" She clamed up.

I laughed then; it was just so hard not to. This girl couldn't hurt a fly even if her life depended on it. After my amusement at her short rant died down, I began slowing my pace—stalling basically. I wasn't quite ready to get to her house, even if we were halfway there.

"Wh-what did he say?" I asked.

She chewed on her lip before answering. "He wished me luck and told me they'd wait. And that's when I told him I still wouldn't be interested."

I chuckled. "That sounds like something you'd say… wait. They?" I quirked a brow and scrutinized her expression.

She smiled awkwardly. "Yeah, that. I'm not that sure but I think he was talking about some other guys. I remember Fate told me something about a club. I didn't believe her then, but when he told me…"

My jaw fell.

I think I had to lift my hand up just to keep it closed. WOW. I was rarely caught off guard and now… now was one of those rare moments.

"Wow, that… I knew you were popular but—" Words failed me—another thing that rarely happened.

She hit me with her school bag. "Sicchan!"

"What?"

"Say something."

I opened my mouth.

"…Out loud please, Sicchan."

I sighed. "What do you want me to say? Congratulations?" Strangely, the words caused my chest to tighten.

"Okay, enough. No more fan club talk!"

"You were the one who mentioned it." My left arm—moving on its own mind you—wound around her waist and pulled her close to me.

"Don't worry. You're my best friend. I'll protect you."

Where did _that_ come from?

Shamal froze in my arms.

"Shamal, what's wrong?"

Shamal gripped my hand and broke my hold on her waist. She began walking again and my heart sank as the silence came back. I was about to say something but she cut me off.

"Sicchan," she laced our fingers—I didn't noticed she hadn't let go of my left hand—and looked at me. "I'll be in your care then." Her smile was so wide, she was practically beaming at me. First, she made my heart sink. Now, she made it come to a screeching halt.

Her smile could've easily outshone the sun and those amethyst eyes of hers mirrored so much innocence that it made my blood boil at the thought of any guy trying to get too close to her. I shook my head and smiled to myself. I had always been overprotective when it came to her.

A squeeze from her hand brought me back to reality.

I looked around; we were at her front porch.

"We're here," she said, her voice ringing like a melodious song. I dropped her hand then. I think I saw her lips pull down a bit but I shrugged it off.

"I'd best be going then."

She nodded.

"Oh, hey. You better introduce me to the guy you like so much." Her head cocked up, a dumb-founded expression on her face, I couldn't repress a laugh. "Anyway, I've got to get going," I said as I walked away.

"Bye Sicchan," I heard her say. I noticed the different—almost cold—tone it held.

I didn't know what got over me but I double-backed to her porch just as she was opening her front door. For some odd reason, I was glad her lips curved into a small smile when she saw me standing in front of her. Bringing my hand to the back of her neck, I drew her close to me and kissed her temple. I let my lips linger a little longer before I whispered a soft good night to her.

"I'll call you the minute I get home." I didn't bother to wait for her reply and quickly walked out of her porch.

I didn't know why, but I had a huge grin plastered across my face for the rest of my walk home.

* * *

CHECK OUT MY RECENT POLE (the second one). Input is crucial ! ! ! Not kidding .

*Song by AUBURN – Bestfriend

Review replies!

**Fate Trulygood**: I was thinking the same thing too. I already have a lot of stuff planned though :) But I'll definitely include it… soon-ish.

**setsuna kobayashi**: Don't rule out Chrono just yet ;)

**TEAM GEMINI**: I miss you guys!

**Anthroposs**: REALLY? You do? Wow. I'm just… wow.

**Lance58**: All in due time. HAHA I'm kidding. I won't kill Chrono. I don't hate him THAT much.

**Duran**: Thanks. You're too kind. About your question, the answer is: YES. EVENTUALLY.

**yojimbo89**: For checking up on me (TWICE), you have my unending gratitude. 'Nuff said.

**Lily Testarossa: **I was like " :") " while reading your PM. And because of that, I'm dedicating Chapter 15 to you. YEAH. I already have the plots for Chap 13 to 15 planned.

**For all the others who reviewed**: Thanks for the compliments. You guys are so sweet :) I don't know WHY IN THE WORLD I took a year off.

* * *

Penny for your thoughts.  
-Jace-san


	14. Friendship Set on Fire

The song is Just Friends by Jason Reeves. Check it out :) it's pretty good. Now onto the story. Review replies will be posted at the end of the page. Thanks!

Chapter 12 and 13 are set on a THURSDAY. Chapter 14 is set on a Friday, eight days after chapter 12 and 13. Just in case you guys get confused when you start reading this.

(A.N: author's note)

Review, Favorite, Follow… whichever suits your taste :) Thanks in advance. And if there are any errors or questions, let me know.

The usual DISCLAIMER still applies. Enjoy everyone!

- jace-san

Chapter 14: Friendship Set on Fire is…

* * *

**I don't wanna be just friends**

**Not now, not ever**

**Those two words are bullets to my chest,**

"**JUST FRIENDS"  
**

* * *

Narrator's POV

It had been more than a week since Fate and Nanoha officially started going out. Eight to be specific, not that Fate was counting. She had been so ecstatic thinking that she could finally spend time with brunette. But alas, there was no date whatsoever. Nanoha was stuck organizing the game schedules for the highly anticipated Colet Sports Festival. All the blonde could do was pout when she went to her girlfriend's office.

"Sorry, Fate. I have so much to do and Principal Harlaown made me the head organizer. Who would've thought this would be so much work?" the brunette said as she tried to placate Fate's growing irritation over the lack of time they spent together.

That way last Friday.

She got turned down this morning as well.

But she understood how important the festival was. Hell, it was the school's biggest event as far as she knew. Not to mention, she also had to start training for the track and field events she'd be competing in. She was already a week behind. With an exasperated sigh she gave up any hope of going out with Nanoha before the festival.

However, Nanoha did plan a sweet surprise for Fate that afternoon. The brunette left a rose with a note on Fate's desk before their class got back from PE. Nanoha thought it was the least she could do considering how sympathetic and understanding the blonde was.

Luckily, Fate was the first to get inside the room.

_Forgive me? After the 27th, I promise._

Fate couldn't help the smile that threatened to split her face in two. She placed the note in her pocket. But unlike the note, she couldn't simply hide the rose in her pocket too. So she settled for acting all clueless and oblivious as to who left the rose on her desk. All the people in her class buzzed about who Fate's mysterious suitor was. Especially Shamal.

She only ever stopped buzzing when they got to Signum's house. The trio decided to leave their things at the pink-haired girl's house before heading out and grabbing a bite to it. It was a Friday after all.

Shamal went up to Signum's room to borrow a shirt. But as she came in, she noticed a pink… fluffy thing sticking out of Signum's mattress. Little did she know that with the gentle tug she gave on the pink object, her relationship with the—also—pink-haired girl would never be the same.

* * *

Signum's POV

"Give me that!" I shouted.

She shook her head. "Uh-uh!"

"I said—"

"I heard you!" she interrupted.

"So, give it back!" I said, holding out my hand.

"Why should I?" she replied, holding the furry object close to her chest.

"Because it's _mine_?!" I rolled my eyes. I knew should have thrown that thing inside a safe, that way she would never find it. Shoving it thoughtlessly under my mattress was careless; she found it easily. I turned back to her and noticed her fingers fiddling with the small makeshift lock.

Over my dead body!

Without as much as thinking, I flung myself toward her and reached out for the object she held in her hands. Thankfully, we both landed on my queen-sized bed.

"But I haven't even read it yet~!" she argued, squirming her way out of my arms.

I grabbed her waist and tugged at her shirt, pulling her back to me. "That is not yours to read in the first place!" I glared at her.

She squirmed even more.

"One," I began.

"No!"

"Two," I pulled at her hips as hard as I could without hurting her. Call me a softie, but the last thing I wanted to do was hurt her... even if she did have my private journal.

"No~!" she protested.

'_Okay. Maybe I'll hurt her _after_ I get my journal back._'

With that thought in mind, I propped myself on my knees and moved to straddle her, still holding on to her waist. I knew we were in a very compromising position… but damn it, I needed to get my journal back!

"Three," I said, sitting on her lap. I bent down and reached for the pink, fuzzy notebook.

Hey, I'm entitled to have cute things too you know! She continued to wiggle her way out but I held both of her wrists securely with one hand and grabbed the notebook with the other. I looked down at her with a triumphant smile and found myself at a loss for words, thoughts…_everything_ actually—as I looked into her eyes.

Were those her eyes?

Had they always been that shade of violet? Wait. Amethyst—definitely amethyst. Why haven't I noticed them before? Although I felt my breathing become shallow, I noticed the scent of vanilla emanating from her. A new body wash, or maybe she changed her shampoo? I didn't know.

The longer I looked at her lilac eyes, the darker they seemed to become. I felt the heat radiating from her body grow. I wondered why. Then I realized my body was flush against hers.

What happened next was beyond my control… I think.

I brought my lips to hers.

No words would've been able to fully describe the feeling of her lips touching mine. It wasn't like the movies where you would involuntarily inhale and hold your breathe. No. It was like a form of release, much like being able to breathe after being under water for a long time.

For the first time in my life, I felt free.

And that scared me.

"Guys, how long are you going to-"

Fate. She was in the living room waiting for us when Shamal found my private journal. Shit. It completely slipped my mind.

I sat up quickly, my face no doubt filled with shame. Shamal followed, albeit sooner. She reached out for my shoulder, but I cringed just before she could touch me. Seeing my reaction, she hung her head low and stood up from my bed. I knew she was going to walk out the door if I didn't do something. But I was too frozen with fear.

The sound of the door closing seemed like a cry of sheer disappointment.

* * *

_Chrono's POV_

_Unexpected (adj.) not looked for, unforeseen, not expected_

Well, that last definition was more than obvious. Why exactly was I holding a dictionary open on page 564 and reading the definition of this word? Oh yeah. Because I wanted to make sure I got the meaning right. And I did. Now I could use it in a meaningful sentence. Geez! I sounded like an English teacher.

"Falling for her was so unexpected." I say it out loud this time, that way it felt real.

I know I'm not supposed to talk about my feelings because it's wrong. Hell, I shouldn't even be thinking about my feelings for her at all. But guess what? I am.

Of all the people in the world, why her? Why did I have to fall for the stubborn, smart ass, beautiful, intelligent_—_now I know why.

The farthest that this thing could become would probably be an affair or something like that. And if people found out, I'd be dead. So dead! My reputation would go down the drain. They'd boot me out the second word got out.

I can't help it. She's just so… perfect. I was sort of cold to her before. But after that day in the park, something inside me grew.

Whoa, that sounded so gay.

Is this what I've been reduced to—a pathetic, corny, romantic sap?

But I gotta say, that girl's made me do something I never thought I would.

Trust someone.

I don't know how she did it. We just got talking one day and then poof! I was spilling my guts out to her. Not my real guts because that'd definitely turn her off. By guts, I mean the stuff that's been in my head for as long as I can remember. And let me tell you, it feels good to get it all out of my chest.

Is that how you end up falling for someone? Become their friend, get to talking and then you trust them?

Maybe it is.

I don't know.

I have never been in love before. But I've had my fair share of conquests. Wait, I wouldn't say 'fair share'. Maybe a little more than fair, like unfair share. Yeah. I've had my unfair share of conquest. That didn't sound right. Well, whatever.

All I know is that I was falling for her. And fast. I didn't know when I started to fall. No, I think I do know; the day I saw her cry. As I looked at her tear-stained face, something inside me broke… or something. I don't know.

I wasn't used to these feelings. All I knew was at that moment, I wanted to wrap her in my arms and never let her go. I wanted to kill the person who made her cry too. But she never told me.

That reminds me…

I've been trying to pry it out of her. Because every time I remember it—that look on her face, the tears, the sobs, her pain—I just wanted to kill someone. No one does that to Fate.

But until now, she hadn't told me. Maybe she didn't want to. But that didn't stop me from obsessing over it, did it? Maybe I should ask her out today.

Yeah.

Not like a date or anything. Yeah, that's it.

I fished out my phone from my pocket and dialed her number. I freaking memorized it. Hah! Take that. After two rings I heard her pick up.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded so soft.

"Hey, you free right now?"

"Uh… I'm kind of busy today but tomorrow morning is—"

I cut her off. "Great! I'll drop tomorrow around ten?"

"Umm…" she said hesitantly.

"We're just going out for a walk, that's it. I promise." I say all buddy-buddy like. "All I wanna do is talk."

"…"

"Pretty please?"

"Alright," she agreed. I could practically see her smiling. "I gotta go. Right now's not a good time."

"See you tomorrow then."

"Bye-bye."

"Take care, Fate."

* * *

Signum's POV

"Bye-bye," Fate said as she hung up her phone. How she could manage to squeeze in a phone call at a time like this was beyond me. I was in the middle of a disaster. Well I think I am. I think… I think…

"I think I'm in love with her," I blurted out.

Why else would I have kissed her? And that does explain my constant absent-mindedness around her. I've always been so protective when it came to her. But it never even occurred to me that it was because I had feelings for her.

Until now.

I've

"Really?" Fate raised her brows in mock disbelief. "Because after walking in on both of you, I definitely don't think you do." She shook her head, "Yeah, definitely not."

"Your sarcasm is _highly_ appreciated Fate."

All I could do was rub my temples to stop the incessant voices at the back of my head, voices that were screaming the words "Kill her" repeatedly. Or maybe they were saying "Kill her repeatedly"?

I didn't know anymore.

"I try," she smiled at me with that knowing expression on her face.

That was what I generally avoided when it came to Fate. When she ended up being right about something—which she rarely was—she always took the extra effort to rub it in my face. If it were about a different matter, I would have humored her, but this was not the time for it. Not when the topic was so sensitive. _I_ was so sensitive.

"Can you be serious, please?" I stressed the last word. "Just once… please."

"I can. I already did actually," she said, rubbing her chin with her thumb and index finger. "Remember that one time in the Infirmary? That was the first… and last time."

I sighed in frustration. "Alright. So, you wouldn't mind going out then?" I replied, ducking my head and gesturing for the door. "I have absolutely no intention of talking to you when you're being such a smart ass."

In all honesty, my rate of tolerance was quite high—doubled actually when it came to Fate, but this was a little too much to handle. I looked up at her, ready to tell her for the second time to get out, but she spoke first.

"Well, now that you've had a taste of your own medicine~," she began while walking over to sit next to me.

"It's comforting that you care so much about getting even rather than helping me with an actual crisis. Really… so very, _very_ comforting Fate. I'm touched."

"Signum." Her voice became softer then.

"Leave. Please." I whispered, gesturing for the door again, my voice almost breaking.

Hmm, that was a first.

"_You go and do what you have to. Always remember that your choices should make __you __happy, not them_," she said the words softly, almost as if it were my own voice being replayed on a recorder. "Those words helped me… a lot. So now, I'm going to return the favor."

I looked at her and she gave me a comforting smile. After seeing the sincerity in her eyes, I managed to gather what was left of my voice.

"Wha—what am I going to do now?"

"You have to do three things. Go to her. Apologize. Ask her out."

She had answered my question so quickly and plainly, it was as if I had just asked her what the color of the sky was. I was dumb-founded.

"That's your advice? _Brilliant_." I face-palmed and then buried my head in my hands.

She held my shoulders and forced me to look at her. "I'm serious," she shook my shoulders lightly. "You should ask her out."

"Way to set myself up for rejection. I know," I paused to correct myself. "We kissed. But that was only because I made the first move. She must hate me for taking advantage of her. And I know for a fact that she doesn't like girls, or ever will." I shrugged her hands off of my shoulders. "So no. I will _not_ ask her out."

"Wow. You really are as blind as a bat."

Excuse me?

"Excuse me?" I said with a raised brow.

"Oh, you're excused alright." She wagged her fingers at me as if she was scolding me. "No one should be that dense, Signum. That's just—"

What the hell was she talking about?

"What the hell are you talking about?" I replied, my voice rising.

She stared at me like she was waiting for some obvious idea to dawn on me. Having realized the idea was far from clicking in my head, she spoke.

"I'm talking about the fact that Shamal is gaga over you. She may not like girls, but she definitely likes _you_."

I simply shook my head and laughed awkwardly. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

Fate threw her hands up in the air.

"Oh! So the blatant flirting, intense skinship and never-ending goo-goo eyes weren't real. I was just _imagining_ those things." Yes, I noted the emphasis. "Face it _Sicchan,_ the feeling is mutual." That one too.

"I didn't even know _I_ liked her!" I screamed almost hysterically.

She tapped her shin. God Lord. How could she afford to be comical when I was at the brink of a panic attack?

Unbelievable.

"Good point. Geez. For a genius, you really are pretty stupid."

"You're words are contradicting one another and yet I'm the stupid one?"

She swatted my arm. "Oh, don't change the subject. I know you know what I mean."

I sighed in defeat. She was right. I did know what she meant. But what was I going to do now that I knew how—Fate claimed—Shamal felt for me.

"It's just—Shamal? Like me?"

"Why? Is it so impossible? You're not _that_ horrible."

I could always count on her ridiculous and untimely sense of humor to kick in. It was one of the predictable and reliable things about her. I chose to ignore her comment though—for obvious reasons.

"You don't know how she is, Fate."

She looked at me square in the face and gave me a serious look—something that always surprised me.

"Apparently, neither do you," she deadpanned.

Wow.

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Both maybe?

I saw a smile tug at Fate's lips. She wound her arm around my shoulders and encased me in a half hug. "How about we go out and get some ice cream? Shamal once told me eating ice cream always cheers you up."

My heart warmed at the thought of Shamal knowing my little quirk… that she knew all the stuff I liked, hated… everything probably. It was normal, I guess.

We _were_ best friends.

Best friends. I repeated the words over and over in my head like a broken record, and I soon found myself pondering over one question.

Could we be more than just best friends?

* * *

That's it for Chapter 14. From this point on, things are gonna start picking up. Plot-wise I mean. Don't think Nanoha and Fate are safe from the drama either :)

Thank you so much to all those that read this while I was gone and still reviewed despite the author being M.I.A. PM me for any questions you feel you'd rather not ask "in front" of all the other readers. My apologies to those I've disappointed because of my absence. I won't make excuses WHAT. SO. EVER.

Oh yeah, Alex sends her regards to all those she's "talked to". But due to certain circumstances, she won't be present in any present or future projects I'll be making, that much I'm sure.

That's just how life is I guess. Ups and downs. Sorry I won't be able to give individual review replies here. Maybe in the next chapter? I've kind of lost track of those I haven't replied to.

I sure do miss writing and reading reviews. I'll try to maintain my average number of words per chapter :) anyway, that's it for me.

- jace-san


	15. The Real Deal

A/N: review replies are at the end of the chapter.

I hope this chapter's fit for human consumption. Enjoy everyone! The song is How Will I Know by Keke Palmer. Warning: slightly T++ kind of NanoFate moment in this chapter. Just FYI.

Follow, Favorite, Review :) Whichever suits your taste. Feedback will be much appreciated!

-J

* * *

Chapter 15: The Real Deal

* * *

**It's so amazing, almost crazy**

**How I'm thinking about you baby**

**Still I don't know if this is real**

**I want you so much more**

**But I'm unsure if this is true love that I feel**

* * *

Narrator's POV

Chrono arrived at Fate's house at ten in the morning, albeit fidgety. He waved it off before gently knocking on the door of the Testarossa residence.

Precia was the one who opened the door.

She greeted him with a cheerful "Good morning" and asked him if he would like to come in. Seeing the mischievous glint in Precia's eyes, Chrono greeted her back but politely refused the invitation. He told her he would just wait outside. As soon as the door closed, Chrono let out a sigh of relief. And he silently praised himself for deftly avoiding possibly one of the most awkward conversations with purple-haired woman, yet.

* * *

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because…" Fate replied, trailing off. Why wouldn't he let go of the issue? It wasn't that she was ungrateful for everything he did that day, but…

"Because what?" he tried again.

He was a very persistent person.

"Can you just drop it?" she asked for the umpteenth time.

"Nope," he gave a confident grin. "After all, I am your knight-in-shining armor. And it is my sworn duty to kick the crap out of anyone who makes you cry. Now, tell me."

"I don't recall agreeing to be a damsel-in-distress," she half-joked.

"How about the time you…"

"Nope. Don't remember a thing," she interjected.

"I didn't even finish."

"So, how's your mom?" the blonde said, desperately trying to veer away from all of Chrono's prodding.

"You're changing the subject."

"No I'm not," she relied as she stuck her tongue out.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not. I'm just trying to have a _simple_ conversation with you. Talking about what happened last week—which by the way I have no recollection of—does not make for simple conversation."

Fate smiled to herself when she heard Chrono sigh in defeat.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" he said, his voice somber.

Fate was taken aback. The sincerity in his voice almost broke her resolve. But she couldn't afford to tell anyone, especially Chrono.

"Yeah, yeah. So like I was saying, how's your mom?" she asked again.

He simply laughed at her. "Fine, fine. But I'll pry it out of you next time."

"Assuming there is a next time Mr. Knight-in-Shining-Armor," Fate said playfully.

Ah. There it was: Fate's lightheartedness and her ever-present sense of humor. She wasn't some two-faced girl who would fake a laugh or try to impress him with pre-planned stories and jokes. Fate wasn't like that. She was the real deal.

He loved that about her.

"Oh, come on now. Don't be mean," he said as he looked at her, slightly tilting his head to the side.

"Hmf," she scoffed.

"It's not like you don't enjoy my company," he replied with a half-smile.

This caused Fate to raise an eyebrow.

"I _tolerate_ your company."

Chrono feigned hurt. "Remind me to go out with you during afternoons. You're super sarcastic in the morning."

"I didn't know you were so…" Fate paused. "Sensitive," she snickered at the word.

"Er…ehem," Chrono coughed, flustered. "I…I'm not. I just don't stand a chance when you're like _that_," he gestured all of her.

"Well, I'm like _this,_" she mock-gestured at herself. "…when people are nosy."

He rolled his eyes. "Point taken. Come on. Let's grab something to eat," he offered as he nonchalantly put his arm over her shoulders.

Fate smiled. "You're buying."

"That'll be a first."

* * *

Nanoha's POV

I am a liar.

Yes. I'm a liar and I'm not afraid to admit it. Judge all you want but know that you are no better than I am.

Do you want me to say it again?

I am a liar. L – I – A – R.

There, I even spelled it out. But somehow, I don't think you actually grasp the meaning of what I mean when I refer to myself as a liar. Not yet anyway…

Lie. Verb. It means to tell an untruth. Simple, right?

If I recall correctly, there is one particular lie I tell others—and myself—the most.

_I'm fine._

I tell myself these two measly words, over and over and over and over… well, you get the idea. I constantly convince myself that I'm fine, hoping that if I say it enough times, it might actually be true. But then again, that's bull.

I'm one of the very many people in this world who lie with those two words. I can even say them and look like I mean it.

But when I noticed him brush hair away from her eyes, I found it tricky to keep my lips from grimacing.

I'm fine.

When I saw her laugh at something he said, I found it difficultto keep my feelings in check.

I'm fine.

And when I realized how good they looked together, I found it impossibleto hide the pain I felt.

I'm fine.

I was forced to face the fact that she was young. She was impressionable. What we have was just something in passing… a random experiment. Nothing good would come of it. And since I was older, I had to look at this practically.

_She's better off with him than with the likes of me._

Charge it to experience, I guess. But I'll be fine. At least I learned something from it…from this.

Her eyes met mine after she waved goodbye.

At that moment, I prayed to whatever form of deity that existed and hoped my eyes would lie for me yet again. I turned my back and headed home. Two words rang repeatedly through my head like a mantra.

I'm fine.

The sad thing about it was, after saying those words to myself—and to others—millions of times, I think I was the only person who still believed them.

I was fine with it though.

That's a lie too, if you must know.

* * *

Fate's POV

I knocked—pounded—on the door.

"Fate. Wha-what are you doing here?" she asked me as if my being here was a complete spur-of-the-moment thing.

"I…" I began. "Wait," I bent down and tried to catch my breath.

"Why are you panting?" she asked, worry painted on her face. When I failed to answer, she continued. "Come in," she said as she ushered me into her home and led me to the living room.

Just as she gestured for me to sit on the couch, I brought a hand up.

"I ran after you as soon as Chrono left. I called out to you but—"

"Really? I didn't hear you," she cut in.

My brows knit. "That's bull."

"E-excuse me?" she asked, taken aback.

"You heard me."

"I told you. I…I didn't hear you."

I noticed the her voice waver and did not relent. "If you didn't hear me, then why did you walk off?"

Unable to answer, she glared at the sofa as if it had offended her in some way.

I sighed. "If something's bothering you, you have to tell me," I continued, this time in a softer voice. I reached out and touched her cheek. "Or else I'm going to think I did something wrong."

Nanoha chortled. Then she said something so softly I wasn't able to catch a word of it.

"What?"

Nanoha shook her head and smiled at me. "Nothing." She touched my hand that held her cheek and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It's just that," she sighed in resignation. "Seeing you with Chrono a while ago…surprised me."

My brows scrunched for a second time. "Surprised you? I don't get it." Why would she be surprised? She knew we were friends. Well… sort of friends. But that's not the point.

Her laugh broke me out of my reverie. "How dense could you be?"

"Dense?" I repeated. "You think this is a joke?" my voice rose. "When I saw you across the street, you looked like you were about to cry so I ran after you. But when I called out your name, you walked faster. I was worried. I…I thought I might've done something wrong. You just… you looked so upset." How could she be joking at a time like this? I was serious, for crying out loud. Doesn't she know how rarely that happens? I looked at her with disappointment and irritation.

Nanoha eyes widened slightly, like some amazing idea had just dawned on her.

"I'm sorry I worried you. I didn't mean to," she laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Then tell me what's wrong?" I asked almost pleadingly.

"I apologize. I…" she paused. "I was being petty."

"About?"

Nanoha hung her head, unable to look at me in the eye as the words came out of her mouth. "You and Chrono. I was… jealous."

Jealous? Her? Of me and Chrono?

I burst out laughing.

"I used to think he was cute. But that boy would make a better pet than a boyfriend," I commented in between laughs.

Nanoha puffed her cheeks. "You think he's cute?"

Really? Wow. She's adorable when she's jealous.

"That's all you got from what I said?"

Nanoha narrowed her eyes at me.

I sat on the couch and patted the spot beside me, motioning for her to sit down.

"I used to," I replied. I couldn't help but smile at how ridiculous she was being.

"What about me then?" Nanoha asked as she folded her arms.

"Ah. You? Well…" I scooted close and teasingly unfolded her arms. "I think you're pretty." I whispered, a breath away from her face. I didn't know where all my courage was coming from, but I was going to take advantage of it for as long as it lasted.

Nanoha's face fell.

I guess she was expecting something more than just _pretty_.

So I added, "…Pretty amazing."

Nanoha raised a skeptical eyebrow at me.

That made me chuckle. "No, seriously. Sometimes, I wonder why you're with someone like me. Everyone wants you. Students, teachers…I even think the janitor's got a huge thing for you. But then again, why wouldn't they? Now that I think about it, I've got a lot of competition. Then there's—"

Nanoha silenced me with her lips.

I was caught off-guard. After all, it had been a while since we last kissed. But as her lips moved slowly against mine, I felt this overwhelming heat grow at the pit of my stomach.

"Are you done rambling?" she asked as she drew her lips back.

_Please. Not yet._

"Yeah," I said, breathless.

I buried my fingers in her soft brown locks and pulled her in for another kiss, this time with more fervor. She immediately noticed the urgency in the kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing back just as intensely. The sweet feeling of her body against mine sent my skin on fire. I wound my fingers tighter around her chocolate-colored hair, almost painfully. She moaned. Without a second thought, I let my tongue delve in and began exploring her mouth. Her tongue reached out and met mine in a sensual dance. I lost track of everything save for the feeling of her. We sat back to breathe in some much needed oxygen. Our breaths mingled into a warm puff of air. It felt so hot I thought the heat would burn my face.

I opened my eyes and found her staring at my mouth... as she bit down on her lip.

_Dear god._

Something in me snapped. I pulled at her clip and her hair cascaded down her shoulders. _Beautiful_. I went for her lips again. Consumed by the need to feel more of her, I circled my free arm around her and pulled her closer to me as we fell back on to the couch. My other hand let go of her brunette tresses and caressed her cheek, holding her in place. She broke the kiss and smirked mischievously at me.

_What a tease._

I kissed her again as i let my teeth tug at her lower lip. Her arms around me tightened, as if to say what I was doing was painful. I smiled to myself and gently sucked on her lip, circling my tongue around the spot where my teeth once were. She moaned even louder. My entire being throbbed at the sound.

"We have to stop," she managed, in between kisses.

"Yeah," I replied as my hand on her cheek traveled down and began caressing her side.

"…ngh! Okay?"

"Okay. Mm…"

Our kisses grew hotter, more demanding. It was like we both felt this insatiable need that could not be satisfied, especially me. I just…

_I wanted more._

_I wanted her._

_I wanted more of her._

But once again, breathing became a necessity. I pulled back to draw a breath and gazed at her. Her hair disheveled, her eyes a darker shade of blue, her cheeks blushing like the sunset and her swollen lips slightly open, gasping for air.

She looked breathtakingly beautiful.

"What?" she said, as she wiped the sweat off her cheeks.

"N-nothing. It's just…" my hand instinctively reached for her cheek. "You're beautiful," I breathed out.

The tender smile she gave me seemed to douse out the wanton desire that was building inside of me a few moments ago.

"You're not so bad yourself," she replied, wrapping her arms around me.

I pressed my forehead against hers, eyes closed. "Can we stay like this?"

"What about that hot and heavy make-out session we were having?" she jested.

I shook my head. "Mm… this is way better."

We stayed like that, except for a few gentle kisses and the occasional touching. We came to the conclusion that if we had continued what we were doing, we would probably regret it. Not that it didn't feel right… it just didn't feel right at the time.

Ultimately, we ended up lying in her couch, talking about anything and everything. We took comfort in each other's company…

…and in the fact that what we had wasn't just some fling or bi-curious experiment.

It was real.

* * *

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE :) this chapter's a late Christmas gift from me to you. Hope you liked it. PM for any corrections. It's midnight here so my proofreading might've been off.

**UNIVERSAL QUESTION:**

**To all my readers, would you want me to put the "name of the person's POV" or "third-person's POV" every time I switch POVs so as not to confuse you? I originally thought not to put them in so that it'd keep reader's alert and guessing but since the issue has been brought up a few times… well, it's been a cause of concern. **

**Feedbacks and answers will be much appreciated. Thank you!**

* * *

Review replies:

Lily Testarossa: Nope you're not dreaming :) thanks for the support.

CrazyLikeArt: Hopefully I can update this monthly. I've been having a hard time balancing fics with my thesis. And yeah, rising from the dead? Haha what a wonderful way to put it :D

Aka Chibi-chan: Stay tuned for chapter 16. There will be even more progress by then. More drama you ask? Very well then :)

Emrriz Mei: It's no biggie :) Thanks so much for taking the time to read it. I know its only 14 chapters but it is a pretty long fic. I love the age gap too. Puts a lot of dimensions (and drama) to the dynamic of the relationship.

ElementalMiko12: if you're confused feel free to ask me anything :)

Cyberchao X: thank you so much for the input. I'm very open to them :) regarding the 9/27 that was the current date when the "staff had the faculty meeting about the sports festival" my bad for not making it clear. And yeah, I've been trying to make said "M-rated ffic" and I still think I kind of suck at it. Hahaha

Enjoy your holidays everyone! And (Advance) HAPPY NEW YEAR. Have a good one! Feel free to PM me for any concerns!

**-J and A**


End file.
